The Smash Story
by ZeldaDweeb
Summary: The life of the Super Smash Brothers Brawl competetors. They all lived in different kingdoms, but now they are all required to live in one giant mansion in Delfino during the competition. The battle is on, in the stadium and in the house.
1. Hyrule Field

_**-ZeldaDweeb-: I own nothing!! NOTHING!! Nintendo rules and owns all things Super Smash Brothers and Zelda related! I'm worth nooooottthhiiiinnnggg!!! *cries in a corner***_

_**Invisobill: Stupid girl. *slaps ZeldaDweeb* Get ahold of yourself! To the readers: any questions shall be answered and enjoy the chapter…**_

"So, I'm in the cave, and I'm surrounded by ten, maybe fifteen tektites! My sword and shield are both lying up against the wall, and, no lie, this one tektites eye was about this big!" the young man in the forest green tunic gestured with his hands. He had an elfish look about him, as did all Hylians, and golden hair that fell onto his face. Another person sat next to him, with the same pointed ears as the green clad man next to her, and she was listening to his story with great interest. She loved to listen to his stories of rescuing damsels in distress, or of saving his trustworthy steed, Epona. He just needed an extra push every few minutes to assure him that she was interested.

"I've almost got every one of them killed, and there's only one left. I lunge toward him, arms outstretched, and I'm finally done with all of them! He did put up quite the fight, though…" Link, the golden haired man, pulled off his golden gauntlet and pulled up the sleeve of his undershirt. The lovely woman sitting next to him in a long white and purple dress was a dear friend of Link. Not only that, but she was the princess of Hyrule. Her name was Princess Zelda, or Zelda, as she preferred.

Zelda gasped and ran a gloved hand down the long scar on Link's forearm. He grinned widely, as she frowned.

"I thought you said you would be careful… Link, when did this happen?" She asked with deep concern in her voice. There was no doubt in her mind that the light pink zigzag running down his arm was a new one. Link traced the outline of it lightly with his fingers.

"Actually, about a month and a half ago," he admitted reluctantly, smiling to himself. Zelda crossed her arms and looked at Link sternly.

"Why didn't you tell me about this? You _know _there are doctors at the castle that could have helped it heal… a little," she said uncertainly. Link scoffed.

"You know very well the Royal Court wouldn't have been pleased to see me, injured or not," He reminded her. The Royal Court didn't know of Links feats, because no one even knew that he had defeated the Evil King, Ganondorf. _A/N: Remember the whole seven years back in time thing? Yeaaaahhhh, I always interpreted that as no one would know remember the whole evil Ganondorf thing, and the King would just think that Ganondorf disappeared mysteriously._

Zelda laughed to herself. It was true, the Court didn't like him. They didn't like the fact that she, the princess, hung around a "commoner" like Link. They also didn't allow Link into the garden without a guard or seven around, but that didn't happen either. Link, unlike other Hylians, wasn't afraid of the guards that protected the castle ("Very dull guards," as he had told Zelda in the courtyard.)

"Bye the bye, why didn't you have your sword with you in the cavern?" Zelda inquired as Link replaced his gauntlet. He examined his hand, looked up, and lay down, hair and hat askew.

"I was asleep when I was rudely awakened by the Tektites. I stood up, dazed mind you, and crudely attempted to fight them off with my hands and what rocks I could find," he said tiredly, looking up at the cloudy sky.

"Looks like rain," he said to himself, and he felt a small breeze as Zelda leaned back beside him. Closing his eyes, he began humming a song, Zeldas lullaby. A few moments later, she joined in the harmony, voices carrying in the wind. The song ended, but they lay there a few moments more. Zelda was the first to speak.

"Link?" Zelda opened her eyes and sat up.

"Mm-hmm?" Link still lay on the grass, eyes closed.

"Tell me another story," she said quietly. Link finally sat up and began telling her of adventures in the Gerudo Valley, Zoras Shrine, and Snowpeak. They could, and did, sit like that for hours on end, telling stories, singing songs, Link showing battle scars and wounds. He was right in the middle of telling Zeldas favorite story, the adventure through the treacherous snow covered mountains of Snow Peak, when they heard a voice.

"What's that?" Zelda said, squinting her eyes to look at a small red and white dot over to the south. Link followed her gaze, only to discover what the dot was. He groaned and fell back to the ground.

"What is it?" she asked again, a nervous edge to her voice. He groaned again.

"It's the Postman…"

"What's so bad about the postman?" Zelda asked, glancing back to the running man in the field. He was approaching quickly, due to the small bunny hood on his head, and he was shouting something, though just what she couldn't make out.

"Well, the Postman _is _a nice guy and all, insane, but nice. The only problem is that he insists on staying with you until you finish reading the letter. I've known people to be in the middle of an important meeting, and the Postman comes in and stays for the meeting because the guy won't open his letter just yet!" Link threw his arms up, and they landed with a thump on the ground beside him.

"Mr. Link! Helllloooo? Mr. Link!!" the Postman was right next to them and was shouting directly into their ears. Link jumped into the air, looked at the postman angrily, and stuck out his arm expectantly. The Postman squinted his eyes a little, looked from Link to Zelda, and smiled smugly.

"Oh, I am _so _embarrassed! Did I interrupt something?" he said in a tone that made it all clear that he happened to not care if he interrupted their time or not. He had a schedule to follow, and if he skipped every awkward or important time that was inconvenient for someone, it wouldn't even be considered a schedule.

"No!" Link snapped. He _was _interrupting, though, but he knew better than to dawdle on such unimportant matters… he apparently had a letter to open.

"Aww… how cute!" the Postman batted his eyelashes, " but theres no time for dawdling! Mr. Link, you have a letter, from a 'Master Hand'." The postman reached into his letter bag and pulled out a crumpled up letter, much abused by the looks of it. Link snatched it away, opening it. The two Hylians around him sat/stood around him while he read the letter. Links scowl slowly shaped itself into a smile, until he finally jumped into the air and yelled.

"Yes!" Link jumped with each yes, "Yes! Yes! YES!" Zelda and the Postman looked at him with blank expressions on their faces as Link continued reading the letter with a certain glow in his eyes.

"What is it?" Zelda asked slowly, attempting to peer around Links shoulder. He looked at her quickly, then threw his arms around her in a tight embrace. Zeldas eyes widened and she slowly hugged him back. Something seemed to click inside the postman, and he began to saunter off, slowly at first, then he picked up into a full-speed dash. Link noticed this, then jumped away from Zelda like he had burnt himself. She straightened her hair, then her dress.

"This…this is a letter from the Master Hand. He runs the Super Smash Brothers contest each year. Heroes from Kingdoms all over this world, and many others, come to compete. You don't really win any physical prize, but you _do _get the satisfaction of knowing that you're the best fighter in the galaxy." Link pointed a thumb at himself, "and they chose me to be one of the brawlers."

Princess Zelda gave Link a polite smile, then rested her hand on his left arm. He flinched and shot her an apologetic look before pulling up his shirt sleeve. A mark, scabbed and new, was on his arm. Zelda glared at him.

"Link! Why don't you tell me when you get hurt? Where exactly did this wound come from?" Zelda let go of his arm and stared expectantly. He rolled his eyes playfully, then responded.

"Bulblin Archer. But I--"

"You know Link, I don't really know if I _want_ you to go to this, um, uh--"

"Contest? They named it the Super Smash Brothers _Brawl _this year…"

"Yes, thank you Link. You already get injured so much! Just think of what would happen when you are _supposed _to fight." Zelda crossed her arms like a little kid. Link put his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Zel. They probably can't even put a scratch on me! Who all is even entered in this contest, anyway?" With this, he withdrew his arm from Zeldas shoulders and opened the letter again.

"Hmmm… there are a few of these addresses that I recognize: 'Mushroom Kingdom', 'Athea'. Those other kingdoms must be _really _far away. I'm so excited! These people, or creatures, I don't really know, are _the _best warriors in their worlds!"

Zelda gave in and decided to just drop the subject. She couldn't take that fight away from Link with how excited he was. She heard a bell gong in the distance, and she gasped and pulled Link toward his horse, Epona. Link looked alarmed.

"What's wrong, Zelda?"

"Get on Epona! It's five o' clock and the guards will notice I'm missing soon! We have to leave!" she had climbed onto Epona with Link now, and she dug her heels into the horses side.

Link smiled when they came upon the Postman jogging along. He ran up beside him and started saying something. Link pretended he couldn't hear, and he drove Epona as fast as she could manage to the front gates of the Castle Town.

**So this is my first story, and I just want to know if I should continue it or not, so please review and tell me if I should. I already have the next ten-ish chapters written out on paper, so you can expect some quick chapter postings at first. BTW!!! This is kind of a cross between Twilight Princess and Ocarina of Time… **

**Up next!… To the Mushroom Kingdom!**


	2. The Mushroom Kingdom

_**ZeldaDweeb: Sorry it took another day than I expected… lat night I bought Guitar Hero 5 and I just HAD to play it… *skips away whilst giggling***_

_**Invisobill: *sigh* why must she be so spontaneous? And she forgot to say that she doesn't own anything mentioned in this chapter… sheesh, must I do everything? **_

It was a warm and beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The birds were out singing, the Toads and Toadettes were out on walks through the plant filled forests. A stout little man in a red cap and outfit sat outside his small house, and he was carving a birdhouse out of a block of wood. He was deeply engrossed in his work, when all of a sudden, a slightly taller and slimmer man in a green cap and outfit came bursting through the front door screaming.

"Mario Mario Mario Mario MARIO!" Luigi, the man wearing green, shouted.

Mario looked up from his birdhouse, his mustached lip curved into an unhappy frown, as he saw his younger brother running from the house with his arms waving wildly.

"MARIO!!" Luigi screamed again.

"What is it, Luigi?" Mario knew from past experiences that his other mustachioed brother had a tendency to… what's the word? Well, let's just say that he over-dramatized things. Luigi was down by Mario now, and he had to hold onto his knees in order to keep upright.

"Luigi, what--" Luigi help up a finger, to stop Mario.

"Mario… the stove… fire…" Luigi managed to gasp before he collapsed to the ground in an odd position. Mario jumped up from his bench, birdhouse falling to the ground next to Luigi. He had understood enough. His brother was probably trying to cook again, and, like always, it had _probably _caught on fire… again. Mario jumped the steps, two at a time, and threw open the front door to the flaming kitchen. Smoke billowed out the door, and Mario began to cough continuously, making his way cautiously to the stove.

"Mamma-mia!" He dodged a few flames, ran over to the sink and filled a bucket with water, showering the ever rising flames with the cool water. Now, you can imagine the look of surprise on his face when the flames climbed even higher, spewing the heat every which way.

Mario turned to the door and shouted, "Luigi! Why didn't you tell me it was a grease fire?!"

* * *

Fourteen minutes and twelve boxes of baking soda later, the fire had been extinguished. Surprisingly, nothing had really been destroyed, and the fire damage was miniscule. Mario sat on the couch with Luigi (he had gotten rudely woken by a bucket of water to the face), both of them with dazed and confused expressions on their faces. Smoke was drifting up from Marios mustache. They were both silent, until Mario shattered it.

"Luigi… you are forbidden… _absolutely forbidden_ to use the stove from here on out_, until _you learn to cook," Mario placed a consoling arm around Luigis shoulders. Luigis dream had always been to be an Italian chef, but the only problem was that he was a terrible cook. He buried his face in his hands.

"But…but how will I learn how to cook if I can't even use the stove? It's hopeless! I can't even make cereal without burning it!" Luigi tossed his hands in the air and went back to sulking. Mario tapped his chin thoughtfully, then snapped his fingers with a gleam in his eyes.

"You know Luigi… I'm sure that Princess Peach wouldn't mind if we stopped by every now and then… she's a wonderful cook, you know, and I'll just bet she wouldn't mind teaching _you _how to cook."

Luigis face lit up just at the mere suggestion of learning the secrets to Peaches recipes. Peach _was _one of the best chefs in the kingdom, and if she would teach him, surely he would never burn anything again! He jumped off the couch and ran to the front door. Mario looked utterly shocked.

"Where are _you _going?" Mario stood up and sauntered to the bedroom.

Luigi paused and shrugged, "I thought we were going to Peaches?" Mario shook his head.

"Not today, Brother. I suggest tomorrow… It _has _been an awfully long day." He looked pointedly at the stove and continued walking toward the bunk-bed, at which Luigi followed. He climbed up to his bed and looked down at Luigi, "I don't think she'll mind a surprise visit… I hope not." And it was only a few minutes later that the two brothers fell into dreamless slumbers.

* * *

There was a scuttling noise coming from the yard. At first, Mario thought it was a squirrel in the gutter, or maybe a Goomba. But after a couple more minutes of endless noise, and then a loud _crash!, _he knew that something was up. He opened his eyes and scanned the room, and after his body told him that it was nothing and he should go back to sleep, his mind betrayed him and told him to get his Italian butt out of bed and go look. He rolled out of bed and hit the floor with an aching thump, subconsciously reminding himself that he switched beds with Luigi. Mario traveled around the bedroom, looking in drawers and under chests…nothing. He slowly opened the bedroom door (he knew he should have fixed the creaking door), and peeked out into the living room. Nothing again! Walking on tiptoes, Mario slowly mad his way around the living room, and he jumped around the corner into the kitchen. Then he froze.

There was that scuttling noise again, coming from outside. He started walking a little faster, broke into a trot, threw open the front door, and screamed. Another scream joined his, and a couple of short seconds later, another joined in.

There, standing by Mario and Luigis own bedroom window, was his arch nemesis Bowser! As soon as Mario screamed when he saw Bowser, Bowser started screaming. And when Luigi, who had been following Mario, saw Mario screaming at Bowser (who was screaming at Mario), he began to scream, too.

"What are you doing here, Bowser? Where's Peach at?" Mario exclaimed as soon as the yelling had subsided. He had already shifted into a defensive crouch, and his palms were turned up. A millisecond later, fire appeared in the middle of his hand. Bowser looked at Mario calmly, then his claws, and then he began speaking in a lazy tone.

"Relax, Mario. Peach is at the castle, safe and sound… or safe at least. Apparently, one of her creepy looking toad guards was caught sleeping on the job… you could hear her scream from a mile away," Bowser chuckled softly to himself, then stared pointedly at Marios blazing hands, "Now, seeing as I'm here on 'official' business, could you be so kind as to put your weapons away." Mario hesitated, then looked at Luigi, who had his own palms a-blaze with green flame. They nodded and extinguished their fire.

"Fine Bowser, we're unarmed. Now what are you doing here? We know you better than you think, so you must have some sort of reason for being here."

Bowser looked at Mario eagerly, and reached around to his side. He pulled out a small roll of letters with a string tied around it. He untied the cord and tossed a letter to Mario, then one to Luigi. They stood there looking dumbfounded, until Luigi spoke.

"Uhhh… Bowser? How did you get our mail?" Bowser shrugged.

"I have my ways…but that's not the point! Open the letters."

Mario and Luigi began simultaneously opening their letters. Luigi gasped, dropped his letter, then began jumping up and down.

"I- I can't believe it! It's almost to good to be true! Why, it's almost impossible to get into the Super Smash Brothers competitions! Hey Mario, didn't you get picked for this a few years ago?" Luigi turned to Mario. Mario shrugged his shoulders and dismissed the questions.

"Yeah, only the best of the best are invited to this competition! But I don't recognize any of these Kingdoms. Where's 'Hyrule' located?" Mario examined the paper more closely.

"Who knows? I honestly don't care! All _I _know is that we are on our way to the greatest competition of Heroes of all time! We should start packing if we want to get there on--" Luigi paused.

Bowser had begun laughing, softly to himself at first, then it grew into an earsplitting howl of laughter. He wiped a tear from his eye and controlled himself to inform the two brothers of the source of his hysteria.

"What do you mean, 'heroes'? Why do you think I didn't just steal your letters and toss them away like any other normal creature would do? Why in the _world _do you think I was so keenly intent on making sure you got them? Heck, I even _hand-delivered _them so I definitely knew you got them! And yet you stand here, so _naively _telling me how your precious _'heroes' _are going to be the only ones fighting!"

As Bowser was telling his dark sounding speech, Luigi and Mario had once again shifted into their defensive positions, along with palms of flames. Bowser was becoming dangerously loud and angry looking, and he was known to be quite emotionally unstable.

"So now, do you two imbeciles understand why I was sure to give you you're letters? It's not just your so-called 'heroes' coming to the brawl. It's the creatures who made them who they are, who made those _heroes_! It's the villains, too!"

The villain broke off into an evil cackle, and he walked away from the two open mouthed, mustached heroes.

_**ZeldaDweeb: So if you want to review, you can…please!!!… ahem, so I just want to thank my first two reviewers, sippurp123 and meitanteikid… thank you, you little friendly peeps!!!**_

_**Invisobill: Yes, she's ecstatic… next, we head back to Hyrule, only we go deep into the Gerudo Valley.**_


	3. The People in the Basin

_**ZeldaDweeb: Thank you all very much for the reviews… it makes me so happy inside!! Also, I find it difficult to place the 'a' in all of Mario and Luigis words… EXAMPLE: I like-a pie-a… it makes it more difficult to read.**_

_**Invisobill: Ok, now we head to the Gerudo Fortress to find out what Ganondorf's up to! Oh, and ZeldaDweeb doesn't own anything except for her own socks…**_

**BTW: this chapter is shorter than the rest… just a bit.**

Deep in the Gerudo Valley, confined in a sturdy fortress, and man was lost in a thick fog of concentration. He didn't quite look as the other Hylians did, for he had dark gray-ish skin and fiery red hair. The man was gazing into a shallow pool of water in a stone basin. His weary eyes tightened as he stared at an image of a beautiful russet colored horse, galloping through the broad fields of Hyrule. On the back of the horse were two pointy eared Hylians, one a boy, the other a girl. The young man wore a forest green tunic with weaponry. The Princess Zelda squealed with glee every time Link would make Epona jump over obstacles. Ganondorf, the red-haired man, made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat.

He gazed into the pool for a few minutes more, until he saw the Hylians sitting in a small garden located in the very heart of the castle. The two of them had been sitting in that garden for nearly an hour until a guard decided to check on the Princess. Ganondorf stood up from the table, (but continued looking into the basin) with a sneer on his face.

"Disgusting vermin," he growled, and threw his hand down in the water, splashing away the image of the beautiful people. Ganondorf had been trying to come up with a plan to bring Hyrule into his grasp for about a year now, but he knew that any plans he made would fail miserably. If he could rid himself of Link, however, he _could _capture it.

Many times before had Ganondorf attempted to take over Hyrule, and, many times before, he had _not_ succeeded. He strolled around the room for hours, taking small notes when a good idea tiptoed into his head. But, alas, every time he thought his plans had all come together, the so-called 'hero' Link had to come and ruin it.

This was one of those nights where he paced the ice-cold stone floor for hours, glancing at the basin every 30 minutes or so. By the end of the night, Ganondorf had two different plans going on in his mind, but after examining them closer, he found loopholes in both of them. He hated Link. He hated Link with such a passion, it made the Goddess Nayru feel hopeless. He sighed. That was what he needed, something more powerful than even he, the holder of the Triforces piece of power. Even then, as he thought about what strength and power that he possessed, the top triangle on the Triforce on the back of his hand began to glow. He clenched his hand into a fist and slammed it onto the table with such force that a crack formed on the exact spot where he slammed it.

Ganondorf looked outside through a large glass window. Dawn was breaking through the horizon. He yawned. He had been up all night thinking of a plan, and it had been useless. Stretching, he strode out of the room and into his bedroom suite.

* * *

It was nearly 6:00 p.m. when he awoke. The first thing Ganondorf did (_**surprise surprise**_) was travel to his thinking chamber, the one with the basin and the small scraps of paper in it. He burst through the door and took long, quick strides over to the little pool of water. The Hylians were back together again, telling stories. Link was showing another scar. It was the usual ritual of their evening. Ganondorf was deep in concentration when a small and slightly shrill voice penetrated his thoughts.

"E-excuse me, sir?"

Ganondorfs head snapped up. He turned around slowly to glare at the man who dared to enter his chamber without permission.

"What do you want?" Ganondorf snarled, getting up from his place at the table. The man in the doorway took a small step back and bowed.

"M-my deepest apologies, s-sir, if I interrupted something…b-b-but, I have your mail, and I must deliver it, you see…" the man in the red cap and bunny hood stuttered as Ganondorf snatched the letter from his hands. Tossing them on the table, he turned around and glared at the Postman, who was seriously considering running away. Ganondorf growled. "Why are you _still here_?" He met the Postmans eyes with his own.

"I-I have to make sure you get your m-mail…" he visibly gulped, and his eyes shifted back and forth, looking for an escape route.

"I got it, now _go away_! I don't have time for ninnies like you!" The Postman squealed and darted out of the room. Ganondorf rolled his eyes and took his place at the table once again. He began lazily sweeping his eyes around the room and across the letters when one of them caught his attention. It was a plain white envelope with a golden seal on it labeled _SSBB_. And, even stranger, he felt as though he had seen this particular letter somewhere before. Thinking for another moment, he ripped it open and began reading it. Suddenly, he remembered where he had seen it.

Just last night, as he had been staring into the basin, he had seen Link open a letter with the same exact seal on it, and a few hours before that, Zelda had received an identical one. He glanced into the puddle of glowing water and then went back to the letter, eyes scanning it quickly.

He had been invited to a contest… apparently a very widely known contest. As a man attempting to conquer the universe, he could tell where some of these places were at. The only one that he couldn't quite place was Outset Island. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Three letters were sent here? Me, Zelda, wretched _Link_… yes, that seems correct. No, I don't think I shall waste my time at this contest," he tossed the letter on the table and began walking out of the classroom. Slowly, he began to stop. An idea had just crept its way into his head, and he ran back to the table to pick up the letter.

"Yes! It's perfect!" he cackled evilly and slammed his fist on the table. It _was _perfect. If he went to the contest, he would, at some point, encounter Link in one of the rounds. If he were to rid himself of the hero, he would rid himself of the problem. And if he ridded himself of the problem, he would have a lager chance of taking over Hyrule. Link had to, _had _to, see it coming. It was just too obvious.

Ganondorf laughed softly to himself.

" Too easy…"

_**ZeldaDweeb: Ok, excuses time!!! So yesterday it was storming and I couldn't turn on the computer or it may have died a most horrible death. And the day before that, I found out that I had lost this chapter (go figure) and I am extremely pleasededed that you have all stuck with me even though it took me a while to update… well, not compared to other authors, but still--**_

_**Invisobill: SHUT UP! *breathes heavily* ok, so next time, we go inside a time machine and fast forward to the day of the contest. As you can see, ZeldaDweeb has made the chapters to where it started with Heroes, giving you happiness, then you figure out that villains are in it too, then you find out what a conniving cootie queen that Ganondorf is… please review, because it will get ZeldaDweeb off my back… please stick around for the next chapter!!! To Delfino Plaza, and AWAAAAAAYYY!!**_


	4. Good Attendance

_**ZeldaDweeb: Callooh Callay! It is the first day! Time to answer some questions:**_

_**To SwordSmith1, I will be using some items…mua ha ha ha!**_

_**To Kokiri-Warrior, yes Delfino Plaza is in Mario Sunshine, but I'm using it as the destination of the Super Smash Bros mansion. However, it has nothing to do with Mario… *bows and skips away***_

_**Invisobill: She still doesn't own the characters in this story, however many times she's tried.**_

It was finally day one of the Super Smash Brothers Brawl, and people/creatures had been arriving all day. The first to arrive had been Fox and Falco, who had come together in their battleship Arwing. Soon after that, Link and Zelda had shown up in a horse drawn wagon with the Lon Lon Ranch logo on the side. Soon, contestants began coming in giant mobs, so you couldn't tell who was arriving.

The destination for the Brawl this year was a small little town called Delfino. This wasn't where they would be fighting at, but where they would spend the time remaining from Brawling. The Delfino Plaza was like a small square of cream colored brick buildings, and it was on a peninsula so that anyone could arrive by ship. There was a large strip of land right above the Plaza for anyone arriving by aircraft. One house stood out amongst the others, a large mansion with rust colored bricks and a long path leading up to it. A small but beautiful garden sat outside the front porch of the house, however, no one seemed to notice, for they were too busy greeting and chatting the time away.

A little orchestra was sitting in the chairs at 'Delfinos Place', a diner named for the chef. The band was playing different tunes from each kingdom, morphing it into a different one every few minutes. A fountain shaped like a dolphin sat in the middle of the courtyard, spewing water every which way. In another corner was a restaurant with little tables and lots of blue things (umbrellas, windows, outfits) and many Italian chefs running around a buffet table like mad men. There was also a large stage by the café. Two people walked onto the stage, a man and a woman, with an essence of power, and the man lazily sauntered to the microphone, tapping it a few times. Everyone turned to look at him, and nearly all of them felt a little intimidated. He had black scruffy hair and wore a black vest and pants. For some reason, he looked calm, yet alarmingly aggravated. He clapped his hands together and rubbed them.

"Hi everyone. Welcome to the 32nd annual Super Smash Brothers Competition. This year's title, and all of you should know this if you read the letter, is Brawl… Making it the Super Smash Brothers _Brawl_. Now, there _are _a few rules to follow whilst you stay here in beautiful Delfino, but first we need to take care of attendance," the man (whose name hadn't been revealed yet) stepped aside and allowed a cranky looking Koopa to take the microphone.

"I'm going to call you off by worlds… Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser--"

"Here! Here! Here! Present!" all four of their voices rang loud and clear across the plaza. The Koopa shuddered when Princess Peach's sickeningly sweet voice penetrated his eardrum. He coughed, then began again.

"I wasn't finished! And I would like it if only one of you would call out for all of you! Continuing on: Yoshi, Wario, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong?" The Koopas eyes scanned the crowd quickly.

"Here!" Warios rough and tumble voice shouted from somewhere in the middle of the crowd. The Koopa mumbled to himself.

"Smoke much?" he laughed to himself and continued, "Samus?"

An eerily human-like robot (apparently Samus) shot off a gun in the back of the crowd. A few children could be heard screaming in the distance.

"I will take that as present… okay, R.O.B?"

"Pre-sent," the robot seemed to trip over his words (though clearly in his mind it was a simple battle between the words 'present' or 'here').

"Nina and Popo?"

"We are here!" the two children spoke in unison.

"Mm-hmm… Pit?" the Koopa rubbed his temples in agitation. Nobody answered. Everyone began talking amongst themselves: " Where's Pit?" "He's supposed to be here by now" "Has anyone seen him?".

All of a sudden, the band queued up with a song. After a few seconds, everyone started to recognize the tune: it was "Overworld", the theme for Pit's kingdom. The crowd watched in horror as a child of approximately fell through the sky at an alarming rate, then began cheering wildly as he turned on his belly and floated gracefully to the plaza. Dipping his hand in the fountain, he flung water all over the grumpy Koopas face. Pit flew around in a circle, landed in the middle of the crowd, and bowed flamboyantly. The people around him clapped him on the back and high-fived him. The Koopa slowly wiped the cold water from his face.

"Is Pit here today?" he growled.

Pit jumped into the air, hovered there, and spun around in a circle, "Present!"

"Oh goodie… Meta Knight, Kirby, and King Dedede?"

"Accounted for," a small ball with a mask and a bat-like cape called.

"Yes, okay… Olimar and Mr. Game and Watch?

"Here!"

"Fox, Falco, and Wolf?"

"All here!" a fox with high tech gear called out bright and cheerily.

"Captain Falcon and Snake?"

"Whadd'ya want?" a muscular man in a bluish army outfit shouted.

"Are you both here, moron?"

"What? Oh, yeah." a different man in a blue one piece suit looked around.

"Ooh… we've got a couple of brainiacs… Pikachu, Lucario, Jigglypuff, and the Pokemon _trainer_? Well, at least they have a master!"

"Yep! We're here!" a young boy with a baseball cap and coal black hair called out and raised his arm.

"Ness and Lucas?"

Two young boys, each of them looking no older than the age of nine, said in unison, "Here and ready for action!" Then they did the sporty thing and high fived.

"…O-kay…Prince Marth and Ike?" the Koopa was looking more and more aggravated by the second.

A handsome 16 year old with blue hair lazily raised his arm, "Present…"

The Koopa twitched, "Link, Princess Zelda, Ganondorf, and Toon Link?"

An enormous man in all dark colors with little gold and silver trinkets decorated all over it stepped around the corner of Delfinos Place. He laughed darkly as everyone grew still. This man was obviously dangerous, and they could all tell. Ganondorf glanced at the open-mouthed Link and Zelda, who he had been oh-so cautiously avoiding up to this point.

"Present…" he called with an evil grin, looking directly at Link. He saw Link mouth the word 'no', eyes wide as saucers and mouth gaping. Ganondorf chuckled. The Koopa rolled his eyes and started walking away, thrusting the clipboard into the man on the stages hands.

"They are all accounted for…" The Koopa said sharply. The man just looked at the Koopa like he was an exotic disease that had come to take him to his maker. He walked to the microphone again.

"Hello again. My name is Zack and I am the host of the show. This blond chic over here is Ceres, named for some sort of goddess, and she has to deal with all of your 'personal life' crap. A janitor is waiting at the mansion, her name is Kris, and you _really _don't want to screw with her. Now, there are a few ground rules, which I will go over on the day of the Brawl, when brawling. No stabbing to kill, you must wear protection of some sort, whether it be a magic spell or chain mail, no cursing (meaning naughty words), and _no slapping_… wait, scratch that last. There will be lots of slapping during your stay, I can assure you of that. Slapping is in the Green Zone, while the other bad things are in the Red Zone. Any questions?" Fox raised his hand. "None? Good, moving on." Fox slowly lowered his arm.

"Okay, next matter of business is…" Zack flipped the page on his clipboard, " Let's see… oh yes, it's family photo fun time. And I seem to have misplaced my camera…" Zack began searching his pockets, " Does anyone have a camera I could use?" Everyone started shifting and looking around. They started mumbling:

"…lost mine…"

"…forgot it at home…"

"…broken…"

"…dog ate it…"

Link searched through his leather pouch until he found what he was looking for.

"I've got a pictograph…" he said meekly as he raised it up in the air. Everyone looked at him, the camera, then the pouch. How did he fit that pictograph into that little pouch?

"I'm not sure if it's what you're looking for, but…" he said as he took a few steps forward.

"Does it take pictures?"

"Yes."

"Then it's what I'm looking for," Zack snatched the pictograph away and looked at the camera. He paused, then tossed it at the Koopa, who didn't have the skills to catch it. It bounced off his head and fell into his arms. Zack leaned in closer to the Koopas face and whispered.

"How much do you like your job?"

"I hate it," the Koopa replied.

"Well, then how would you like a three week paid vacation?"

"I would like that very much…"

"Good. Then take the freakin' picture and don't complain." He gathered everyone around and squeezed them into the area of the frame. "Alright! Everyone pose for the picture! Hey, where's Ganondorf?!" Zack began to yell.

"He said he hates pictures and refuses to waste his time with them!" someone shouted back. Zack started to shout profanities.

"Hey! He's in the Red Zone! He just said--" Toon Link started talking until Fox clamped his hand down on his mouth.

The Koopa instructed everyone into their poses, then he took the picture.

"Next matter of business…Ceres, we need to inform them of their living quarters."

Ceres, the girl with the blonde hair and blue dress, walked toward the microphone.

"Hello, my name is Ceres, and if you follow me, I will show you to your mansion."

_**ZeldaDweeb: So I'm pretty proud of myself! I actually wrote the chapter this weekend! *DANCES AROUND IN CIRCLES***_

_**Invisobill: Next time we head to the mansion to find out where each one's room is! Please Review. BTW, tell me if I missed anyone in the attendance thing.**_


	5. Pizza

_**ZeldaDweeb: So I lurve getting reviews, and thank you for giving me so many! Q&A time:**_

_**To meitanteikid; well, to tell the truth, I pretty much swiped the name Zack and his clothes from Final Fantasy. As for Ceres, she is the Greek goddess of agriculture and grain… AND THAT'S WHERE THE NAME "CEREAL" COMES FROM!!! Isn't that awesome?!?**_

_**Invisobill: She still doesn't own anything, not Nintendo, not the previously mentioned Final Fantasy. Nothing. *lights dim and Invisobill backs away slowly and dramatically. Crowd cheers and you can hear a man crying***_

Ceres climbed down from the stage and gestured for the eager crowd to follow her. However, they were not eager enough to follow her and Zack, so they hesitated. Pit was the first one to break free from the crowd, and he quickly took flight and began to follow the two hosts. A few of the more brawny brawlers (_**tee hee**_) decided that they would sooner die than be outshone by a fourteen year old angel, so they took off toward Ceres and Zack. After that, everyone else chose to follow. So they all mobbed toward the hosts.

Everyone was silent for a while. It was like one very long awkward pause, or like being stuck in a room with someone you just told off. They only had to wait a few more seconds to get some sort of entertainment… a laser shot off. They all slowly turned around and looked at the culprit. It was Fox, who had a gun belt that had smoke bellowing off it. He was jumping around in a circle, holding his finger and biting his lip. Finally, he shouted out in pain.

"HOLY MOTHERSHIP!!" he yelled, still jumping, and he went back to biting his lip. His tail was twitching in the tiniest way.

Ceres continued walking, not the least bit surprised. She had seen this all before. Someone always had an accident the first day, and it was usually by their own accord. Sometimes it was a gun going off, sometimes someone got angry and their magic shot off into someones face. People would even just trip and break something. She had seen it all, so this was _not _a big deal to her. Ceres did, however, stop walking when everyone began laughing. They were laughing so hard, they were rolling on the ground and pounding their fists in the dirt. Pit was curled into a ball in the sky, clutching his sides. All of a sudden, he fell out of the sky and onto the ground with a thump, the object that had knocked him down by his side. He rubbed his head with a pout on his face, and he examined the stick that had taken him down. Ceres walked up to the now still group of people and spoke.

"Follow me…_please_,"

It was a quiet trip the rest of the way to the house, and when they got there, the host named Chris was leaning against the brick mansion with a large box of matches in his hands. When the group strolled up to the house, they were met by a huge pile of burnt matches. He pushed off the house and dropped the pack of matches into a deep pocket.

"Hello, my name is Chris. I will be your host for the time you are living in this gorgeous house. If you get into any sort of trouble, I am the one who will decide the consequences, and I am_ not _merciful," He took a dramatic pause to throw a death glare at the crowd, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Now… to start with, I will show you a tour of the house," and with that he strode into the house, quickly followed by the brawlers. When they walked (and flew) into the house, a young girl of about 15 years old was standing in the middle of the floor, clutching a broom with wide eyes. She looked at all of the strangers, nodded her head in the 'hello' fashion, and spoke.

"Heeeyy… my name is Kris and I'm the janitor. If you make a very large mess, I will maim you, and if you vomit at any point in time, I will kill you," everybody chuckled.

"I'm serious."

"Okay Kris, that's enough," Chris shooed the janitor away, "Now, girls will sleep on the third floor, boys on the second. No you may _not _share a room with the opposite gender, breakfast at 10', lunch at 1', and dinner at 7'. Any questions?" He looked around the room and rubbed his hands together.

Nana and Popo raised their arms.

"Yes?"

"We do not wish to be separated…may we share a room?"

"Are you of the opposite gender?"

"Yes."

"No," and with that, he sent the brawlers away to find the rooms that they wanted.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, everyone had settled into their rooms. For the girls, Peach chose the biggest room, Zelda got the second largest, Samus got a decently sized dark blue room, and Nana got the room closest to the stairs.

The boys were a little less fortunate. Since Ganondorf had run off before they could even take a picture, he had a head start on the rooms. Not to anyone's surprise, he had snatched the largest room right off the market. Link chose the smallest (_**I asked him about it later and he said it reminded him the most of his tree house**_). Popo took the room that was the closest to the stairs and Nanas room, and Toon Link, Ness, and Lucas all decided that it would be in their best interest to share a room. Bowser got a large room, but chose not to share (_**surprise surprise**_). Mario and Luigi shared, and poor Yoshi had to bunk with Wario in a small room. Fox and Falco grabbed a medium sized room, though it had sickly yellow walls, and Wolf got stuck with a room that was only slightly larger than Links room. Pit got the third largest room (_**after much begging and pleading. He said he needed it because of his wingspan…oldest trick in the book! Ha-ha!**_) and Ike _insisted_ that he share a room with Marth. Olimar, Mr. Game-and-Watch, and Sonic shared because they were just about the smallest, Donkey Kong and Diddy bunked together happily, and all of the Pokemon slept in the same room. Snake and Captain Falcon shared, and Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede shared. _**Whew! I feel like I'm missing someone…O__o**_

Chris walked around the house, knocking on everyone's doors and telling them to meet him in the living room. They slowly emerged, the first ones being the few women that there were, and then the men.

For once, Samus Aran (the large orange robot) had taken her power suit off. She was, to everyones surprise, quite lovely. She had hair the color of the finest gold, a shimmering blue an black suit, and sapphire eyes. She also had uh, _quite _the figure, which was always covered up by her bulky power suit. Nearly everyone was shocked to see that Samus, was infact, a _woman_.

When everyone was in the living room and chatting quietly, Ceres walked back into the house.

"All right, I just thought I'd let you know that it is approximately 7', so that means… it is time for dinner. You may stay here and cook, or you can go out and eat. If I do say so myself, there are some lovely Italian restaurants by the bay," she bade them farewell and strode through the swinging doors of the kitchen.

"Soo… who all is eatin' out?" Captain Falcon clapped his hands an rubbed them together. That seemed to melt everyone and they all started chit-chatting and walking toward the front door. Everyone decided that this being the first day, eating out would probably be the safest route. As Link and Zelda were waking out the door, a shrill voice could be heard in the crowd.

"Link! Hey, yo, Link!" with this, Link turned around and stared into a pair of bright blue eyes that were nearly an exact replica of his own.

"Can I help you?" Link asked. He didn't want to hold up Zelda.

"Umm… no, no not really…I just wanted to say hello to myself… or rather, you…but, I think you get the point and I fear I'm beginning to ramble… so… hi."

"Hello…" Link looked a little more closely at this slightly more animated version of himself.

"I'm Toon Link, by the way. I'm basically you when you were a kid, only slightly more…toonish…I guess," Toon Link shrugged and then stuck out his hand. Link took it, and slowly shook it.

"I'm Link. You and I are basically the same, only I'm older and slightly _less _toonish looking,"

Toon Link beamed, "I can tell we're going to get along just fine, Link. Well, I guess I'll see you after dinner!" his attention got diverted to another sense of entertainment (Ness and Lucas) and he ran away, waving his arms like a lunatic. Link raised an eyebrow.

"Wow. Zelda, promise me that if we ever go back in time again and I act like that, slap me," Link shook his head, smiling. Zelda giggled.

"Oh, but Link. You _did _act like that."

Link rolled his eyes and put his arms around Zeldas shoulders. They walked a few more steps when a strong force pushed them aside.

"Move, you filthy peasant!" Ganondorf shoved Link and continued taking long strides down the hill. Link scowled and his hand reached instinctively to the handle on the Master Sword. Zelda pulled his hand back down.

"It's not worth it, Link… _He's _not worth it," Zelda released his hand. He sighed and looked up at the sky.

"I know. It's just that… well, I _don't _know. I kinda feel like he's up to something. Maybe I just need to settle down and lower my superstitious meter," Link smiled and looked back down at Zelda. He was definitely a believer in some superstitions and prophecies. Zelda had a knack for sensing things, and that made him a believer. When they were only ten years old, she had a vision that Ganondorf would attempt to take over Hyrule, and that Link was to save them all. At that time, Ganondorf had sworn his loyalty to the Kingdom of Hyrule. Zelda, however, had seen past his so-called loyalty and, without her, Hyrule would be in a time of darkness right now.

They made their way through the mob of creatures and strolled down the long path to the plaza. There, they say a small brick building with a dark blue fringe above the door. It looked better than all the other pink and orange buildings that were being swarmed by hungry smashers, so they went in with a few others. Pit, Samus, Meta Knight, Fox, and Falco all decided on the blue restaurant, too.

The little Italian restaurant was called Delfinos Place. There were little dark brown tables with candles on them, and a counter with a clear glass case of sweets and pastries in it. There was a large dry-erase board in the corner of the shop that said: "Welcome Heroes and Villains! We are now serving food from every kingdom! Best of luck -Delfino."

On the wall behind the pastries was an enormous menu which had different foods sorted into kingdoms. There were a few others in the shop; an old Toad sitting in the corner reading a book, and another Toad nibbling on a piece of pizza, barely awake. The brawlers curiously looked at the customers, until Pit left their little group. He walked over to the Toad eating the pizza and tapped his shoulder. The Toad looked up.

"May I help you?" He yawned. Pit moved his eyes to the pizza, then back to the Toad. Pit pointed at the food.

"Yes. What is that you are eating?" (_**you have no idea how bad I wanted to put, "Yes. What is that which you are consuming?"**_)

"Are you serious? You don't know what _this_," he held up the food, "is?"

"No, I most certainly do not."

"This…is a _pizza_."

"Is it good?"

"I suppose…" the Toad put the pizza down and shooed Pit away. Pit glanced back at him and jerked his thumb back at the pizza.

"Man, that looks pretty good. I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting one of those," he walked to the counter and spoke to the cashier.

"Hello, I would like to order a pizza!" The cashier just goggled at him.

"Do you mean a _slice _of pizza? And what kind do you want?" Pit stood there for a minute, then looked at the Toad with the pizza.

"Uhh… I'll just have what he's having." Pit rubbed the back of his neck.

"Okay, you're one of those 'Super Brawlers' or whatever, right?"

"Yes. Why?" Pit asked curiously.

"Compliments of the chef. You guys get to have free food for the time you guys live here."

Pit was ecstatic, "Wow! Cool, thanks!" he walked away and sat at a table, humming a song.

Soon everyone had ordered and received their food, and a few more brawlers had come into the restaurant. Link shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Zelda looked at him with concern. She knew he didn't like being around people he didn't know that well, so she pointed to the door and stood up. He followed suit and breathed in deeply when he stepped outside.

"Do you want to go somewhere else and eat?" Zelda asked. She looked around at the other places and could see that they were full.

"No, I'm fine. Lets go check out the beach or something," so the two warriors took off toward the beach. Luckily, there was no one down their, so they just sat on the warm sand with their feet in the water. They sat like that for nearly an hour, until dear Mother Nature decided it was time for them to go home. They heard a clap of thunder, then felt raindrops tickling their faces. They jumped up and ran, giggling, back to the warm mansion that was their present home.

_**Invisobill: So ZeldaDweeb is crying in a corner right now, because she thinks you all are mad at her because it took her more that a week to update. But she would feel oh-so much better if you would leave a review. She promises that it will never happen again, and if she gets at least 2 reviews today, she will update today. After all, all is well in the time of SPRING BREAK!! **_

_**Also, she would like to let you know that she finished reading an amazing story called "Unity" today, and you should totally look it up. It's a SSBB story.**_

_**She also says that she lurves the ZeLink pairing, which there may be more of, come later in the story… **_


	6. Let's get Wolfy

_**ZeldaDweeb: *comes out of dark corner, wiping away tears* so you're not angry? *jumps up and down* YAY! I was truly hoping that you people would still read my story! **_

_**Invisobill: See? I told you they would keep reading! ZeldaDweeb doesn't own anything in this chapter. Look at how nice she is, she updated even though she only got ONE review instead of TWO…**_

They were almost to the mansion, when Link tripped and fell into a small puddle of mud. Zelda grabbed her sides to keep from laughing her way back down the long hill. (_**I mean, really, who would design a mansion on top of a huge hill, then expect them to never fall down to their ultimate DOOM!**_) Link had barely managed to keep his face out of the mud, but he still couldn't stand due to the extreme slippery-ness of the puddle. He looked left and right to see if there were any branches from the neighboring woods that would be close enough to grab onto. Zelda had finally stopped laughing, and she was looking into the woods with a strange expression on her face.

"What are you looking at, Zelda?" He dragged himself out of the puddle and attempted to rub the mud off of him. Then he stopped. He heard a noise, a noise that he could recognize _anywhere_. It was a light-hearted giggle.

"Did you hear that, Zelda? It kinda sounded like…like Midna," he stared into the woods and squinted his eyes. He shrugged and began walking over to Zelda, who tore her eyes away from the woods.

"Yeah, I _did _hear something…and I thought I _saw _something, too. But, maybe it was just my imagination…" she looked at Link and shook her head, laughing softly. They both jumped when they heard something else giggle with her. The two Hylians maneuvered quickly and quietly into the woods, and looked for any sign of their Twilight friend. They were about to give up and go back when someone stepped out of the shadow, chuckling. They gasped.

"Midna? What are you doing here? Why aren't you in the Twilight Realm?" Zelda inquired. Midna was in her normal form; blue skin, fiery red hair, a long black cape, and a dress with a long slit up the side. Link thought he was going to faint. He had truly thought he was never going to see Midna again. Midna laughed.

"Well, I thought I'd just drop by, see how the dog was doing. Has he been behaving himself?" She disappeared for a split second and reappeared by Link. She patted his head.

"Anyway, I can't stay for long. People will soon realize I'm missing, and I wouldn't wish for them to get uncomfortable with my absence," she twirled dramatically and an orange and black spike appeared in the palm of her hand. She saw the uncomfortable look on Links face as he looked at the item.

"Why do you still have this?" he looked up at Midna with a curious expression on his face. She rolled her eyes and pretended to toss it to him, causing him to flinch.

"Relax, little beast. I just had a feeling that we would meet again, and that you would need it," she spun around in a quick circle and, to the surprise of Link and Zelda, turned into an Imp. She folded her arms and sat cross-legged in the air.

"Well, aren't you going to try it out, beast? Is the puppy afraid? Tee-hee!" Link scoffed and touched the tip of the spiral with his pointer finger. He fell to the ground, the spiral with him. He was heaving, like he was going to vomit, then threw up his head in an earsplitting scream. It morphed into a howl, and he turned back into the form that caused him to meet Midna in the first place.

The grey and white wolf lay on the ground motionless where the green clad hero used to stand.

* * *

It had taken Link a few minutes to wake up after he had passed out. Midna had sent Zelda to get a bucket of water from the ocean, then had thrown it on Link. After a few smacks on the head from Midna, he woke up and growled. He still looked like he could fall over at any moment, but he stood up and at least _acted _strong. Midna giggled again and sat down on Links back, none too softly.

"Ahh… the little beast is awake! You don't mind if I sit here, right?" she hopped onto Links back, "I thought not!" He turned his head to the side and rolled his eyes, making sure Midna could see. Midna had found him in a prison cell when he transformed into a wolf the very first time. She had rescued him, and in return he had to do exactly as she said. So, she decided to take the place of sitting on his back like a horse, and she was doing it again.

The Hylians were disappointed that that Midna was only able to stay for a short while, but they knew she had to get back to the Twilight realm. She gave Link a quick pat on the head, wished Zelda and him good luck, and twirled in a circle, disappearing. Link looked pointedly at the orange and black glowing spiral, then at Zelda. He knew that it was safe for two reasons: one, the light in her heart, and two, she was wearing gloves and therefore couldn't be affected by the dark magic. They strolled silently back to the mansion. About halfway there, the Princess instinctively reached out a hand to pet Link. It felt kind of weird, scratching your best friend behind the ear, but he didn't seem to mind. She literally fought the urge to pick up a stick and throw it, just to see if he would go after it.

Soon, the mansion was upon them, and Zelda bent down to Links level, petting him on the head.

"Ok, no one knows that you can turn into a wolf. So, be prepared for some, er, surprise reactions. Just thought I would let you know," Zelda opened the door, took a deep breath and led her faithful friend into the kitchen with her.

The reactions varied greatly. Peach screamed and pulled out a frying pan, Nana fainted into Popos arms, while Falco and Fox came over with huge grins on their faces. Mario got into a defensive position, and Luigi ran away (_**don't get me wrong, I love Luigi, but he really never struck me as brave**_). Ganondorf didn't even look up from his cup of coffee.

"Well well well… who might this be?" Falco reached his hand out and ruffled Links fur. He growled. Fox strolled by and looked at Zelda, then Link, then Zelda again.

"Hey, you know how to get rid of that whole growling problem? Get him neutered. He's just intimidated by me!" He and Falco began laughing and walking out of the room. Link sat down and coughed. Nana walked over, much to Popos distress, and reached a shaky hand out to touch Links furry head.

"If you are Link, it must be okay… don't be scared Nana, don't be scared," she closed her eyes tightly and patted him on the head, rather roughly. He let his tongue loll out of the side of his mouth, figuring he looked silly enough not to scare her. She giggled her girly little laugh and scratched his nose.

Zelda smiled and told them all what happened. She told them all about Midna and the dark spiral that could turn him into a wolf. Peach began hyperventilating, and soon she fainted into Marios arms. Toon Link shoved his way through the crowd of people.

"Oh _wow_! Oh my gosh, Link, am I going to be able to do that one day? That's sooooooooooo cool!" He ran away, clapping his hands and shouting for Ness and Lucas.

After a few more minutes, everyone decided it was time for bed and began leaving the kitchen. Link yawned and stretched. Zelda ruffled his head, pulled the spiral out of a secure pocket, and touched it to his nose. He placed the spiral into his tunic pocket and yawned again.

"Well, It's been a long day, and after all of this turning into a wolf business, I'm a tad tired. After I take a nice, loooooong bath, I'm going to hit the hay. Night, Zel!" he took off toward the bathroom, leaving Zelda to walk up the stairs to her hopefully peaceful slumber.

_**ZeldaDweeb: just so you know, I don't really think of Midna as his one and only love… no, I think of her as like…oh, and older sister or something. Sorry for all you Midna and Link lovers out there! I'm a firm believer in ZeLink!**_

_**Invisobill: I think she would appreciate a review… yeeessss… also…**_

_**GIR! YOUR WAFFLES HAVE SICKENED ME! FETCH ME THE BUCKET!!**_


	7. Light Reading

_**ZeldaDweeb: Hmm… I have decided that my story must not be half bad… I'm actually getting reviews and peoples are favoriting my story! Just remember, I am taking your reviews to heart and any reasonable suggestions will be used. So, Kokiri-Warrior wants more Zelda and Link perspective? Well, that seems reasonable enough.**_

_**Invisobill: ZeldaDweeb is coming to her senses, look at her, not going crazy in this chapter! *sheds a tear***_

_**ZeldaDweeb: So, listen to the song "Changes" by Butterfly Boucher and David Bowie. I was listening to it last night and I kinda think that Butterfly's part sounds like a good voice for Samus… mua ha ha ha… So I don't own anything to do with SSBB…or Nintendo…**_

It was around 1' in the morning when Zelda felt a poke. She ignored it, thinking she was either dreaming or it was just a figment of her imagination. Another poke made her open her eyes, and as soon as her vision stopped being blurred, she looked into the tearstained face of Nana. Nanas lip began to quiver.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up, Zelda. I-I had a bad dream…" she began to cry again, and Zelda picked her up and plopped her on the bed next to her. Nana continued crying for another few minutes.

"What was your dream about?" Zelda asked in a soothing tone. Nana wiped her eyes and sniffed.

"Me and Popo were walking in the woods, and then it got really dark, and I'm afraid of the dark, and then Popo went away, and I don't know where he went, and then some scary monsters came and…then I woke up. Can I sleep with you tonight?" Nana looked at her with large wet eyes. Zelda nodded her head and lifted up the blanket for Nana.

Zelda lay awake for a while longer, waiting until she heard the steady breathing of sleep. She was wide awake now, thinking of all the times when she was a little girl and she had nightmares. She didn't know at the time that they were prophecies, and she hadn't had any parent to go to when she was frightened. Her dad dismissed the dreams, and her mother had passed away when she was young. Luckily, she had Impa, who listened with care and made Zelda say her dreams out loud. For some reason, when you're young, saying a bad dream out loud makes it not as bad.

Zelda still couldn't sleep, so she softly climbed out of bed and threw on her dress, without her effects. Opening the door slowly, she tiptoed out in the hallway. There was a bookshelf in the living room, so she would grab a bit of light reading, then head off to bed again. She left a light on in the bedroom in case Nana woke up, but that kid was a heavy sleeper. She crept down the stairs and passed the boys hallway. There was an open door to Popos room, so she peeked inside. Popo was sitting on his bed making a cats cradle with a piece of string. Zelda shrugged and walked back into the hall, then down the stairs again. She stopped in the kitchen, grabbed a glass of water, then walked to the bookshelf in the living room.

There were so many different choices of books. Books on Corneria, books on the Mushroom Kingdom, books on glaciers and Skyworld. She found the section dedicated to Hyrule and picked out a book on the history of the goddesses, Nayru, Farore, and Din. She noticed one of the books was missing and she rolled her eyes. Opening the gold outlined cover, she walked around the couch to sit on it, barely looking up from her book.

"Hey Zelda," Link was stretched out on the sofa, reading the missing book from the shelf. He hadn't even looked up from his book yet.

"Hey Link. What are you doing up?" Zelda pushed his legs off of the couch and sat down. He yawned.

"I could ask you the same thing," he smiled and closed his book, setting it down on the end table. He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, I just couldn't sleep after the events of today, so I came down here to catch up on my reading," he held up the book he had been reading, _Hyrule History_. Zelda held up her book too.

"Same here. Nana had a bad dream, so she's in my bed right now. She probably won't even know that I'm gone. Do you think Master Hand would let her and Popo share a room? I mean, they _are _brother and sister…" Zelda drifted off.

"Well, I don't blame you there. I mean, those two are inseparable… kinda like us," Link grinned and put his arms around her shoulders. They sat there for a few more minutes and talked, until they fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

"Should we wake them up?"

"No, I have a better idea… someone get a camera."

"That's mean Fox! I think we should wake them up before Zack or Chris come around…"

"Nonsense! This is a golden opportunity, Nana. There's this thing called blackmail that you should know about…"

"Shut up, Fox! I think they look kinda cuuttee!"

"God Peach, you are such a sissy."

"At least I act girly, Samus!"

"I got a bucket of water!"

Splash! Zelda gasped and shot forward, dripping wet with water. Link pulled off his cap and twisted it, draining all of the water out of it, all the while glaring at the small crowd of people surrounding them. Fox and Falco stood at the front, wide grins on their faces.

"Rise and shine, lovelies!!" Fox shouted loudly and spread his arms. Zelda turned red. This would've been the scandal of the decade at the castle.

"What were you two doing down here?" Falco crossed his arms.

"Oh, quiet Fox…you too Falco! We were just catching up on our reading," she tried to look more collected, and did a surprisingly good job of it for being soaking wet and drowsy. Link yawned and tossed his hat on the end table, picking up his book in the process. He waved it with a small smile on his face.

"Oh, were you catching up on your reading, or your '_reading_'?" (_**heh heh…innuendos**_) Falco used air quotes and looked around the room. Nana and Popo looked confused. Thankfully for Link and Zelda, Toon Link came down the stairs in a pair of pajamas with his hair sticking up on one side. Everyone turned to look at him, and he saw that everyone was fully dressed in their armor. He groaned rather loudly.

"Are you serious? We have to dress as soon as we wake _up_? I'll be right back!" he barreled up the stairs.

"Well, that was weird. Anyhoo, I--" Sonic was interrupted by the front door opening and closing with a slam. Zack walked into the room and looked suspiciously at the brawlers, then walked over to the stairs and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"TIME TO GET UP! MEETING IN THE KITCHEN IN PRECISELY TEN MINUTES!" then he walked over to the already dressed brawlers and spoke.

"What's going on in here? And don't say 'nothing' because then I'll know you're lying. There is never 'nothing' going on," he looked at fox who was standing there with a solemn look on his face. He opened his mouth to say what happened when he saw Nana out of the corner of his eye. He sighed, then spoke.

"Just catching up on our reading," when he said this, Nana beamed. Zack shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the room. The crowd of people mobbed into the kitchen. Falco nudged Fox.

"Aww… you have a soft spot for little kids, mainly Nana," he batted his eyes, "how sweet!" Fox punched him in the side.

_**Ten minutes later…**_

Everyone was sitting in the dining room chairs, feet propped up on the tables and mumbling about how early it was. Zack clapped his hands, attracting everyones attention. He coughed.

"I take it you are all doing well in your new house, so I'll get right to the point. The day after tomorrow is the first contest. Tomorrow, we are taking a tour, except for the two people in the first contest. They get to go to the training grounds and work on their mad fighting skills. The rest of you are _required _to go on this tour… no excuses. The two people in the brawl tomorrow are…………Mario and Bowser. Have a nice day!" he left the room as quickly as he had entered.

_**ZeldaDweeb: oh yes, if anyone thinks they have a good voice match for any of the characters in this story, please alert the authorities. Aka, me! And you saw some more Zelda Link stuff in this chapter, but tell me if I do it too much, 'kay? **_

_**Invisobill: I bet you all can't wait to see the next chapter… well, please please please please review! Thank you, thank you…**_


	8. Breakfast

_**ZeldaDweeb: so, I just thought I'd let you all know that as soon as I got the review from Kokiri Warrior about Shake It by Metro Station being the PERFECT voice for Link, I immediately downloaded it… and they were right! It's absolutely perfect!!!!! Thank you Kokiri Warrior!**_

_**Invisobill: I think it's my job to tell the readers that you don't own anything, isn't it?**_

_**ZeldaDweeb: cough cough… yes.**_

Everyone was surprised at how fast Zack had left the room. They were all silent for a few more minutes.

"He pulled us…out of bed…for _that_?!" Bowser slammed his fist down on the table and screamed, "What's for breakfast? Whose making breakfast?!"

Peach jumped up from the table and pointed her finger around the room, looking for someone, "I'll make breakfast! Samus, Zelda, do you think you can help me? Thank you!" she pulled out a frying pan from nowhere and headed off to the kitchen, closely followed by Zelda and Samus. As soon as they were in the safe haven of the kitchen, where no man dared to venture, Peach turned on Zelda.

"All right, what happened last night?" Peach walked over to the stove and turned it on. Samus dropped into a chair and propped her feet up on the counter.

"I already told everyone, nothing happened! I went downstairs to do some reading, I saw Link, I sat with him, and then…well, I guess we fell asleep," Zelda grabbed a cup from the cupboard and filled it with water. Peach waved her hand dismissively.

"I believe you, I was just hoping for something a little…eh, juicier. Samus, hand me five cartons of eggs. Anyway Zelda, you two would-- oh, Samus, bacon too please-- you two would make such a _cute _couple. How many years have you known each other? Six?"

"Seven. But…we're practically relatives. Look, I don't mean to be rude, but can we just drop the subject for now? Thanks…" she put her glass of water on the counter and began helping Peach with the cooking. Samus already had her feet propped up again, and after a couple more minutes of silence, she threw her arms up in the air in frustration.

"So _why _did I need to come in here?" she asked irritatingly. Peach barely even looked up from her frying pan.

"Because, we can use this time to get to know each other. Consider this bonding time," the two princesses and bounty hunter continued cooking for another hour, chatting and bonding. They were finally done with breakfast and brought the many plates of eggs and bacon out to the hungry brawlers, then took their places at the large table. Peach sat by Mario, Samus got stuck by Captain Falcon, and Zelda by Link. Bowser sat and glared at Mario the whole time, who would glance up at him every now and then. He dropped his fork on the table and wiped his face angrily.

"Why do you keep _staring _at me? It's so…un_comfortable_," he shifted in his seat. Bowser smirked.

"Calm down, I'm just playing a game. It's called, 'Is Marios temper as short as he is'… sounds fun, doesn't it?" he went back to his food grinning. Marios face became red, and he stormed off, quickly followed by Peach, who looked very flustered. Everyone vaguely noticed in the back of their minds that Luigi didn't make eye contact with Bowser for the rest of breakfast.

Samus also had an uncomfortable breakfast. She felt Captain Falcon staring at her, which was aggravating her. She hadn't really met him yet, but she did know that he was a flirtatious pig (he really sucked at the flirting thing though). Captain Falcon stuck out his hand to her.

"Do you know how much a polar bear weighs?"

"Enough to crush every bone in you're body if you say 'enough to break the ice'?" Falcon lowered his hands and made a hissing noise. Samus wiped her mouth daintily and got up from the table. Fox poked his fork at his eggs and made a gagging noise.

"Well, not that this isn't _delicious_, but I think I have to get going… join me Falco?" the two strange friends stood up and dashed out of the kitchen. It was quiet for a few more awkward seconds. Kirby yawned, and in a split second, breakfast was over. A couple of people groaned, but most just dismissed the inhalation of their food and walked out of the room. Ganondorf went upstairs, and the mansion shook when he slammed his door shut. Link walked upstairs too, but he made sure to make a large display of shutting his door super quietly. Peach was sitting in the living room, talking sweetly to Mario, who seemed to be over the short jokes at the table. She looked up at Zelda and waved.

"Where's Link?" the pink princess asked while looking around the room. Zelda shrugged.

"Well, he's had a bit of a long morning… probably sleeping in an actual bed, to be truthful. That couch is not meant to be slept on. I think I'm going to grab a bit of sleep too, actually," she stretched and said goodbye to Peach and Mario, who waved. Marth walked into the room and was right in the middle when two bright blue flashes ran around the living room in circles. The Altean prince sighed, unsheathed his sword, stuck it out in front of him, and began walking toward his destination: the bookshelf. The two flashes ran into each other when they discovered the danger of being beheaded by the dangerous blade. Fox and Falco lay on the floor in a tangle.

"What was that about, Princess? Are you trying to kill us?" Falco rubbed his head and stood up as Marth grabbed a book on the history of Altea. Fox smiled cockily.

"Oh, he just needs to catch up on his '_reading_'."

"Shut your face, coyote," he sheathed his sword and trudged up the stairs. Fox looked bewildered.

"Well, who put his panties in a bunch? Jeez, I was just trying to be funny… is he always like that?" he looked at Ike, who shrugged and went back to cleaning his sword. Fox looked at Falco and Sonic.

"You guys wanna have a race? First one to make three laps to the far end of the bay and back wins ten bucks," the trio raced outside, and you cold hear Sonic counting down from three inside the house.

* * *

_Toon Link, Ness, and Lucas's room_

The three little boys sat on their beds, talking and throwing a ball. Ness tossed the ball at Lucas.

"So, Toony… you're kind of a dog when you're older. And I'm not talking about the wolf thing, which is pretty awesome by the way," Lucas said as he threw the ball to Toon Link. Toon Link shrugged.

"Meh, I guess. But it's like, illegal or something for her to date a 'commoner' like him," Toon Link blew off the comment. Ness caught the ball next and spoke.

"Dude, why is it illegal to marry someone like Link? Didn't he like, save the world and all humanity? Shouldn't the Royal Council ,or whatever weird thing they have that decides that kinda thing, approve of him?" the ball went to Lucas again.

"If I'm correct, he saved their butts royally… I mean, _big time_!" Lucas laughed and threw the ball hard at Toon Link. It bounced off his head and out the open window. Lucas shrugged.

"Who wants to go spy on some adults?"

The three boys raised their hands. Lucas grinned and stood up from the bed.

"Who do you want to spy on first? There's always Samus, Link, Ganondorf…"

"Bluh, if we spy on Link and Zelda, they'll probably be _kissing _or something… Ganondorf scares us all, and Samus will kill us… the best sounding of the three sounds like Link and Zelda… off we go, then."

So the three young boys went out on their spying adventure.

_**ZeldaDweeb: hmm… what will they discover? Sounds like a cliffhanger! If you don't review, I will hold the next chapter hostage and you will never find out what happens! Mua ha ha ha ha!!**_

_**Invisobill: She's kidding… the next chapter will be about the boys and their ninja spying skills, and the tour… which is awesome… **_


	9. Heavy Hats

_**ZeldaDweeb: Being the kind being that I am, I have once again taken your reviews to heart. I'm sorry that I made Fox sound jerkish… I was trying to make him and Falco the "sarcastic" team, but apparently they came on too strong…oops, heh heh… **_

_**Invisobill: Hmm… ZeldaDweeb doesn't own anything, such as SSBB. **_

_**By the by, I'm still looking for voices for the characters…**_

The three little boys crept out of there rooms and stuck to the wall. They looked a little silly, squinting they're eyes and rolling like spies, but nobody asked what was going on, that is, until Kris came along. She was carrying a broom and dustpan down the hallway, and when she saw the kids creeping around, she assumed they were up to something.

"What are you doing?" she stopped the boys in they're tracks. They slowly turned around, then straightened up and acted like nothing was going on. Then it became a three against one staring match of the champions. The seconds ticked by, and Kris was winning, until she heard a loud bang coming from downstairs, followed by, "Sonic! You were supposed to stop running _outside_!" Kris sighed, and then ran down the stairs. Toon Link looked stunned.

"Well, I guess _that _was lucky…" he made a dramatic turn to the bedrooms again and continued walking, Ness and Lucas trailing close behind. He finally figured out which room was Links, then hushed the two kids behind him, pointing to the bedroom and mouthing "Link". They peeked inside.

Link was sitting on his bed with a knife and string, making arrows. Ness tapped Toon Link on the shoulder.

"Why does he need arrows? It's not even the first contest yet?"

Link rolled his eyes and stood up from the bed, "For shooting little boys that like to spy on people," he said carelessly as he strung the Fairy Bow. The kids screamed and piled out of the doorway faster than you can say 'funeral'. After they were far enough away, they stopped running and stood there, panting.

"Good choice of spying, there Lucas," Toon Link wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. Lucas grinned a toothy grin.

"Well, it was better than getting murdered by Samus, or perhaps you'd rather go and visit Ganondorf? I didn't think so!" Lucas laughed out loud. Ness straightened his hat out.

"You know, there are more people than just them in this house… there's a whole group to pick from. We could go irritate Bowser," Ness suggested. Bowser was big and mean looking, but he was slow…very, _very_, slow. The trio looked at each other, and spent the rest of the day harassing a very agitated and large Koopa.

* * *

_The next morning…_

Everyone was exhausted from the day before. The three littlest kids had harassed Bowser for the afternoon, which pretty much put everyone else in the vicinity in danger. Fox nearly had his head torn off from trying to negotiate with the ferocious turtle. He wasn't too happy about being stuck in the hospital room (_**oh, btw, there is a large room in the boys wing that has curtains separating separate cots for the hospitalized**_) for a few hours while Dr. Mario wrapped his scorched arm in gauze and gave him pain pills for his neck.

Anyway, the whole house was silent, that is, until…

**BANG BANG BANG BANG!!**

The sound of metal hitting metal rang through the house and destroyed the eardrums of many a brawler, especially those with sensitive animal or Hylian ears. A few groans were heard, and people began opening there doors, checking to see what the commotion was. It was Zack holding two pots in his hands, banging them together.

"EVERYONE DOWN IN THE LIVING ROOM IN FIFTEEN MINUTES! BE DRESSED!" He shouted loudly in the stairway, nearly causing Peach to fall down the stairs in her silky pink nightgown. She went back upstairs to check the grandfather clock in her room. Everyone heard her scream.

"SEVEN THIRTY?! WHAT IS _WRONG _WITH YOU?! NO ONE WAKES UP AT _SEVEN THIRTY_!!" she slammed her door shut and began getting ready, throwing everything around. Mario rubbed the back of his neck and started walking into his room, but was stopped by Fox.

"Wow. I thought she was always nice? She _always _seems nice," he said, seeming very surprised. Mario smiled a sad little smile.

"She is. She's just not a…_morning _person. But, yes, other than that, she's always in a good mood," he said as he shut the door. Fox shrugged and walked into him and Falcos room.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, everyone was in the living room. Peach was sitting on the couch with a smile on her face, sipping a cup of coffee. A whole lot of people looked at her like she was crazy, or bipolar maybe. Now, there were a few people who were afraid to ever have to fight her. She was like a bomb. She could go off at any second.

Zack, Chris, and Ceres walked into the room. Zack had to hold in a smirk when he saw Peach drinking her coffee peacefully. He clapped his hands and got everyones attention, then cleared his throat.

"So, today we are going on a family vacation. We will eat out at the restaurant of you're choice, then we will meet at the fountain when you're done with breakfast. The only people that are allowed to stay behind are Mario and Bowser, but they can come if they want. Keep in mind you two, if you stay, you train. Are either of you going with us?"

Mario raised his hand. Bowser raised his hand grumpily.

"Ok, then no one is staying behind. Excellent You have an hour at the breakfast restaurant of your choice. Startiiiiiiing…now," the three hosts stepped aside to allow the brawlers space to crowd through the doors. Mario ran over to Peach, who placed her coffee cup on the table daintily. The three little boys were arguing on which place to eat, and Nana and Popo were looking for someone to eat with. Fox got a soft look on his face when he saw them, and he walked over to the little siblings, much to Falcos dismay. He had to admit, though Fox looked tough, he had a weak spot for a sweet smile and little kids. Fox came back over a few moments later, holding both siblings hands and grinning. Falco rolled his eyes.

"Hey Falco! Look who I found!" he looked at both kids.

"You know Fox, some people would find it creepy how attached you are to kids," but he walked out the door with the Ice Climbers and Fox. Link and Zelda followed closely behind, Link asking where Zelda wanted to eat. She thought for a few seconds, then decided that they could just go back to the house and make a couple of sandwiches and they could eat at the fountain. He thought that was a pretty good idea, so they raced back to the house and grabbed some food. When they were done, the whole crowd was already down the hill at the bottom.

It didn't take as long as they thought it would to reach the end of the dratted hill. They looked into each and every restaurant (the fountain was right in the middle of all of them) and saw the long waiting line for each of them. They saw Fox looking happy with a giggling Nana on his shoulder, and Falco with a face that looked like "I will get you for this Fox" and a giggling Popo on his shoulder. Link and Zelda laughed.

"Wow, who would've known that Fox would like kids," she said after swallowing a bite of sandwich.

"Yeah, he looks pretty happy with that little girl on his shoulder. Kinda makes you wonder if his mood changes with theirs. You know, like if she were to fall and scrape her knee and start crying, he would be really sad until her mood picked up again," he leaned back, forgetting that he was sitting on the edge of a fountain. He gasped as he felt the cold water hit his back and the water trickling down the fountain sprayed his face. Zelda laughed (almost choking on her sandwich) and pointed at him. He felt his head, and noticed that his hat was gone. He saw it moving around at the bottom of the fountain, and then he remembered where he carried Navi. He reached his arm in the water and pulled out his hat as quickly as he could.

Navi was sputtering. Link had to hold in a smile as the little fairy flew up to his face and yelled.

_What was __**that **__about? I could've, I don't know, __**drowned**__, or something! _Navi fluttered over to his hat.

_Do you know how heavy this hat is to me? It was like sitting under water with a __**cow **__on you! Do you want to try that sometime? _the fairy breathed in deeply and turned around to look at Zelda.

_Hello, Princess Zelda. How's life in the mansion going? Well, I hope it's going good. You look very nice today. _Navi flew back over to Link, who was in the process of climbing out of the fountain, and she hit him on the nose, causing him to fall back in. She flew back into his hat and magically dried it. Link rolled his eyes and sat up to prevent water to drip onto his face, then grabbed his hat and spoke into it.

"Naaavi… I didn't mean to fall in the water like that, so I apologize. I will try to never let it happen again… promise," he put his hat on and climbed out of the fountain with a groan. He had hit the floor of the fountain hard with his back… and I mean _hard_. He looked around at the neighboring cafes, and saw Fox and Falco laughing really hard, but then he saw the sad look on Nanas face.

_I should let her know I'm okay_, Link thought when he saw Fox look up at Nana and get a sad look on his face. Link waved at Nana and Popo, then mouthed the words, 'I'm fine'. Nanas face brightened, then she started laughing, and so did Fox. Link turned to Zelda.

"Well, that solves the question about Fox's mood changing with the kids… it does," he said as he sat back down with a squish. Zelda giggled.

"But was it worth going through all that trouble in order to find out the answer?"

Link smiled.

"It always is."

* * *

After the hour of breakfast was up and Link was almost half-way dry, the group took off to their first destination: the beach. Chris led the way, giving history on the town and the beach. He had already told them about the food court, so they had skipped touring every restaurant, seeing as everyone would visit them all at some point in there stay at the mansion.

"Alright, this is the beach, bay, sandy area, whatever you want to call it. It's the perfect place to come after a long day of practice or training. Very relaxing, and if you go here at night, it's perfect for stargazing. Very nice for dates. Or fishing," he looked at everyone and led them up to a large building with a classy look to it, with huge pillars in the front, and clean windows that allowed you to see the inside of the building. It had a large chandelier and brown and gold diagonally checked floors. You could see a set of stairs with a gold rug on it leading to the upstairs. People ooh-ed and awed at the place. You could here the Mario bros. whistling in the back of the crowd.

"This," Ceres said with a grand gesture, "is the Delfino Ballroom. You will come here after the first contest is over to celebrate whoever won. There will be food, dancing, and music. It doesn't matter how you dress, just as long as it's not too sloppy. Looks great, doesn't it?" she asked with a sigh, "I asked if we could have a tour of it today, but the owners said that it wasn't clean enough right now…I'm beginning to wonder how clean they want this place to be. Looks like it's sparkling, to me," a few people laughed, but most of them were still flabbergasted by the beauty of the ballroom. Ceres snapped out of her trance and started walking away. The group followed.

Zack led them back up the hill to their house and pointed to the woods, "Apparently, I couldn't be trusted with giving a tour of any civilized places, so there's the woods. It's main attractions are bugs, diseases, and crazy axe murderers. Not really… you know, that may be why they don't let me talk about the buildings… anyway, it's very peaceful and relaxing in there, and it smells like the fresh air of… whatever kingdom you come from…yeah, it's _that _magical," he guided them into the house and bowed.

"Thank you for you're cooperation. We only had one problem, ahem… some of us decided to take a swim in the fountain," he looked at Link who waved bashfully, "but other than that, it was the greatest tour in the history of the world. You should all feel good about yourselves. Yaaaay…" he left the brawlers to do whatever they wanted for the rest of the day.

_**ZeldaDweeb: I know, that was a horrible ending, but I just couldn't think of anything that wasn't cheezay… I had to erase the word 'sammich' in place of 'sandwich' so many times, I lost count.**_

_**Invisobill: so please leave a review, and ZeldaDweeb and I appreciated the constructive criticism. Stay in school kids.**_


	10. The Secret Garden

_**ZeldaDweeb: Kokiri Warrior, those voices were great, especially Zeldas. Not squeaky, not too low, juuuust perfect! Now I can imagine the characters more easily, now that I know what they sound like.**_

_**Invisobill: ZeldaDweeb also thinks that "Love Drunk" by Boys like Girls is a pretty fitting voice for Marth, but if anyone can think of a better voice, alert us. **_

_**ZeldaDweeb: I shall say the disclaimer today. We, ZeldaDweeb and Invisobill, solemnly swear we do not own Nintendo.**_

The living room was full of creatures and people. Lucas, Ness, and Toon Link sat in a corner playing checkers, Mario and Peach sat on the couch drinking tea, and Ganondorf was sitting in a rather large armchair, scoping the room for Nayru knows what. Snake and Captain Falcon were talking quietly in the corner, causing people to wonder what about. The two stood up and broke the silence.

"Can we have everyones attention? Thank you. Now, Falcon and I have been talking about the layout of this house, and have come to a very interesting conclusion. By the way this level is placed, there is a large empty space right in the middle. It's the same way for the next two levels. So… that means…" Snake broke off and let Captain Falcon finish.

"There is either an empty storage space, which means we're wrong, _or _there could be another part of the house that we're missing out on, which means we're right. Now, Snake and I are going to figure out what it is. Anyone is welcome to come along," he stood there and waited for people to say that they would come. Pit, Link, Zelda, Toon Link, Mario, Peach, Ness, Lucas, Samus, Fox, and Falco raised they're hands. Snake led the way, down the hallway and to a long wall with no decorations on it. Falco coughed.

"So, even if there _is _a secret room, how do we get to it? We can't just go blowing down walls whenever we feel like it," he looked around and saw a few people agreeing. Captain Falcon rolled his eyes.

"Well, we can cut out a small hole, check and see if we're right, then do whatever the answer requires. If we're right, we cut a doorway into the room, and if we're wrong, we put a picture over the hole. Didn't Pit follow us in here?" he asked, scanning the small mob. Pit flew up in the air and floated over.

"I need you to take you're sword and cut a hole about 2x2 inches," he pointed to a section of the wall. Pit had a look of concentration on his face, then began the incision. A couple of short seconds later, the piece of wall popped out into Fox's hand, and Snake stepped forward and peeked through the hole. He laughed.

"Jackpot! It's a garden, I think. It looks like there's sun shining on it though… this is the first level," he instructed Pit to remove a large section of drywall, which was taking an awful long time, so Captain Falcon threw in Link to help with the cutting. Five minutes later, the wall gave way with a creak and a whooshing noise as it hit the grass. That's right, _grass_.

It _was _a garden. It was huge and open spaced, with a ornately carved wooden bench sitting in front of the farthest wall. And, Snake was right. The sun was shining. The open space in the top two stories had been empty space allowing the sun to shine through. Little did they all know, there had also been a hole in the roof where the garden was. Yellow butterflies were floating around the flowers. There were so many types of flowers! Tulips, daisies, roses, babies breath, and there were lillys floating in the small pond in the corner of the garden. The group of brawlers let the air whoosh out of the them.

"Wow…" Mario said, mouth agape and eyes twinkling.

"It's so…peaceful. I haven't _ever _seen anything like this. It's--it's making me cry," Peach said, wiping a tear from her eyes. Even Fox and Falco, who usually had a comment about everything, were silent. The three little boys just stood there calmly, which was also surprising, seeing as kids also have to say something about everything, _especially _a grown woman crying. They all stood there for a few minutes more, each appreciating something different about the garden, whether it be about home, or a kingdom they once visited, or maybe a certain loved one.

Snake was the first one to break the silence, "I think we've made a great discovery here, but I think we should leave it alone for today. Pit, can you put the wall back into place and fly around to the front door?" Pit nodded and shut the wall firmly into place, then he flew around to the front door and walked in. The group that had just seen the garden walked into the living room and sat down in their spots again. Ganondorf sneered.

"Well, did you find what you were looking for?" he asked Captain Falcon. He shook his head.

"No, we found something better. We have to go door shopping, by the way," he responded to Ganondorf and the rest of the room. Samus piped up.

"Well, aren't you gonna tell us what you found? Another bedroom? A pool? A workout room?" she was stopped by Lucas.

"It's a really serene garden. It has a pretty bench and flowers and the sun shines through. You two would like it," he pointed at Nana and Popo, who looked at each other with smiles on their faces. Sonic looked up from his book and clamped his eyes shut.

"Wait…did you say _door _shopping?"

_**ZeldaDweeb: So I just made this short chapter to introduce the garden, and believe me, it will become VERY important later in the story… heh heh… sorry to dissapoint with the short chappie though…**_

_**Inviobill: yes, you got their hopes up. You could tell them the significance of the garden, because then I'm sure they'll feel better.**_

_**ZeldaDweeb: the significance of the garden is--**_


	11. The First Battle: Mario vs Bowser

_**ZeldaDweeb: Mua ha ha ha! I shall never reveal the secret of the Secret Garden! (yes, I stole the title from a book which I have never read) Until the chapter where it becomes important… that will keep you all coming back for more reeeeading! My evil plan is coming together now that I know what a bunch of the voices for characters will be… Thank you again, Kokiri Warrior!!**_

_**Invisobill: Yes, EVIL… we don't own anything to do with Nintendo, except for the video games that we saved up a lifetime for. Oh, a probably not as long as I would like battle scene is coming up… be warned.**_

Mario and Bowser sat awkwardly next to each other. They were in a room off the side of the floating stadium, sitting on a bench and listening to an extremely repetitive song. Mario sighed.

"If I hear the words 'I'm a believer' one more time, I think I'll kill myself," he leaned back and closed his eyes irritably. Bowser smirked.

"I'm a believer,"

"Shut up, Bowser," Mario sat up again and looked around the room. There was a large doorway that led to the floor of the stadium, and they could hear the screams of many fans. There was a screen up in the corner of the room that showed Zack on a square of the stadium. All of a sudden, the square jolted, then lifted out of it's original place, lifting him high in the air. He had already gone over the rules again: they apparently had a protection spell so that anything that would usually kill them wouldn't, and there would be items that would fall down from the sky, giving them either an advantage or disadvantage. Their main goal was to rid their opponent of all three of their stock, and one of the easiest ways to do that would be to use the Smash Ball, which was a glowing ball that appeared every now and then, and it would give you extra strength and allow you to do something special, depending on who you were. Everyone was anxious to see how _that _turned out.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Creatures and humans alike! Welcome to Super Smash Brothers Brawl! Todays competitors will be…Mario!" he gestured to the doorway, and Mario ran out on to the stage. He stopped in the middle and waved with a huge smile on his face. Zack looked back to the doorway and spoke again.

"…and Bowser!" A few 'boos' were heard from the Toads in the Mushroom Kingdom as the large Koopa spun out to the middle of the stage and roared loudly. Zack looked down at the competitors and spoke again, voice magically amplified by Master Hands power.

"Each competitor will have three chances! If they fall off the stage and can't get back up, they lose a stock! If they fly through the air and can't get close enough to the stage again, they lose a stock! In this years competition, there is a new item that none of you have heard of, so be prepared for anything! May the best man win!" he raised his arms, and much of the stage flew up in the air with him. Mario looked around, and now saw that they were pretty much on an island of stone right in the middle of the stadium. The crowd went wild. The two competitors looked up at a huge screen overlooking the crowd with a picture of each of their faces on it. Next to their pictures were three circles, apparently representing their stock.

"3...2...1...**GO**!!" a voice boomed through the stadium.

Mario and Bowser took off, Mario throwing punches and Bowser belching flames. Mario threw a kick at the side of Bowsers mouth, which stopped the flames momentarily. Bowser tasted blood, so he wiped his lip and glared at Mario.

"You made me bleed!" he took a heavy step toward Mario, then another, then another. Mario spun around in a low circle with his foot out, causing the giant dragon to trip. Then, something fell out of the sky and hit Mario on the head. He looked down and saw a baseball bat lying on the ground. Picking it up, he swung it, like he was practice swinging, not really knowing what power the bat possessed. He heard shouts coming from the crowd, and saw Pit jump up in his seat and yell, "Hit him with the bat!! Wind up and hit HIM!!"

He held back the bat and let go. There was a strange noise like a whistle, and Bowser disappeared into the sky, turning into a twinkle when he got too far away. Somewhere in the distance, Mario heard the commentator shout.

"Bowser loses a stock! Mario: three! Bowser: two!" Then there was a flash of light and a very confused and angry Bowser appeared in the middle of the stage. Mario looked around for the Smash Ball…nope, nowhere to be seen. His vision was blinded for the quickest of seconds and all he saw were stars when he felt Bowsers powerful clawed fists collide with his jaw. Bowser laughed evilly (_**seriously, have you ever heard his laugh? It sounds like he's choking on babies**_) and spun forward, slapping Mario with his tail. A poke ball fell out of the sky and landed directly in front of Bowser. He picked it up with a mischievous grin on his face, then threw it at Mario, hitting him on the nose. There was a bright flash of light and then the Pokemon came out. It was…

"A _goldfish?… _how is a _goldfish _supposed to help me?" he threw up his arms and slapped the fish off the stage. The Pokemon trainer stood up and pointed at Bowser, then shouted, "Abuse! He just abused a Pokemon!" Pit pulled him back down in his seat and told him to shut up. Bowser rolled his eyes and picked up a random item up off the ground. It was a smart bomb, which he threw at his very close (physically, not literally) opponent. They were both shocked when it exploded and both of them were sucked up into the fiery inferno of a bomb. The really weird thing about the bomb was that it sounded like someone was screaming. Really loudly. But the bomb was over just as soon as it had started.

After that, the two competitors were just a flurry of punches, kicks, and flames. Every now and then, one would block for long enough that the crowd and commentator could see who was winning. Bowser had Mario backed up against the edge with a laser gun, and he played the cruel cheat of shooting him repeatedly until he was too far away to have any hope of coming back to the stage.

"Mario loses a stock! Mario: two! Bowser: two!" the commentators voice shouted through the stadium. Mario cursed himself when he reappeared in the middle of the stadium for the first time. Then he saw it, the Smash Ball. He glanced at Bowser, who seemed not to notice the glowing orb right behind him, then thought to himself, _I only have one shot. Then he'll realize what's going on._ He prepared to jump over Bowser when he next attempted to attack him. Bowser stood there for a moment, then ran forward with a feral growl. Mario gritted his teeth and used Bowsers head as a springboard, soaring through the air and grabbing the Smash Ball with both of his hands.

He felt the power surging through him, so he relaxed and let it flow to the location it needed to. It sucked the heat from the rest of his body and put it all in his heart. Then, it was like his body had a mind of it's own. He drew his hands back and shot them forward, sending the twin dragons of flame to do his bidding. The last thing he saw before the power left him was the back of Bowsers shell as he high-tailed it out of there as fast as he could. He was surprised that he didn't feel exhausted after using all of that energy in that one move. His ears were ringing from the sudden silence…wait, _silence_? He looked up at the crowd and saw all of there shocked faces. The first to make any noise was Luigi.

"Yeaahhh!!! Go MARIO!!" he punched his fist into the air as Bowser appeared center stage again. The crowd started screaming in approval of the Smash move. Bowser growled and hurtled himself at Mario, putting forth all of his effort into destroying him. Mario moved aside as quickly as possible and watched as Bowser went plummeting off the edge of the stadium.

"Mario wins!!" the commentator shouted as confetti rained down from who knows where. Zack lowered himself to the ground and walked in between Mario and the recently appearing Bowser, grabbing their hands and raising Marios into the air. A high pitched scream of joy was heard over all others as Princess Peach jumped up and down excitedly, grabbing people and pointing at them, telling them that 'that was _her _Mario!'.

Mario beamed as Zack handed him a gold medal. He walked over to Bowser and shook his hand, "Good game!" he said to the glaring dragon. Mario shrugged and waved to the crowd once more, then walked out of the stadium with a smile on his face and warmth in his heart.

_**ZeldaDweeb: Well, for that being my first ever fight scene, I think I did a darn good job, especially the celebratory ending! I'm proud! Much better than my original plan…**_

_**Invisobill: Yes, I can almost hear the celebratory war-cry of Peach… it's haunting. But very good chapter… still curious about the Secret Garden? Too bad!!**_


	12. The Mini Chronicles I

_**ZeldaDweeb: Woo-hoo! Constructive criticism! I think you have a point SwordSmith. So, the mini chronicles will be placed everyo few chapter throughout the story and will be about the ones that I haven't REALLY mentioned yet. There will be NO mention of LoZ in this chapter **_at all_**. I'm glad about the criticism because it helps me to become a better writer.**_

_**Invisobill: Yes, we also like how nice you are when you criticize… you don't just flat out say "HEY!! YOU!! TALK ABOUT THE OTHERS OR DIIIIEEEE!!!" **_

_**And I will NEVER reveal who the next brawlers are!!!…well, for a few chapters at least…**_

_**ZeldaDweeb: And I don't own Nintendo, though I've tried… many times…**_

The Mini Chronicles I

**The Kirby Gang**

Meta Knight sat in a chair in his chambers (_**did I forget to put him in the chapter where they chose rooms?**_) with his eyes closed. He wasn't asleep, he wasn't even resting his eyes. He just kept his eyes closed to help him concentrate…and people also left him alone because they thought he was asleep. But it wouldn't be long before he drifted of into sleep…dark, peaceful……..sleep………

He was rudely awoken by a soft arm poking his mask a few times. He opened his eyes and stared into the wide and happy eyes of Kirby. Kirby waved and smiled happily. _**A/N… I don't know what Kirby says, though when I was younger I used to watch Kirby on Saturday mornings… and from other stories, it seems he just says "poyo" in a happy or sad way, depending on his mood.**_

"Poyo!" he shouted, pointing to the door. Meta Knight groaned. Kirby always wanted Meta Knight to play outside with him, but he gave him the same answer every time.

"No," he said, looking around the room for some sign of what time it was. Kirby looked at him with a sad look on his face, then a happy one. He turned around and coughed up a clock from that he had accidentally inhaled from the kitchen, then held it up to Meta Knight. The time was right, or close to it, because Kirby had inhaled it only a few minutes before. Meta Knight sighed, "I've been sleeping for two hours… I guess I needed to wake up anyway."

Kirby pointed both his hands to the door and jumped up and down, shouting 'poyo!' as loud as he could. It was already 4:00, so there would only be a couple of hours of daylight left, and he wanted to play outside! He sighed. If Tiff and Tuff were there, they would have played with him. His eyes started to tear up at the thought of his best friends. He gave up with Meta Knight and started walking out of the room, dragging his little feet on the floor. He heard Meta Knight stand up behind him.

"What exactly do you want to do outside?"

Kirby turned around and smiled, inhaling happily as he did so. The clock in Meta Knights hand flew down Kirbys throat, and he choked for a second. He ran over to the masked swordsman and grabbed his cape, dragging him out the door and down the stairs as fast as his little feet could take him.

When they got outside and Kirby had dragged Meta Knight over to a vegetable garden by the front porch, Kirby gestured what he wanted to do. He picked up two shovels and two pairs of gloves. Meta Knight rolled his eyes when Kirby wasn't looking, and asked the question he knew he would regret later.

"So what are we going to be doing?" he said whilst tossing the gloves aside. Kirby pointed to the turnip and carrot tops sticking out of the ground, "Poyo!" he began digging carefully around the vegetables. _Great_, thought Meta Knight, _Peach has gotten him to do yard work._ He decided that he could just keep him company instead of actually "playing" with him. He looked around for an escape and saw the bouncy Jigglypuff sitting on a tree stump and singing a haunting tune. He flew over, grabbed her, and came back to Kirby before he could even realize his playmate had disappeared. Plunking her in the spot he was just in, Meta Knight flew off over the trees and into the woods. Kirby looked surprised, but turned happy when Jigglypuff picked up the set of flowery gloves from the ground and put them on. A few minutes into their work, King Dedede walked over and plopped down next to them.

"Hey Kirby… and Jigglypuff! How nice to see you guys! Mind if I join you?" Kirby and Jigglypuff smiled happily and Kirby coughed up (literally) an extra pair of gloves.

Two hours later, the garden was clear and all of the different veggies were laying on the ground by Dededes hammer. _A lot _of veggies. They figured it would have taken close to fifteen trips to take them all to the kitchen. That was when Dedede decided that it was time for Meta Knight to help again (not that he had helped anyway…) so he stomped off. A couple of seconds later, there was the sound of beating wings and Dedede screaming, but he prevailed. He had Meta Knight by the cape and was dragging him to the heaping pile of vegetables, much to the knights dismay.

"Help. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. Unless you're too…_lazy_," Dedede dragged out the word lazy. Meta Knights eyes flashed.

"I am not _lazy_!" he sneered. Dedede squinted his eyes.

"Then _prove it_."

He swooped his cape around the pile and flew off. The trio blinked their eyes and looked after Meta Knight, who was already through the door of the mansion. Dedede shrugged his shoulders and walked into the house after him, followed quickly by Jigglypuff and Kirby. When they got in the kitchen, they saw a pile of vegetables and a very surprised Peach.

"Th-they just kind of appeared…there was a flash of light, and then they…they were there!" she stuttered, pointing to the table. The three gardeners looked at each other and laughed lightheartedly.

_**ZeldaDweeb: There! All done with the mini chronicles 1... Just review and let me know when to do the next one and who to do it about! I am also sad that this chapter hardly surpasses the 1000 word mark…**_

_**It was me! I was the turkey all along!**_


	13. Dresses and Tear Gas

_**ZeldaDweeb: Wow, it has been a reaalllllyy long time since I last updated. BUT…you can't blame me because I got Kingdom Hearts and haven't had time for anything other that that accursed game…stupid Riku…**_

_**Invisobill: ZeldaDweeb doesn't own anything Nintendo related. Wait, let me check…nope, nothing.**_

There had been a lot of celebration in the air when they got back to the mansion. The fighters had all decided that they should have fireworks to mark the start of the brawling season, so they made Ike ask Rob if he would make some homemade "fireworks". It turned out to be a violent shower of laser beams that made people want to duck for cover, but they held their ground. No one wanted to hurt Robs feelings.

After the fireworks, they all headed for bed, but were shortly stopped on the stairs by a rather large and twitchy gloved hand. This was Master Hands assistant, Crazy Hand. As the name implies, he was quite insane and unstable. _No one _could predict what catastrophic thing would happen when he was around. Jigglypuff stepped forward cautiously and inquired of the hand.

"Hello Crazy Hand. Is there something we can help you with?" she asked tentatively. The floating hand twitched slightly.

"YES! I seem to have misplaced my MUFFINS! Have you seen them by any chance?" Jigglypuff shook her head vigorously and looked back at the crowd of people behind her. Fox glanced at Falco and shrugged his shoulders. Falco rolled his eyes and took a step toward Crazy.

"We know you were sent here to give us a message, not to ask us where your cupcakes--"

"MUFFINS!!"

Falco closed his eyes for a moment, "Not to ask us where your _muffins _are. What did Master hand tell you that you need to tell us?" He crossed his arms and tapped his foot. Crazy Hand floated in silence for a few more seconds, then snapped his finger.

"Master Hand would like to inform you that the celebratory ball will be in two days and will be held at the Delfino Ballroom. Dress as you like, but not sloppily! You must attend! I'm leaving now!" he shouted as he pushed through the crowd violently and flew out the door, slamming it as he went. A few groans were heard from some men in the rear of the room.

"Do we seriously have to? I mean, should we even believe him? He is insane, after all," Captain Falcon shoved his way to the front and began walking up the stairs. There was a murmur of agreement from most of the other men in the vicinity. The girls all made pouty faces, but everyone continued their way up to bed.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, everyone chose to eat at the house. Peach cooked, and as soon as she had finished bringing in all the plates of food (with help from Mario, of course) she clapped her hands and spoke loudly through the dining room.

"And now, I have a surprise for all of the girls! We are………going dress shopping today! Isn't that exciting? I know we'll have a great time, spending girl time together!" she saw Nana look at her, "and, of course, I mean _all _the girls!" Nana smiled and popped a piece of bacon in her mouth. Samus had a look of utter horror on her face.

"What if we don't _want _to go?" she said through gritted teeth. Peach waved her hand dismissively.

"Of _course _you want to go! Every girl needs to have at least five good dresses (Samus choked on an egg at this) in their wardrobe. Why, I myself have exactly 139 dresses at my castle." She continued eating as if this was a perfectly normal thing for any woman to say (_**believe me, it is NOT normal, not even the five dresses thing is normal**_). Samus pushed herself away from the table as quickly as she could and ran through the doorway. Everyone listened to her plummet herself up the two flights of stairs and slam the door shut to her room, signaling that she had made it back to base. Peach coughed.

"Well, that was rude." then she placed herself at the table and delicately ate her food.

* * *

Peach stood in view of the full length mirror and tapped her chin thoughtfully. She spun around in a little circle and curtsied, still wondering if the dress looked all right. It was blue replica of her classic pink dress, and she wasn't sure if blue was her color or not. She turned and looked at the three girls behind her.

"I don't know…does it look alright?" she looked at herself again and held her hair up with her hands. Zelda smiled politely and nodded her head. Nana grinned widely and said, "Mm-hmm", and Samus said, "Gorgeous" even though she hadn't even looked up from her magazine. It had taken a lot to get her out of her room (a lot meaning Peach begging Snake for some tear gas), and she wasn't happy about the whole dress shopping thing. Peach looked at herself once more, then nodded her head solemnly.

"Yes. Yes it does look nice. This one's a keeper!" then she went into the dressing room and threw it into the ever growing pile of multicolored dressed that were dubbed Peaches property. She came out and looked at the other girls. She pointed at Nana, grabbed her arm and pulled her away to the children section. Zelda glanced at Samus out of the corner of her eyes.

"What do you want?" Samus looked up from the magazine.

"Nothing. How're your eyes?" Zelda asked, looking at the red rims around Samus's eyes.

"Never…been…_better_…" she shut her eyes and relaxed them for a moment before opening them again. She had been advised by Doctor Mario to do that for the next few hours, so she thought of strangling Peach every time she did. Zelda looked at Nana who was walking out of the dressing rooms in a cute little blue dress that reminded you of spring. She beamed when she saw herself, then told Peach that that dress was her one and only favorite dress in the world. Peach then asked her what dress she wanted next, but Nana was too infatuated with the first dress to want anything else. Peaches next prey was Samus, who refused to get up from her spot, so she moved on to Zelda. She forced her into a disgustingly pink and frilly dress, which actually made Samus smile a little, but Zelda insisted that it wasn't the dress for her. Peach grumbled for a moment until she shoved a light purple dress in her direction. A couple of minutes later, Zelda came out and Peach squealed with delight. It fit her well _and _it actually looked good. It wasn't revealing at all (a plus) and it was tasteful with very little girly frills. Zelda chose it as her dress and, after changing, quickly dragged Peach and the other girls out of the dress section and to the checkout line.

When they got back to the mansion, each of their close friends came over and asked to see what they had bought and if they had had a nice time. Mario carried Peaches things up to her wardrobe, Popo smiled as Nana talked on and on about what a nice time she had had, and Samus plopped down on the couch next to Falco.

"Did you have fun?"

"No"

"That's what I figured." He flipped a page in the book he was reading. Link got up from one of the couches and strolled over to Zelda. He peeked inside the bag and glanced at Zelda.

"What did you get?" he inquired, pulling the dress out of the paper bag and holding it up. Zelda laughed and rolled her eyes.

"What do you think I got? A dress silly!" she snatched it from Links hands and held it against herself.

"Well, what do _you _think of it? I liked it. Not too revealing or anything, _and _it's not really bold," she folded it up and put it back in the bag. Link shrugged.

"I like it," he looked at her one little bag, "Do you want me to carry your things? It looks like an awfully large load to heave up those stairs."

Zelda laughed lightheartedly and punched his shoulder lightly, "Oh, I think I can manage. See you in a bit, Link!" she shouted down the stairs at her best friend. Link smiled and looked down at his feet, then strolled to the relaxing peace of the secret garden.

_**ZeldaDweeb: yaaayyy! Next chapter I finally get to write about the ball! SUPER DUPER!! I'm so glad that people are reading my story! Yay!**_

_**Invisobill: yessss… excellent. I hope you guys liked the dresses, though ZeldaDweeb didn't linger on the details…**_


	14. The Smash Ball Part I

ZeldaDweeb: ok, so I was gonna be like "Oh, I decided to discontinue the story cus no one reviewed" and make it a late April Fools joke and prank you all gooooood….but then reviews started to flock in, and I wanted to acknowledge the ones who reviewed… so thanks guys! 8D

Invisobill: That would've been a sick joke and I'm sure no one thinks of it as funny! And, even if you don't review, ZeldaDweeb will probably continue the story anyway…but…we really DO love those reviews. You all know the feeling of getting on to check your email and seeing that message from ! IT'S AWESOME!

ZeldaDweeb:……… you're scaring me Invisobill…really, REALLY scaring me… I don't own anything to do with the SSBB Nintendo thang… yea, weak disclaimer…I know…

_**Delfino Ballroom- 10:19 a.m.**_

_Master Hand was flying around the room like crazy, ordering people around and telling them that something wasn't perfect. He was almost as mad as Crazy (who, might I add, was flying around the room ordering people to do the opposite _thing that Master told them to do) when he had forgotten to take his 'happy' shot! He was just in the middle of yelling at a Toad when a Toadette by the name of Perch came over, tentatively tapping on Masters thumb.'

"Um, excuse me, but where do you want the tables at?" he stuttered in a shrill squeak of a voice. Master Hand whipped around and turned a light shade of red.

"Where do you _think_ the tables go?!" he shouted into Perch's face. She looked for an escape, but couldn't find one.

"Well, sir, Crazy told us to put them on the chandelier, and we were confused, so we thought to ask you," she let out a sigh of relief when he shouted "WHAT?!" as loud as he could and flew off to find Crazy, who was sitting in a corner attempting to twiddle his one thumb. He jumped up when he saw Master and hugged him.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here! I need to twiddle my thumbs and it is _quite _difficult when you've been given only one--" but Master Hand cut him off.

"JUST…JUST SIT HERE AND DRAW A PICTURE OR SOMETHING! THE BALL IS IN 7 HOURS, 11 MINUTES, AND TWENTY SEVEN SECONDS, AND WE… AREN'T… DONE… **DECORATING**!!" he shouted at a dangerously high decibel. He floated off in a flurry, and Crazy shouted after him.

"I can't draw! I'm a leftie!" he hooted with laughter and began rolling on the ground cackling and howling.

**Mansion- 2:36 p.m.**

Peach had gotten up extra early to get ready for the ball. It takes her an average of two hours to take a relaxing bubble bath, and an hour and a half to put her make-up on perfectly. Right now, she was putting on her traditional pink outfit because she wanted her new dress to be a surprise to everyone (as if they really cared). Even though she got up before all the other girls, Samus was usually up right after that, and they would quarrel through the bathroom door over how much longer Peach would be in the bathroom. That was the alarm for everyone else in the house, so then they would slug out of bed and stumble into some clothes, grumbling about how loud some women are.

Anyway, sorry I got off subject. Where was I…? Ah yes, Peach. So Peach was done with her make-up, but wasn't done with everyone else's. She had already been rudely turned down by Samus (aka, a door to the face) and Nana and Jigglypuff were too young and/or squishy to put makeup on. Naturally, the next victim would be Zelda, unless a man wanted some make-up (_**cough, Marth, cough**_). Too bad for Peach though, Zelda had foreseen her coming, and had decided to take a looonnng bath just because of it. Peach huffed and puffed for an awfully long time, complaining how no one ever wanted to look pretty in this house, when she stumbled upon her soon to be next victim.

Kris was mopping up the kitchen floor, mumbling something about people who have problems with sticky drinks. The orange juice wasn't coming up. She made a ninja yell, then lifted the mop up and slammed it down on the linoleum multiple times. She saw Peach out of the corner of her eyes, then stopped mopping.

"What do you want?" she asked while leaning on her mop. Peach smiled.

"Are you going to the ball?" she asked sweetly. Kris squinted her eyes at her and answered questioningly.

"Yeeeesssssss…why?" she took a step away from Peach, who then took a step forward in return.

"Oh, I just think you need a little makeover, that's why."

Kris ran.

**Delfino Ballroom- 5:03 p.m.**

"It…It's perfect." Master hand announced to the Toads and Toadettes that were in the room.

**Mansion- 5:12 p.m.**

Ceres walked into the living room that was chock full of party goers. The women were dresses very nicely while the men were dressed just like any other day. She clapped her hands lightly, and somehow got everyones attention. She was wearing a light pink evening gown with spaghetti strap sleeves and stars on the hem. She made a gesture to them to follow her outside, which they did shortly, only to be surprised that Zack was waiting for her outside of the door…in a suit. They linked arms and began walking toward the Delfino Ballroom. Fox wolf whistled.

"Don't you look spiffy, Zack!"

Zack put his other arm behind his back and flipped him the bird. Falco laughed and pointed at Fox, who punched his in the leg, causing a dead leg.

"Stop horsing around, or we'll make you go back and stay at the mansion," Ceres said, not even looking back at them. A few short moments later, they heard loud footsteps behind them and looked back to find Kris dragging Chris behind her. Chris was also wearing a tuxedo, and Kris looked really mature for being only fifteen. She had on a bright yellow dress that wasn't very fancy, and her makeup and hair had been done really nicely. She panted heavily when she caught up to Ceres and Zack, coughed and stood up straight, then linked arms with Chris.

Peach was in the front of the crowd, holding a brown bag like the one from the dress shop…a _lot _like the one from the shop. She quietly passed it to Zelda, who held it behind her back. Link looked curiously at her, but she made a shushing notion. Raising his eyebrows, he looked behind her and was shocked to see Wario trying to peek inside the bag.

Wario was weird. No candy coating it, he was just plain _weird_. All he did around the house was eat, sleep, eat again, and fart. He didn't socialize with anyone, he didn't interact with anyone. He just blended in with everything (except for his stench).

Link tapped Zeldas shoulder and pointed to the curious Mushroom Kingdom dweller, who was almost inside the bag. She giggled, stopped short, and felt Wario run into her legs. He grumbled a bit and drifted off into the back of the crowd. Link looked at Zelda and shrugged.

"That was…strange."

**Delfino Ballroom- 5:30 p.m.**

They were crowded in the beautiful ballroom. There hadn't been much on the first level, just an enormous chandelier and large plush rug. Master hand had met them at the door, and had also led them up the staircase to the second floor. That room was decorated exquisitely. There was a buffet table stretched across the east wall with little tables surrounding it, and the curtains had been drawn that led to the balcony and the doors were open. There was a radio type thing sitting in the corner just waiting for the first song to be chosen. Master Hand coughed and flew forward and announced to the crowd.

"My friends, I welcome you to the Delfino Ballroom! Please enjoy yourselves and don't mess anything up too bad. Any questions?"

Zelda stepped forward, "Yes, um, where are the powder rooms located?"

Master Hand pointed to the third floor. She nodded her head quickly, then grabbed Samus and ran up to the third level. Master cleared his throat.

"May the Smash Ball begin!" he snapped his fingers and a waltz began playing on the radio. Ceres and Zack were the first ones to dance, but Kris and Chris went over to the tables and got plates of food, not really communicating. The Pokemon trainer walked over to them.

"Hey, some of the guys were just wondering--"

"No, we're not dating. I'm just going as her escort…I'm her cousin," Chris said bluntly. Ash (if you don't know who that is, shame on you!) smiled.

"Ah, well in that case, do you wanna dance, Kris?" he held out his hand. She shrugged and took it, him leading the way to the dance floor. Chris rolled his eyes and smiled.

A few minutes later, the song was over and there was that brief pause in between songs where you can hear everything that is going on. There heads turned toward the stairs leading to the third floor where there were footsteps heard. There mouths opened in shock.

"Oh. My. Goddess," Pit stood there with a gaping mouth as Samus walked down the stairs in a, wait for it…dress. It was form fitting and black, with a V-neck and thin sleeves. You could barely make out the subtle sparkles that outlined the dress. Another wolf-whistle was heard. Zelda followed down the stairs in her new dress too.

Link heard a voice. _Hey Link, _Navi said, flying out of his hat and following his gaze to Zelda, _this may not be a bad dance after all!_

_**ZeldaDweeb: Oh yeah… I pwned this chapter… I mean, I rocked its freakin' socks! Next chapter is the actual occurrences of the dances awesomeness. Oh, and did you like the play on Smash Ball, the weapon, to Smash Ball, the dance…yeah, it's clever.**_

_**Invisobill: Yep, that was awesome. And I added that dress on Samus just for you, meitanteikid! Yeah, I totally went behind ZeldaDweebs back and did that… **_

_**Please review and don't drink and drive!**_


	15. The Smash Ball Part II

_**ZeldaDweeb: Is it me, or did my author note in that last chapter mess up and go all wacky and stuff? Maybe it's my computer, I don't really know… it's bothering me though… well, I suppose it's time for part two of the Smash Ball. **_

_**Invisobill: Part two, eh? Nothing's better that a ball. Friendship, dancing, romance! There's always a twist in the plot when a dance is around.**_

_**ZeldaDweeb: Yes, and dresses make people suffer… (stole that from an awesome review) ENJOY!!**_

The entire hubbub about Samus was finally over and Captain Falcon was trailing behind her like a sick puppy dog. Ceres and Zack were standing over by the table (_**yes, standing. Jeez, why don't you stay a while and SIT!**_) that Chris was sitting at. He was busy keeping watch over his cousin who was dancing like a mad woman in the middle of the room. Samus was sitting two tables over from Chris. A shadow appeared over her table so she looked up to see who it was. Ike. He had a nice smile on his face, "Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked kindly. She shrugged.

"Sure, it's not like I own the table or anything," she saw Captain Falcon try to pull up a chair that was extremely close to her, "Beat it." she pointed to the dance floor and Captain Falcon strolled off (_**note: I have nothing against Captain Falcon**_). Ike smiled to himself a little, then made small talk with Samus.

Wario was standing by the buffet table, tapping his chin thoughtfully and wondering what food he should munch on next. People were cautious around the freaky man, because no one knew what kind of reaction would come from him if you came between food and him. Kirby slowly walked by, just making sure the food was still there no doubt.

Marth had secretly gone behind everyones back and asked Master Hand a very important question. The answer had been yes, and now he was standing by the door, waiting for someone special. He didn't need to wait for long though, because she walked through the door only ten minutes after the ball had started. See, the question had been if he could bring his girlfriend Caeda to the dance. She strode through the door and practically lit up the room with her radiance. She had blue hair that was identical to Marths, a reddish brown tunic, brown leggings and long white gloves, and petite white boots. She could probably pass as Marths sister, actually. _**(here's a link if you want to see her excellence: **__**) **_they linked arms and walked into the center of the dance floor, then began to waltz elegantly.

"Wow…are they related?" Link asked Zelda without taking his eyes off of the dancing couple. Zelda watched them too.

"No. You can see it in their eyes. They're in love," she said dreamily. Peach walked over, pulling Mario by the collar of his shirt. She cleared her throat.

"Do you remember Master Hand saying we could bring others from our kingdoms?" she said unhappily, probably thinking that it was supposed to be an exclusive dance that was just for the brawlers. Zelda rolled her eyes in a friendly way.

"Give them a break. Marth hasn't really fit in around here, so maybe this will help him…warm up to us," she paused and heard everybody gasp. Captain Falcon stood by Samos's table, dripping wet with his arms stretched away from his body. Marth held an empty cup in his hand and his eyes were squinted at Falcon. He put his arms down and glared at Marth.

"It was just a freakin' question! God, you didn't need to throw a drink in my face, Martha!"

Marth drew his arm back to punch Falcon in the face, but was quickly stopped by Caeda grabbing his arm. He threw the empty cup on the ground in front of Captain Falcon and spun around, putting his arm around Caeda when he did so. Mario, Peach, Zelda, and Link all ran over to them.

"What happened Marth? What did he ask?" Mario inquired of Marth. Zelda was busy asking what had happened to Caeda.

"Well," she started saying, "he asked if we were related, and that it was…_messed_…up that we were acting so close when we are related. I censored what he said, but you get the picture," she finished and gave Marth a kiss on the cheek, which seemed to calm him down. He looked at Falcon, who was staring at them, and flipped him off. Then he and Caeda went out to the balcony for some peace and quiet. Link looked at Zelda.

"What was that you were saying about him _liking _us better?"

* * *

After everyone had simmered down and gotten over the whole Marth and Captain Falcon thing, the party had gone on as planned. It was now 8:00 and everyone was still there. Well, except for Marth and Caeda, but no one knew where they went. Those two were free spirits (_**trust me, I've met them**_). Link and Zelda had taken their spot out on the balcony and were now debating if Marth and Caeda would get married and whether they would be invited or not.

"Well, c'mon Zelda, Marth kinda hates nearly everyone here, so why would he invite us to the most important day of his life?" Link leaned back on the balcony rim leisurely.

"Maybe he just puts on that act. Perhaps he really doesn't mind most of us, and besides that, Caeda likes us so far so maybe she would invite us. I always love a good wedding," she looked into the ballroom at the dancing brawlers and hosts. Link smirked.

"I've never even seen a wedding," he laughed at the look on Zeldas face when she turned to look at him.

"Really? Well, you might see one soon. What do you think about Ceres and Zack? Do you think they'll get hitched? They both seem pretty infatuated," she pointed to them dancing a high paced dance in the middle of the crowd.

"Actually, they surprised me with that. They both seem so opposite from each other: he's all sarcastic, she's nice. And they never seemed to get along before," he then thought back to all the times he had seen them together. They hadn't exactly put off a vibe that said they didn't like each other. "Never mind that last statement."

"Well, there _are _a lot of romances going on around here, so who knows when a ceremony is going to happen. I really can't believe that you haven't seen a wedding before. There were none in Ordon during the time you were there?" she looked at him with a questioning look in her eyes. His words became lost for a second, but soon they were found.

"Uh, no. Never seen one, heh heh," he rubbed his neck bashfully and felt Navi laugh inside his hat. He coughed to cover up the ringing noise coming from his hat.

"Hey, you wanna go back inside?"

Zelda nodded and stood up and began walking inside. She turned around halfway, "Hey! You coming?" he looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, just give me a minute…" he said, and she shrugged and continued walking inside. Link turned around and leaned over the balcony, putting his hands in his hair and groaning.

"What is wrong with me?" he dropped his hands and looked out into the forest. Navi flew out from under his hat and flew around him in slow circles.

_Hmm… could it be the fact that you're finally falling for her? _Navi asked smugly. Links head snapped toward the fairy.

"I am _not _falling for her," he said in an aggravated voice, and he lifted up his head to allow her to go back in. She laughed her tinkling laugh and floated back into her friends cap. He strolled back inside, all the while telling himself one thing:

_I'm not falling for her…_am _I?_

_**ZeldaDweeb: Ooh! That was a really fun chappie! Romance, it is in the air. So Marth has a girlfriend, Captain Falcon is a jerk, Ceres and Zack are in love, Ike and Samus get along, and Link and Zelda might have a spark. Sounds like a fun next chapter, doesn't it? **_

_**Invisobill: Oh my god! There's going to be a part 3?! Well, you may as well review to say what you think of this chapter… yeeessss…review!**_

_**ZeldaDweeb: In case you haven't noticed, one of the characters from the story is narrating…but who? I won't reveal until the very last chapter of this story! Unless you think you can figure it out before then… then I might reveal…maybe. To part 3, and away!!!!!!!**_


	16. The Smash Ball Part III

_**ZeldaDweeb: OH YEAH! Reviews are awesome! *does a happy dance* yay! And, I have two new reviewers coming to the partay! I won't tell you who, because now you have to check the reviews and be like, "oh while I'm here, I may as well leave a review"…yesh… excellent plan, right?**_

_**Invisobill: Yeah, greatest plan in the history of the world…Anyway, we are sooo glad that you are, ahem, **_**excited, **_**over a part three for the Smash Ball, so sit back, relax, and enjoy the disclaimer…**_

**This episode was brought to you and part by Nintendo. They own it. We don't.**

It was almost 9:30 but everyone that was previously mentioned in the chapter before this was still there. There had been a few, er, 'unique' dances by the three stooges (Lucas, Toony and Ness) but it had just made the dance more interesting. A toad had brought out a cake a half and hour ago that said, "Congratulations!" in fancy letters on it. The dance floor was empty now as everyone sat at the tables, munching on their cake.

Ike and Samus were still talking to each other, and anyone who had attempted to sit at the table with them had been **denied**. Chris, Kris, and Ash were sitting together, and Zack and Ceres were sitting together. Math and Caeda had finally come back to the ballroom and were now making small talk with some of the moor sane fighters, (aka Link, Zelda, Peach, Mario and Luigi). Fox and Falco traipsed to the center of the dance floor. Fox tried to gain everyones attention a couple of times, but failed. Falco cleared his throat.

"**HEY BONEHEADS!!**" he shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth. All eyes looked up.

"Funny how you all thought I was talking to you. Anyway, who votes that we go outside and have a little fun?" he and Fox raised they're arms and were cautiously followed by many more hands. Peach stood up.

"Will this _fun _be child appropriate?" she gestured to the little kids on her left and right. Fox rolled his eyes.

"Of _course _it will! Now let's get this show on the road!" the dynamic duo trotted out the door, followed by many uneasy brawlers. When they all got out the door, they saw an enormous box of, what else but fireworks. Fox waved his arms grandly and pointed to three rows of lawn chairs. The crowd shrugged and strolled over to the chairs. Falco clapped his hands together and rubbed them.

"Okay, who do we know that has a light?… Link? Don't you have a fire arrow or something like that?" Link nodded his head. "Great! Stand over there, and when I say go, you shoot. _Don't…miss_," Falco said threateningly. Link raised his eyebrows and walked over to his place.

"Ready?…..GO!" Fox and Falco darted to the lawn chairs and dove. Link released the arrow with a _ping! _and watched it soar out of the corner of his eyes (for he was running as well) and he saw the multi-colored flash of the first firework shooting off into the sky. Fox ran quickly back inside the ballroom for a moment, then came back out with another box: handheld fireworks. Roman candles, firecrackers, sparklers and bottle rockets filled the huge box. He passed them out to everyone, giving each one a handful of whatever they could hold. He laughed to himself when he reached the last layer of fireworks.

"Ha! Looks like we had matches all along, Falco!" he held the giant box of matches up and tossed it to the first person in the lawn chair line, which was Ash. He grabbed quite a few, then passed it to Kris, who passed it on and so-on, so-forth. The big fireworks were amazing. They reflected on the water below, causing a truly beautiful effect. It was such a nice occasion, Marth _actually _had a smile on his face with his arm around Caeda. Samus and Ike were sitting on the ground, not in the comfortable chairs, and were itching to light the roman candles. Fox smacked Ike on the hand.

"No. Wait until the big fireworks are over, _then _we break out the fun ones. It took me and Falco _forever _to get that many fireworks, so appreciate them dearly, kind of like you're first born child." he walked away from them and patrolled the area for other hooligans.

There were oohs and awes every time a firework would explode in the air. The extravagant show lasted about ten minutes, and when it was all over and all you could hear was the croaking of frogs and muffled sound of music coming from inside, Falco stepped in front of everyone with his arms full of handheld fireworks.

"Now, time to break out the real fun. These," he pointed to the firecrackers, "are called firecrackers. Once you light them, throw them because they can blow your hand up. These," he gestured to the bottle rockets, "are called bottle rockets. To use them, you have to put them in a bottle or cup or something, then light them and watch them fly. I suppose you can shoot them at people. Now, these little babies are known as," he held up a roman candle and smiled, "roman candles. You light them, point them, and don't let go. You can shoot them into the air or at someone," he saw Peaches face, "but if you want to be safe, you should shoot them into the sky only…that's only if you want to be safe, but otherwise you can knock yourselves out with candles. Oh yeah, and these little things are called sparklers. They're pretty and you can write things in the air with them. Be warned, all of these things can be dangerous. Have fun!" at the end of his speech he lit a roman candle, shot it into the air and laughed made an Indian whoop.

That seemed to spark everyones attention so they all jumped up from their chairs and began lighting their 'weapons'. Creatures were hiding behind trees from their friends and leaping behind lawn chairs. Samus and Ike were getting creative, adding flips and dives, and were having an all out roman candle war. The three little kids were throwing firecrackers at each other, waiting until the last possible moment to throw the destructive explosive devices. Zelda was hidden behind a tree, hugging a sparkler to her chest and getting ready to light it. She was hiding from her best friend who was also bearing the weapon of the sparkler. She heard Toon Link scream and Ness and Lucas laugh, so she peeked around the tree trunk. Bad idea.

Link landed on the ground gracefully. He held a lit sparkler in his hand, and Zelda could see the smile on his face from the flickering light of the sparkler. She squealed and ran around the tree quickly followed by him. They dodged through the crowd full of showers of roman candles and bottle rockets, trying to avoid the wild children who were trying to kill each other. They even saw Marth shoot off a bottle rocket with a grin on his face. It would have been a very sweet smile other than the fact he was aiming it at Captain Falcon. Link wondered to himself how much trouble everyone would be in after this was all over and Master Hands precious brawlers were scorched and burned. He laughed at the thought. Another bad idea. He stumbled into the path of Captain Falcon and Marths bottle rocket battle.

"Jeez!" he dropped to the ground and clutched his hat, desperately crawling out of the line of fire. Captain Falcon was a carefree fighter, shooting his candles and bottle rockets. Marth, however, was an extremely graceful opponent. He moved with skill and talent, making strikes like a snake. Caeda stood at the side and cheered him on loyally. Link finally took the time to roll out of the way and stand up again.

The rest of that night was one they would remember for the rest of their lives. It was just a bunch of crazy friends getting together and shooting off fireworks. It actually made them all forget about troubles back home, or at the mansion for that matter. It was by far one of the best nights that they had had at the Super Smash Brothers Mansion.

_**ZeldaDweeb: so, playing with fireworks is dangerous. That is all. Also, I was almost done with this chapter when, all of a sudden, the computer shut…off… but it thankfully restored my document, so s'all good. Enjoy it? THEN REVIEW IT! Tee hee!**_


	17. The Day After

_**ZeldaDweeb: Wow…reviews…YAY!:D Hmm, ya know what? I don't particularly know what has become of Yoshi… that is a very good question. And, the next brawlers will be revealed in this chapter.**_

_**Invisobill: But why keep them waiting? Why not tell them now? The next brawlers are-- *gets tackled by ZeldaDweeb, who then covers his mouth***_

_**ZeldaDweeb: NO! No one shall know until the end of the chapter! Or middle of the chapter, either way. By the by, any guessers on the narrator? No, no one?**_

The damage that had been done to the brawlers wasn't that bad. Everyone had pretty much been burnt a little. "A little scorched fur is nothing to worry about," Fox had said while trying to smooth down the black fur that covered the end of his tail. No really bad burns though, but Toony had his fingers blistered from trying to light and throw a firecracker at the same time. Link had hurt his ankle when he jumped down from the tree, but it too wasn't anything big. He just had a little limp that was hardly noticeable. Doctor Mario had come for a visit (_**A/N: In this story, Doctor Mario and just plain Mario are two different people, but it doesn't freak them out or anything**_) and was handing out ice-packs to each individual brawler. He had already gauzed up Links ankle and was now tossing an ice pack to Fox.

"You do realize that was stupid right?"

"Yep,"

"Good," Doctor Mario patted Fox on the shoulder and moved on to the next creature that happened to be Yoshi. He wasn't hurt at all. Nothing, not a scratch on him!

"Hello Yoshi. I see you actually took care of yourself. Have a lollipop," he said as he dug around in his pockets and pulled out a piece of candy. Yoshi licked it up and swallowed it, much to the Doctors surprise. He slowly made his way around the room and bid everyone farewell when it was time to leave. The bruised and aching fighters waved goodbye. When the doctor left, they all sat in the living room for a bit longer, waiting for someone to say something.

"What time is it?" Meta Knight said to Kirby. He put up a small hand as in 'wait a minute' and regurgitated a clock. A few eyebrows were raised as Meta Knight leaned over and checked the time. He sat back up and began walking toward the stairs.

"Well, what time is it?" Pit asked as Kirby inhaled the clock again. Meta Knight turned around.

"12:05. Which also means that it's time for bed," he began trekking up the stairs again and was followed by the weary brawlers.

* * *

Peach had once again served breakfast when she noticed that a couple of people hadn't shown up. She was a woman of order, and when she slaved over a hot stove for an hour and a half she expected _everyone _to be there to eat the food. Where was Marth and Link?!

"I don't mean to intrude on other peoples business, but does anyone know where Marth and Link are?" Peach smiled and continued serving food. Everyone kind of mumbled responses of 'no' and 'I don't know'. It was just at that moment that there was a crash like glass breaking. Nana and got scared, thinking that they were being robbed (which, even if they were, do you think that the robber would survive a house full of highly trained fighters? No, I didn't think so) until she heard the familiar voices of Marth and Link through the now forcibly opened window in the living room. A bunch of people ran into the room to see what the commotion was about.

It was just the two men having a sword fight. Nothing major. It didn't look like it was in anger or revenge or anything like that, nope, it looked like two skilled swordsmen having a duel. And what a duel it was! Many of the vegetables in the garden had been taken out by Links spin attack, and you could practically hear the air splitting in two as Marths quick sword moves sliced towards Link. It was entrancing, except for the part when Princess Peach pushed through the crowd, burst through the open door and walked into the path of the fighters. Marth and Link both gasped as they ran with swords raised toward the angry looking princess, not meaning to of course, and stopped just short of her. She reached out both arms, grabbed Marths hair and Links earring, and began stomping toward the house. Link was repeating the word "ow!" many times over, but Marth was able to remain cool and collected, though he did have a look on his face that suggested otherwise.

Peach pulled them inside the house and over to the broken window. She finally let go.

"Pick…it…_up_," she said angrily, pointing to the shards of glass that lay on the ground in front of them. The two boys rubbed the back of their necks bashfully.

"I'll be back in a little bit, and I don't want to see anymore fighting, you hear?" she stalked off to the kitchen, quickly followed by Mario and the rest of the group except for Zelda.

"Can we help you, Princess?" Marth said respectfully while picking up little bits of glass with his hands. He cursed as one of the pieces punctured his skin.

"No, but I can help you guys," she looked at Link, "Do you remember when things would break around Hyrule, and you would always play the ocarina to put them back together?" she said with an implying tone to her voice. He raised his eyebrows and ran upstairs, digging around in his drawers for the ocarina of time. As soon as he found it, he rushed back downstairs and stood by the window, playing a sweet melody. Much to Marths surprise (as he didn't believe that music could heal things) the pieces of glass all began to fly up in the air to the empty frame. After a few seconds, the window was back together again. Peach walked in.

"How did…you…? Never mind, er, thank you for restoring the window boys…" she strolled off to the kitchen, followed by a hungry Marth. Link and Zelda just stood there.

"Wow…that was weird. Is she bipolar? Maybe she didn't sleep well last night or something because that was just plain freaky," Link looked at the swinging dining room door, shocked. Zelda shrugged.

"Maybe. But she's a sweetheart most of the time," she grabbed Links sleeve, "C'mon. Let's go check out that new garden in the house."

Since the discovery of the secret garden, no one had really gone in there very much in fear of disturbing the peace. Or, at least no one went in there in bulk. When the two Hylians reached the entrance, it was just as enchanting as ever. All the loud noises went away, and it was just them and the garden. But, as soon as they started to walk in, the front door slammed and Zack and Ceres walked in the front room.

"Everyone into the main room please!" he shouted as loud as he could manage. A few short minutes later he began to talk about whatever it was that he wanted to talk about.

"As you all know, we haven't had a brawl in a few days, so it's time for another one. I am _so _glad that you found the secret room in this house, because it is, in fact, a magical room of peace and serenity. It can give you courage to say things you wouldn't say otherwise, it can give you insight and wisdom into your current issues. Enjoy it. Anyway, Master Hand and Crazy have decided on the next two brawlers. The next group iiiisssssss………………………………................................................ Game and Watch and Sonic! Yep, this should be a good game. It will be hosted in a place that may make you feel slightly…_odd_ with your dimensions… the next contest will be one day from tomorrow. Have fun," he and Ceres left the room quickly, but did not close the door. Kris walked in with a dust pan and broom and looked at the window.

"All right, who decided to make a prank call and tell me to fix a freakin' fixed window?"

_**ZeldaDweeb: Yay! It should be a good fight! Also, I'm trying to decide if I should write another story after I finish this one and what it should be about… but, back to the present! Yeah, Peach is pretty bipolar, and Marth is finally warming up to the people in the house! **_

_**Invisobill: She is so happy to get another chapter done… Well, please R & R!! Sank you for reading!**_


	18. The Mini Chronicles II

_**ZeldaDweeb: Wow, there were so many reviews…awesome! This chapter is about the day before the next fight (Sonic and Game and Watch) and any issues that arrive in my brain in the next few hours. I do take suggestions for chapters, so keep that in mind.**_

_**Invisobill: Yep, she can make your seed of an idea turn into a fruitful chapter. Cool, right?**_

_**ZeldaDweeb: And I am reeeeaaallly sorry it took so long to update, and I hope you all forgive me, but I was grounded for a few weeks… so here's the next chapter!**_

_**Invisobill: DISCLAIMER! We don't own Nintendo. Sadly, Miyamoto owns Nintendo. DISCLAIMER!**_

After the household sent Kris away due to no broken window or anything of the sort, life continued on as though nothing had happened. Sonic and Game and Watch decided to get to know each other better by having a little chat on where they came from and they're origins in the living room, kicking everyone else out of the main room in the house. Peach wandered over to the kitchen window and peered outside into the sparkling ocean, sighing longingly. Standing there for a few more seconds, she snapped her fingers and exclaimed.

"Oh my goodness!" the people who were sitting in the dining room looked up from what they were doing when the swinging door of the kitchen flew open to reveal a twinkle eyed princess with her hands clasped tightly in front of her.

"Who wants to go swimming? Oh, come now! There isn't a thing to do in this house and none of us have even touched the ocean yet! Please? I'll even make a lunch basket and we can have a picnic and swim all day and wear our swimsuits and build sandcastles and--" Mario clapped a gloved hand over her mouth and looked pleadingly at the rest of the room.

"C'mon guys, it wouldn't be so bad to just take a dip, would it?" he removed his hand from Peaches pink lips. She bounced uncontrollably.

"And I'll make ice cream!" she finished her uncompleted sentence and hugged Mario. She disappeared behind the kitchen door again and Ganondorf looked back down at the morning's paper.

"I highly doubt that _I _will be going to this pool party. Or whatever the devil you creatures are calling it. It seems that it would be a waste of my time to go with you, so you can count me out," he flipped the page nonchalantly and began reading. Mario glanced anxiously at the door to the kitchen to make sure Peach hadn't heard. He wasn't afraid of her wrath; he just didn't like to see her upset. He leaned over the table and began begging to Ganondorf.

"Please please pleeaaaasee go with us! I'll never make you go anywhere with us ever again if you just go to the ocean with us today. You don't even have to swim, you just have to show up and sit on the beach. Please?" Ganondorf held up a hand.

"If I go, then you won't ask me to go anywhere again?"

Mario nodded his head.

"Fine, I'll go. But never ask for anything _ever _again. Got it?" Mario nodded his head vigorously again and ran into the kitchen with Peach. Ganondorf looked at the few people surrounding him and rolled his eyes.

"What are you gawking at?" he sent a death glare in each of their paths and went back to his paper. Toon Link raised an eyebrow, and then jumped down from his chair at the table.

"Well, I guess I should go tell everyone to "get their swimsuits on, we're going swimming"" he dashed out of the room and began shouting to everyone who was within a mile of him to get dressed. It was going to be a long day on the beach.

Peach led them to the beach. She was carrying a little parasol and was dressed in a frilly pink bathing suit. On her left was Mario, who was carrying an extremely large picnic basket with a blanket draped over his shoulder. Not many of the fighters had dressed in swimsuits, but rather old fighting clothes that they owned or simplified versions of their normal clothes. The Smash Mansion wasn't built very far from the beach, so it wasn't a very long walk down there, especially for those who were very tall and had long legs. The weather was beautiful and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, so there had been really no need for the worry of thunderstorms and other bad weather. Just the thought of taking a mini vacation had made some of the fighters giddy with excitement. They had all nearly gotten settled in when Peach looked up from her magazine and saw a blue dot at the edge of the shore. It was a very uncomfortable looking Sonic who looked like he was debating whether to get on the sand or stay on the grass. Peach stood up and sauntered over to the hedgehog.

He didn't seem to notice her coming over to him, so when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, he was surprised at the least. He took a few dartingly fast steps backwards and looked at the pink princess questioningly. She kneeled down to his level and opened her mouth, but not as fast as Sonic.

"Ican'tswim," he said quickly, shamefully averting his eyes when he looked into the water and saw Nana and Popo swimming around.

"What?" Peach asked with a bewildered expression on her face. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I can't swim. I don't know why, but I just can't," he looked at her again, expecting her to laugh. She didn't.

"Well, do you want to learn?" she stood up and looked out at the water.

"No," he said as he walked off to the shore and sat down on the farthest edge of the beach that he could possibly permit himself to go to. Peach shrugged and walked away to her beach towel that was slightly covered in sand. Sighing, she adjusted her parasol and lay down again.

Nana, Popo, Ness, Lucas, and Toon Link were all playing a game that was similar to our game of 'Marco, Polo' called 'Zora, Sapphire'. Ganondorf was glaring angrily at Link and Zelda, who were splashing each other in the water and laughing. He was thinking of ways that he could easily kill the Hero of Time in this moment, but he knew that he most likely faced the death penalty in this realm if he did so. So he just sat back and stared resentfully at the Hylians. Mario was swimming continuously in little bitty circles, humming a bouncy tune to himself. The only ones who seemed to not be having any fun were the villains and Sonic, and they must've been really big sticks in the mud because even Meta Knight was having fun with Kirby.

A couple of hours later, Peach called the group out of the water for brunch. She had made a meal of bologna sandwiches, a cherry pie, a pecan pie, a mud pie, and many fruit containers. As you can imagine, it didn't take long to feed the tired and hungry swimmers. They had a wonderful time chatting and laughing with each other and finding out things about each others history and homelands. Some of the things that they heard about the others world would make them laugh for the longest time, other stories would make them sit in silence until someone else would speak. After lunch was over, they swam for a couple more hours until Peach decided that it was time to go inside because the sun was pulling its rosy fingers away from the land. This time, she stood at the back of the line, too tired to move to the front. She felt a hand tug on her towel.

"Hey, Sonic! What do you want?" she inquired of the bright blue hedgehog. He rubbed the back of his neck bashfully and looked out at the water.

"Do you think that you can teach me how to swim?" Peaches face brightened as she grabbed her friends arm and dragged him back to the oceans edge.

They spent the next few hours slowly walking into the shallow part of the water and going further and further out. At some point, she made him go out into the deeper part by himself. She showed him how to float on the water and how to hold his breath underwater.

Mario watched through the kitchen window with a smile on his face. Peach could be so kind when she really wanted to, and right now, she _did _want to. He watched her teach him how to swim through the water like a skilled fish, and it brought warmth to his heart knowing that his girlfriend cared enough to spend time teaching someone how to swim. He slid away from the window when he saw them trekking back up the hill, and he met Peach at the door when Sonic rushed past him and into the kitchen to start making coffee.

"What took you so long, Peachie?" he asked innocently. She smiled.

"Just helping a good friend with something important,"

_**ZeldaDweeb: Again, I apologize for the late update. This was a mini chronicle based on Sonic and Peaches friendship. It basically shows how unselfish Peach can be when someone is in need of assistance.**_

_**Invisobill: Yep, and if you liked it, you could review!**_

_**ZeldaDweeb: So I guess that means next chapter is the battle between Game and Watch and Sonic. This should be a good one! Anyway, thanks for listening and have an invisible cookie for reading this chapter.**_


	19. The Smash Story Origin: Author Note

_**ZeldaDweeb: Hello again. This is my very first long author note chapter. I just figured you would find the story behind this story interesting. I mean, I read stories and I wonder to myself, "Where did they come up with that idea?" So this is my story.**_

_**Invisobill: You do realize that some people sign up for email alerts for you, and when they see that you updated and it's an author note, their going to think you're ending your story. She's not, by the way.**_

_**ZeldaDweeb: Yes, but everyone knows that this story is too awesome to quit on. I'm just going through some writers block, so I'm really sorry guys, but it might be another few days before I update again. AND… marching band and summer P.E. is starting up again, so expect no updates for long periods of time. I AM SO SORRY!**_

_**And now, **__**The Smash Story **__**origin……**_

She sat at the computer, looking for awesome pictures of The Legend of Zelda. She wanted to know what other people thought Hyrule was like when we weren't playing the game, defeating Stalfos, killing Ganondorf. She wanted imagery.

She looked tirelessly through the photos, scarcely maximizing a picture unless it looked funny or cool. Many pages into the website, she stumbled across a picture that looked as though it was painted. Being the type of person she was, she clicked on it. After staring at the beautiful picture for a few moments, she pulled Microsoft word and copied the picture into Word and printed it.

Later that night, she was sitting in her bed looking at the picture when she decided she wanted to write a story for this particular picture. Nothing extravagant, but just a one chapter short story about Link and Zelda sitting on a hill, telling stories back and forth. So she wrote. Not long later, the first chapter of the Smash Story was born.

The picture that inspired this story was called: "Tell me the Story". I don't remember what the deviantarts username was, but whoever it was I give a big thank you.

_**ZeldaDweeb: So now you know. And If you really like this story, look up the picture I was talking about and see it for yourself. My first chapter (especially the beginning) is centered around that picture and the mood that it makes you feel.**_

_**Invisobill: Great, now they know. NOW START WRITING ABOUT SONIC AND GAME AND WATCH!**_


	20. The Second Battle: Sonic vs Game 'n Wch

_**ZeldaDweeb: Ello. It's me again, and I do hope you will all forgive me for not updating sooner, but like I said, I have band and summer p.e.. Plus I was just diagnosed with writers block, so this chapter may not be as good as the rest.**_

_**Invisobill: Yes, just bear with us for a while, okay?**_

_**ZeldaDweeb: Please enjoy, and I don't want to harass, but if you could review this chapter, it would comfort me so much to know that you're still following my story. Please and thank you.**_

_**Invisobill: We still don't own anything other than a house and much furniture… meaning not Nintendo.**_

The fighters sat in a strange room off to the side of the stage. Zack was right. While they were sitting in the little room, they began to feel really weird, and at some point Sonics body had become completely flat, just like Game and Watch. He wondered silently to himself what the audience was thinking right now. There was a wild cheer from the stadium, which announced the arrival of Zack. The two competitors looked around the corner of the small room to see Zack raise his arms in a gesture of silence.

"Men and women! Welcome to the second competition of the Super Smash Brothers Brawl! Todays competitors are…. Mr. Game and Watch!" the silent brawler shuffled out onto the stage and made motions that looked relatively like waving. The crowd cheered wildly.

"…and Sonic the Hedgehog!"

The crowd went crazy as Sonic ran back and forth across the stadium and stopped in the middle, making a waving motion with his finger. Zack smiled and lifted up on a tile of the flat floor, which was then instantly replaced by another tile. The commentators voice once again rang out around the stadium.

"Are the competitors ready?"

Sonic and Game and Watch nodded their heads.

"3...2...1...**GO!**"

The two took off immediately, Sonic running dust circles around the much slower Game and Watch. The circles went on for another few seconds until Game and Watch flicked something that looked a little like bacon into Sonics torso. He shrieked and stopped running, wiping the black piece of mystery off of him. Game and Watch took this opportunity to unleash a series of attacks that involved taking items out of nowhere and hitting Sonic with them (_**Really? Why does Game and Watch have all of these random items, such as a manhole covers and bacon throwers?**_). The pair were going to make this fight a quick one, and it was going to be a close battle if it continued to go this way. Sonic gained control of himself and his balance was restored, causing him to throw a series of hits and kicks to Game and Watch. They maneuvered their way to the edge of the wall when Sonic managed to ask a question of Game and Watch.

"How are we supposed to lose stock in this place if there is no end to the floor?" he said while dodging a slice of mushroom and throwing a punch at his opponent. Game and Watch made a few beeping noises, then answered Sonics question by slamming into him and sending him flying through the air where he soon turned into a miniscule sparkle in the tan sky.

"SONIC LOSES A STOCK! GAME AND WATCH-3, SONIC-2!"

Sonic appeared in the middle of the stage with a shocked look on his face. How did that little black shape cause him to lose a stock? He shrugged it off and looked around for any items that could help him defeat Game and Watch. He saw a baseball bat, a soccer ball, and a pokeball. He had researched some of the items in the tournament while he was in the mansion, and he was now racking his brain trying to retrieve this valuable information….

_Drat! _he thought to himself, _I can't remember what good the soccer ball does! _All he could remember was that the baseball bat was a one hit kill and the pokeball could also be useful. He ran to pick up the pokeball when another item thanked down on his head. An assist trophy. He saw Game and Watch coming his way so he grabbed whatever he could and let it go.

A young blue haired lady ran into the middle of the fight, got into a position, and disappeared. Two or three seconds ticked by but nothing happened. The two fighters shrugged, then went after each other again. You can imagine Sonics surprise when Game and Watch was blown away and replaced by the same girl with blue hair. The audience fell silent. Then everyone heard the Sonic team cheer and go wild, crazy, bonkers, and insane. This started up the interested chatter that the crowd loved oh so much again, which automatically made the fighters more comfortable.

Meanwhile, back on the stage, the blue headed ninja girl had disappeared in a cloud of dust and Game and Watch had appeared on the stage again.

"GAME AND WATCH LOSES A STOCK! GAME AND WATCH-2, SONIC-2!"

Game and Watch was a surprisingly good fighter. The whole house had seriously doubted and underestimated his fighting skills (_**because of the way he looks. This could be a message to all y'all! XD) **_and now he was ready to throw Sonic so far off the stage that his shoes would be out of style by the time he got back. Yes sir, Game and Watch unleashed a fury of attacks that could scarcely be seen by the audience members. Sonic was good at blocking and running fast, but even _he _couldn't keep up with this competitors speed.

Sonic was worried when Game and Watch stopped pounding Sonic and began running past him. He saw a blast of light come from behind him, and he was too frightened to look behind him. However, he knew that he had to so he cringed and turned around slowly, only to see before his very eyes an octopus.

Wait? An octopus?

He couldn't help but snicker as he ran underneath the giant sea creature and hid under it's belly where it seemed the monster couldn't reach him. Boy, was he wrong, and he found out the hard way, aka, he was crushed into a pulp by an enormous floating octopus… many times. After Game and Watch decided Sonic had had enough, he merely moved over a foot and flicked him away with his tentacle like he was an ant on a picnic table.

"SONIC LOSES A STOCK! GAME AND WATCH-2, SONIC-1!"

The very instant that Sonics foot touched the ground, he flew forward and tackled Game and Watch, sending a spiraling kick that could knock the wind out of a sail. He did many more amazing moves (backflips, rolling in place, fast punches) and finally hit Game right in the solarplex, sending him soaring across the crowd and into the sky.

"GAME AND WATCH LOSES A STOCK! GAME AND WATCH-1, SONIC-1!"

Then he landed on the stage again. The two ran for each other, each with a weapon in his hand. Game had the soccer ball, Sonic had the baseball bat, and when they reached the middle at the exact same time, they used their weapons. _**Anyone who has ever played Brawl knows that a soccer ball is very effective, but it's even more effective when it's hit with a baseball bat…**_

"GAME AND WATCH LOSES HIS LAST STOCK! SONIC WINS!" The crowd cheered as Zack meandered on stage, grabbed Game and Sonics hands, and lifted Sonics up. He placed a medal around the blue hedgehogs neck and shook his hand, then turned to Game and Watch and shook his hand. It had been a close game.

_**ZeldaDweeb: Huh? Huh? Not bad, but I'm not the best at writing battle scenes. And boy do I feel horrible. Toy Story 3 made me cry sooo much. I grew up with those toys and with Andy… sob…**_

_**Invisobill: Yeah, yeah. No one cares.**_

_**ZeldaDweeb: Yes they DO! Oh, and remember to review so that I know you are listening.**_

_*****IMPORTANT*** Check my profile for a poll, and check out my forum ***IMPORTANT*****_


	21. A Sad Celebration

**ZeldaDweeb: And now, I will thank you all who have reviewed this story… Thank you! I'm too lazy to check my reviewers and make a list, but I dedicate this chapter to them!**

**Invisobill: Also, we learned something really depressing about Marth and his tiara. We'll make a big deal out of it a bit, but let's get back to the present.**

**ZeldaDweeb: YEAH! I had some really good chapter ideas yesterday, but I can't seem to recall any of them. So here goes the next one!**

**I DO NOT OWN NINTENDO! I DO NOT OWN NINTENDO! I DO NOT OWN NINTENDO!**

"_Wow! That was a really, really _close game you guys!" Pit praised the two over the brawl that had just occurred a few minutes ago at the stadium. After they had left the 2-dimensional area, Zack had informed them of something interesting: the stadium could transform into any stage that they wanted it to be! That had solved a lot of questions about where the previous stage had disappeared to…

"Thanks Pit. I'm glad you enjoyed it! Game and Watch was a tough opponent!" with that, Sonic released a punch on Game and Watch. A couple of people laughed as they came close to the front door of the Smash mansion. A note had been nailed to the door violently. Ganondorf snatched it off and read it out loud.

"_Attention Smashers. Many requests have been asked from a certain fighter, and your interests have been taken to heart. Inside the house you will find the previously requested grand piano. Please stop sending me letters. Have a smashing day! Signed, Master Hand._" Ganondorf looked surprised, "It's been ages since I last laid my fingers on a piano…" he waltzed through the door and saw an enormous white piano in the corner where an end table used to be.

"They couldn't have made it black?" Ganondorf grumbled as Peach strolled past him and ran her hand down the black and white keys.

"Oh, I love it so much! It's _so _lovely!" She gushed as she played a quick scale. Wolf glanced up at Ganondorf, who had a happy gleam in his eyes. Lucario read his mind and responded telepathically.

"_Yes. It is he, Ganondorf, who requested the piano. However, I would advise you not to push the subject. He's already contemplating how he will punish the person who asks him about it,_" he had drifted up and stared at Wolf pointedly, then shot back around and looked at Toon Link with a horrible look on his face.

"Hey Ganondorf, why are you so happy about this? Wouldn't you be upset because it brings joy to others?" he grinned the classic Link grin. Ganondorf shot around and stared poison at the littler version of his nemesis.

"Why you little wretch!" he stomped toward the small guy, who immediately turned and ran screaming "Oh shit!" a thousand times over.

Samus merely ignored the buzz over the two Hylians and took a seat at the instrument. She was attempting to remember a song or two that she remembered from the Earth records she had listened to. She began playing one when she remembered that everyone within the vicinity could hear her and was listening. Standing up, she squeezed through the crowd and up to her room. Peach asked everyone if they wanted dinner or if they were too tired to eat. The grumbles that were the answer meant no dinner. The crowd trudged up the stairs.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! _The alarm clock was knocked onto the ground with a crash as Marth threw the beeping machine. From his bed, he could barely read what it said, but it looked like 5:00. He rolled out of bed, dug in his wardrobe for his familiar light blue tunic and cape and got dressed all within 10 minutes. He began walking out the door when he realized he forgot the most important part of his daily routine.

His tiara.

He practically ran back to the dresser and snatched it up. Today was _extremely _important to him, and he had to be as prepared as possible. He figured that he needed at least ten minutes to make it to the tree at the bottom of the hill, and it would take him another few minutes to prepare his tribute.

It took him more than ten minutes to reach the tree. And more than a few to sneak around the bathroom and steal two candles. As it turns out, Lucas is a sleep walker. And his hearing is quite sensitive when it comes to seeking people out who are trying to sneak around, aka, Marth. If he hadn't been attached to the wall like a barnacle to a ship, he would've been caught.

He gently placed the two candles on either side of the tree, laying down a mat at the center or them. He pulled a worn picture from his breast pocket and sat it on the mat along with the tiara.

The picture was of a slim blue haired girl. She had a friendly grin and was wearing a white gown with red flowers on it. Her green eyes looked almost real, and they pierced Marths teary blue ones.

"Oh, Elice. I wish you were here. You would get a real kick out of some of these idiots," tears streaked his normally passive face as he looked down at the ground where the picture was. He lit the candles on the sides of the tree and sat back down again. This was the same ritual for every year, only they were always by the old oak tree behind the woods by his castle. It was a day that would normally be celebrated as a happy occasion, but for his family, it wasn't.

It was Elices birthday.

Marth sat out there for another couple of hours and cried. He cried until his body was completely dry and he could sob no more. His sister had died not long ago, and they had been extremely close. As she was passing, she gave to Marth a gift: her tiara. Keeping it as a momentum was not enough for Marth, so he wore it as a reminder of Elice. He didn't care if he was made fun of or if people made 'gay' jokes about him. He also kept his hair long in remembrance for her. Also another way for people to poke fun.

He looked up when he felt a presence behind him. A warm hand was placed on his shoulder.

"She's very pretty," said the childish voice of Nana. Marth smiled slightly but didn't look back.

"Yes… she was, wasn't she?"

"Who was she?" Nana sat beside him.

"She was my sister. Her name was Elice… It's her birthday today," he withdrew a shaky breath. They sat there in silence for a few more minutes.

"Is that her tiara?"

Marth clenched his teeth together to keep from crying.

"Yes," he whispered. He saw Nana nod her head out of the corner of his eye, almost like she understood why he wore it. A couple more seconds passed when he felt her warm parka against his arm in a heartfelt hug, which he returned greedily. The little Eskimo smelled like mints and ice (whatever ice smells like). A half an hour went by, and Marth decided that it was time to go inside. He put out the candles and had Nana carry them while he carried the rest inside.

The brawlers that had awoken scurried away from the windows and sat down like nothing had happened. They had seen the display of affection that Marth had shown to Nana, and they had also seen him cry. As soon as the two of them walked through the door, Marth stopped and announced to the room.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't go about blabbing this like a bunch of gossiping school girls, all right? Just pretend like you didn't see what happened out there," he sauntered up the stairs at a leisurely pace. Nana looked around the room and headed upstairs to place the candles back in the bathroom. As soon as they were out of earshot, Fox turned to the others.

"Anyone know what that was about?"

_**ZeldaDweeb: Yeah, now I feel all sorry for Marth. I suppose this could be a mini chronicle thing, but it seems like Marth isn't a small person in this large story…**_

_**Invisobill: Yep. Poor Marth. So, review if you'd like. Thanks!**_


	22. Don't Lose Your Heads

_**ZeldaDweeb: Oh em gee. I've been updating, therefore I must be getting over my writers block! Yay! You know what I think did the trick? Swimming and Easy Mac. Yeesssssssss….lots and lots of Easy Mac.**_

_**Invisobill: Really? You're over your writers block? That's great! Now get back to work! ZeldaDweeb does not own Nintendo and the many characters it has created. She merely owns the OC's.**_

_**ZeldaDweeb: As a plus, this chapter comes with a free recipe. Seriously, the recipe that is listed later can actually be used. It's a real recipe! And as a bonus, this chapter will be extra long!**_

Soon after the ordeal with Marth, the house began to wake up seeing as it was close to nine o' clock. Everyone just slumped down the steps and sat in the living room, saying nothing. That was when Olimar spoke up.

"Does anybody else realize that in the time that we've been here we have not done a _single _thing in the morning? We all just sit around like a bunch of bumps on logs and do nothing!" as he finished, Wolf stood up.

"Does anybody else realize that in the time we've been here we haven't had a day to do nothing? We always have to go out somewhere to go on a field trip or buy a door or go to a _beach party_! We deserve a little time to ourselves, so Oliver…shut…up…" Olimar grumbled something about 'not Oliver', but sat down anyway. Bowser decided to put his two cents in.

"Yeah, Wolf's right! I think today should be one of those lazy mans days where we stay at home and do whatever the heck we want to do," he propped his feet up on the ottoman and relaxed. Peach scoffed.

"Yeah right. We'll slowly lose our minds if we stay in the house with each other all day!"

Wolf faced the pink princess.

"You wanna bet?"

Peach stood up.

"I don't bet, but yes. We will go crazy. But if you don't believe me, fine. Let's stay in the house all day with each other, hmm? We'll see who's right," she turned and strode into the kitchen. All attention was drawn to the still standing Wolf who looked angry because he was challenged by a pink princess. Fox stood up and stretched, then went back upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Mario asked.

"Sleep. Tired," he said without even looking back. Surprisingly, he was the only one that went back to bed. Ganondorf went to the piano and began playing a creepy tune softly. Samus announced that she was going to go train and if anyone wanted to join her, they were welcome, which cause immediate reaction from Captain Falcon.

"You better hope you can fight better that you can flirt," she said to the racer. This statement made him nervous. Toon Link, Ness, and Lucas all went into a dark corner to gossip like a bunch of little old ladies (_**wow**_) about whatever was going on in the house. Mario turned to Luigi.

"Hey Luigi. Why don't you go see if Peach will give you those cooking lessons? Now is as good a time as any," Luigi beamed and ran off into the kitchen. Falco rolled his eyes at everyone not knowing what to do and snatched a book he had been reading off the table, becoming instantly absorbed. The crowd slowly dissipated into different rooms of the house and everything was quiet once more.

**Toon Link, Ness, and Lucas**

"Yeah, did you hear Marth get up this morning? I'm surprised Ike didn't wake up with him seeing as they share a room," Toony played the edge of his sword as he asked his friends questions about what was going on in the house.

"I heard him get up. It sucks having a bedroom next to the bathroom, doesn't it? He searched in there for something for a _long time_. What about you Lucas?"

Lucas stretched, "Nope. I didn't hear him get up. What time did you say it was? 5:00? No, I didn't hear anything," he looked thoroughly confused seeing as those two could hear that and he couldn't while they all three shared a room, but he decided to let it drop. The three boys sat in silence for a few moments having already run out of topics.

"So how 'bout that weather?"

"… you shouldn't talk…" Lucas laughed at the now embarrassed Ness. Toon Link groaned and sprawled out on the carpet.

"I am _sooo _bored! There's nothing to do in this house!" The trio then sat and thought for a few moments, wondering what to do. They saw Ganondorf get up from the piano and head upstairs to his bedroom. Ness got a mischievous look on his face.

"We could alwaaaaays…spy?" he hardly even needed to ask the other two. Toon Link immediately sat up and began strategizing about who spied on who.

"Okay, who's got the most mystery about them?… I _would _say Fox, but he's asleep and therefore not doing anything important," Toon Link rubbed his chin thoughtfully and looked back and forth between Ness and Lucas.

"There's always…Samus and Captain Falcon? There could be some interesting fighting going on," Ness weakly suggested.

"Yeah. You _are _right. Alright, we have one group. Who's next?… Ganondorf! Someone could see what he's been doing all cooped up in his room! Great, just one more," he looked at Lucas for an option. Lucas stuttered.

"Uh… Link and Zelda? That could prove to be promising…I think…" Toon Link beamed.

"Great! Now I'll go get three straws from the kitchen an cut them. Longest straw gets Gannon, Medium gets Samus and Falcon, shortest gets Link and Zelda," he raced off to the kitchen. When he got to the door, he saw little clouds of black smoke coming out the door. He hurried inside to see Peach opening a window and ushering the smoke out. Luigi looked sad.

"It's okay Luigi! You're just learning, so we have to try it a few times. You're doing good!" she put an arm around his shoulder and looked at Toon Link.

"Uh, yeeeaaah. Can I have three straws and a pair of scissors?" Peach hurriedly handed him the items and shooed him away. He cut the straws and headed off for the living room.

"I'm back! Okay, I'll get the last straw because I know what length each straw is. Lucas, you first," Lucas reached out and picked a straw. Ness plucked one out of Toony's hand, and finally Toon Link grabbed his. They compared straws.

"Alright, it comes to; Lucas gets Samus and Captain Falcon, I get Link and Zelda, and Ness gets Ganondorf… I bid thee farewell!" he saluted the boys and took off slinking to the last place he had seen Link and Zel sneak off to; the secret garden. Lucas crawled out the door and toward the back of the house where the training grounds were. Ness sat and collected himself, then headed upstairs to Gannons lair.

**Peach and Luigi**

"Well, the 'penne with mushrooms and prosciutto' didn't work, so let's try something else!" Peach leafed through one of the dozens of cookbooks in the kitchen. After the last dish began to smoke furiously and catch on fire, they decided to try something simpler. Peach's eyes lit up, "How about the 'fusilli with tomatoes and olives'? That sounds good, doesn't it Luigi?"

"Yeah! Let's make that one!" Luigi got excited again and got ready to collect the ingredients.

"Alright, 'collect the following items': 12 large tomatoes, ½ cup of olive oil, 3 garlic cloves, ½ cup of olives, 3 tablespoons of basil, ¼ cup of minced parsley, salt…well that's a little vague, but oh well. Where was I? Oh yes! ½ teaspoon of pepper, a pound of fusilli noodles and freshly grated Romano cheese. And the only thing you need to cook is the tomatoes and noodles. And all you have to do is boil them! This is going to be great Luigi, I can feel it!" Peach clapped her hands together and turned to Luigi who had his arms full of the ingredients.

"Okay…'1 – Blanch fresh tomatoes in boiling water for 1 minute. Transfer to a colander and rinse under cold water. Peel skins with a small paring knife'. Luigi, get some water boiling. Do you think you can handle the boiling process?" she asked with a stern look on her face. Luigi nodded, causing Peach to smile.

"Well, alright then! I'll start working on the second step. '2 – In a medium bowl, combine tomatoes, 1/2 cup olive oil, garlic, olives, basil, parsley, 1 tsp salt and pepper; mix well with wooden spoon. Transfer to a 1 1/2 quart jar with a tight-fitting lid. Refrigerate sauce for at least 6 hours or overnight, turning jar 3 to 4 times so that tomatoes will be well coated with marinade'. Oh dear. I don't think we have 6 hours. ZELDA!" she shouted for the princess, who came running within a few moments.

"Yes, Peach? Is there something wrong?" she looked around the kitchen as if there were a bulblin archer waiting in ambush. Peach waved her hand dismissively.

"No silly. I just need you to use some magic. Can you go through 6 hours of refrigeration on this jar of veggies? You know, use some sort of time magic? Pleeeeaaassse?" she held the jar out innocently. Zelda sighed, but gave in and used her magic.

"Thank you Zelly! Now get back to whatever you were doing, don't let me keep you!" she shooed her out of the kitchen and went back to the list, "Alright. That takes care of that! Now for step 3 '– Remove sauce from refrigerator and let stand at room temperature for 2 hours before serving. Discard garlic from sauce just before tossing with pasta.' Well, seeing as we didn't refrigerate it, we should be fine. Luigi, you need to discard of the garlic cloves." she sent Luigi on the quest of finding and removing the vampire repellent. She smile as he worked as hard as he could finding those cloves. He may not be the best at cooking, but he tries the hardest, she thought to herself.

Luigi wandered over to the cookbook and read the last direction, "Step 4 '– Cook pasta in 6 quarts boiling water with 1 tbsp salt until al dente. Drain pasta in a colander, transfer to a bowl containing 1 tbsp olive oil and toss quickly. Toss pasta with 3/4 of the sauce. Serve with freshly grated Romano cheese.' I'll get the water boiling!"

Peach put the cookbook away, "and while you're waiting, you can grate the cheese. See Luigi, you don't have to use the stove to make a good meal!" Luigi looked extremely happy as he grated cheese and watched the noodles boil.

**Toon Link, Ness, and Lucas**

Toon Link leaned around the corner of the living room. He had just barely escaped getting caught as Zelda had been called into the kitchen for whatever Peach had needed. Now he was barely within viewing distance of the door that led to the secret garden. _So close_, he thought to himself. He finally made it to the door and peered inside to see Link and Zelda sitting in the grass talking about something. Toony huffed.

_This wouldn't be so bad if I could __**hear what they are SAYING! **_he was about to go berserk! What was the point of spying if you couldn't even hear what anyone was saying? He would have to get closer. He silenced his breathing and crawled through the open door and behind a bush. Excellent! The whole garden was surrounded in bushes. He would just slowly make his way around the walls until he could hear them…easy enough.

It would have been if all the bushes were normal. But nothing is ever easy for a Hylian. There were some rose bushes. And some blood. But at least Toon Link was being silent, _and _he was within hearing distance. Listening intently, he leaned forward.

"…really fun. I'll have to take you up there sometime to snowboard and meet the Yetis. Nice creatures, but very scary when you first meet them." Toon Link groaned and stood up from the bushes when he heard that they were talking about adventure. Link and Zelda immediately turned to the bleeding and bruised boy standing in a rose bush.

"Really guys? I just crawled my way around the edge of this, through a half a dozen rose bushes, and you're talking about snow and snowboarding and…and _Yetis_? Seriously? I'm leaving," he 'ouched' his way out of the bushes and limped back to the safety of the living room. Link and Zelda looked at each other.

"Well, what was he expecting?"

_I got the worst job of them all_, Ness complained. Not only did he have to spy on a mean man, but a big, magical warlock of a mean man. He sighed as he reached Ganondorfs door. He knew that he had to open it, but he already had an excuse made up if Ganondorf saw him; wrong room. He cringed as he pushed open the door and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Gannon wasn't at his desk. Just as soon as he began to creep into the room did he see the Gerudo man pacing around his floor. _Maybe it's best if I spy from the hallway, _Ness thought as he cracked the door shut so he could just barely see the big man. He listened intently.

"No, he's too smart for that… what about if I…no, he could figure that out too easily," Ganondorf mumbled to himself. Ness crinkled his eyebrows and listened closer. _I wonder who and what he's talking about_…

"I could kill him while he's sleeping, but that's too unsportsmanlike."

Ness almost fainted. _Kill? Oh Lord, he's going to kill someone, he's going to kill someone, he's going to kill someone! I have to tell somebody, but who'll believe me? He hasn't done anything violent yet and I have no evidence…_

He groaned. Then screamed. By groaning, he had given away his position. And by giving away his position, he saw Ganondorf look to the door. He was sure he didn't see who it was, but Ness screamed anyway, booking it in the process. He ran into his, Toony, and Lucas's room, looking around the corner as he did. Ganondorf ran into the hallway and looked around, seeing nothing he walked back to his room, but not before Fox threw open his door and ran into the hallway panting heavily.

"WHAT THE -…? WHO WOKE ME UP?" he looked at Ganondorf, who shook his head and shut himself up in his room again. Fox darted past Ness's hiding spot and down the stairs. Ness heard him yell at everyone.

"WHY CAN'T I HAVE A DAY WHERE NO ONE WAKES ME UP! EVERY DAY THERE HAS BEEN SOMETHING GOING ON, AND TODAY WE DON'T HAVE ANYTHING, AND I JUST WANTED TO SLEEP, BUT SOMEONE HAD TO **SCREAM**?" he made a bunch of incoherent curses, went to the kitchen, came back and sat down on the couch, sipping his coffee angrily. Falco hadn't even looked up from his book during the rant.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Falco chirped. Fox flipped his book across the room.

"I was reading that," he said calmly.

"Well, now you're not."

There's not much to say about Lucas's adventure. After heading to the training grounds and hiding close by, he watched Samus nearly kill Captain Falcon. Literally, Lucas was getting ready to run away when Samus stopped him.

"What are you doing here? Do you want to brawl?" she pulled out her whip, causing poor Lucas to scream like a girl and run back to the house. He say a bloody Toon Link and a feather ruffled Ness and sat down.

"Anything good," he asked glumly. Toon Link shook his head. Then Ness spoke up.

"Actually, Ganondorf was interesting. He's been making plans, you guys. He said he was going to kill someone."

_**ZeldaDweeb: And there you have it. The longest chapter so far, coming in at a whopping 2724 words. Not bad, eh?**_


	23. The Pirates

_**ZeldaDweeb: Praise be to God. I have found Microsoft Word Processor! That means I have unlimited updates left! Speaking of which, should I make this book into a two part series? I want YOUR opinions…because they matter.**_

_**Invisobill: Just shut up ZeldaDweeb. You haven't updated in a while and they want to know what happens!**_

_**ZeldaDweeb: Okay, okay. I'm starting now. We don't own Nintendo, you don't own Nintendo.**_

_**ALERT! Remember, I take suggestions… just thought I'd spark your memory…ALERT!**_

Fox was still sitting on the couch at two thirty, but he had moved on to sipping tea. He shivered when he felt the fur on the back of his neck stand up. He turned to Falco.

"It's going to storm soon," Falco didn't respond, "Are you deaf? It's going to storm! We left the fireworks outside!" Falcos head darted up and he threw the book down on the table, skittering toward the door with Fox. When they opened the door a huge gust of wind blew them back a few steps. They saw that the storm was arriving fast and there was heavy rain in the distance, but the fireworks were way worth fighting their way through a monsoon… which is exactly what they did. When they finally reached the beach (where they left the fireworks) Falco looked off into the distance and squinted his eyes to see better, then hit Fox's shoulder a few times.

"Hey…hey Fox, there's a ship out there!" he said in a panicked voice.

"What?" Fox looked up from his box and saw what his friend saw, "Whoa. We need to get someone, don't we?" Falco nodded his head and ran back to the house, followed by Fox and his fireworks. They threw open the door to the house and tossed the fireworks on the ground. They shouted for everyone to come to the living room. When just about everyone was there, Falco announced the situation.

"Okay, there's a boat out in the ocean and it looks like it's not doing so well. Does anyone here know how to sail a boat? Preferably someone with skills… but we'll take amateurs," Toon Link stood up confidently.

"I know how!"

Fox looked at him for a moment, then went on, "Okay, someone who meets the height requirement?" Toon Link glared at them and pushed out the door into the rain that just arrived.

"Where are you going?" Mario asked.

"Well, we have to do something and standing here debating isn't it. I'm going to go help those people," He took off running toward the boathouse. Fox rolled his eyes and followed him.

"Typical Hylian."

"Hey!"

"Oh, you know it's true, Link!"

"….yeah."

**10 minutes and a ship full of people later…**

"OH MY GOD! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Ness gripped the side of the boat for dear life while Toon Link steered it.

"No, we're not! Just calm down!" He made a sharp turn to the left and Ness nearly threw up. Toon Link looked down to where the rest of the brawlers were sitting and talking loudly. _Goddesses, please don't let me crash this thing! _he silently prayed to himself. Looking back up, he freaked when he saw them coming up on the ship quickly.

"Get ready to drop anchor!" he shouted down to Snake and Captain Falcon, who gave him a thumbs up and picked up the anchor with the help of Marth and Ike. A few moments later when they caught up to the ship, he shouted for them to let the anchor down when he saw that the other ship had too. The wind and rain was tossing them around like rag dolls, but he still ran down to the main part of the ship and lay a board across both of the ships. When Toon Link started climbing onto the board, he felt the person on the other side push it away. He nearly lost his balance but thankfully Yoshis tongue saved him from plunging into the icy waters below. He glared angrily at the ship, where he could barely make out figures running around, frantically tying things down. Even though he had just about fallen to his death, he still felt the urge to help them, so our dear little Toon Link pulled out a utensil he hadn't used in quite a while.

Toon Link pulled out the grappling hook, swung it around a few times and tossed it onto the crows nest of the neighboring ship, pulling it tightly and jumping onto the side of the ship. He started running down the side of the boat, gaining momentum, and then he leapt. A few people screamed and shouted, thinking he had taken the suicidal plunge, but then realized he was flying through the air on a piece of rope.

Toon Link made a few Woo Hoo! noises and jumped down when he was over the other ship. The moment his feet touched the ground, he was surrounded by swords and angry faces. Then he looked up at the flag.

"Of course… Pirates. Just my luck for trying to help someone," he drew his sword from it's sheath and faced the shadowy figures, "We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way… Unless, of course, you want my help. Look guys, this storm is really bad, so lets act like men instead of boys and-" he was all of a sudden pinned to the wall by a few daggers. The biggest pirate stepped forward and got up in Toon Links face.

"You aren't tellin' us what to do! Especially because you're a litt'l pipsqueak!" he pulled a dagger out of the wall and began picking his teeth with it. His rank breath floated into Toon Links face and he spat in the pirates face.

"Outta my face you slob!" Toon Link shouted. The pirate yelled a string of curses and grabbed Toon Links hair, exposing his neck and placing the dagger there.

"I'll teach _you _some respect!" Toon Links neck started bleeding where the pirate was putting the most pressure. All of a sudden, a female voice rang out over the murmuring voices.

"Shut up, will ya? Now, what have we got here?" she shoved her way through the crowd, "GONZO! Get outta my way, Gonzo!" she pushed the enormous man aside and got up in Links face, attempting to see him, "Niko! Get me a lamp! I can't see his face, and if I don't get a light in 10 seconds, he's feeding the sharks!" she laughed smugly. Toon Link panicked. He couldn't see the girl through the rain and she sounded mean and angry. He saw a light bobbing through the pirates and he breathed a sigh of relief. The girl spoke confidently, "Don't be so excited yet boy. That sigh could easily be your last breath." a chuckle went through the crowd.

"Hey Toony! Are you okay over there?" he heard Fox shout over the wind. He yelled back, "Yeah! I'm fine! It'll still be a few minutes…" the woman snatched the lantern from Niko and held it up to Toon Links face. They both gasped at the same time.

"Link?"

"Tetra?"

She laughed heartily and tore the daggers that were holding him to the wall away. They hugged and began talking.

"Oh my Goddesses, Link! What are you doing here?" she stopped smiling when she realized her best friend had just been pinned to a wall and nearly had his throat slit. She turned slowly to Gonzo, who gulped.

"GONZO! Why did you pin him to the wall? I need answers!" she put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. Gonzo stuttered.

"Uh, well Cap'n, it's been a really long time since we've seen 'im, so I, uh, didn't recognize him," he stood straight as a nail, afraid of the punishment. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Link.

"So what _are _you doing here?" she looked over to the neighboring ship. The rain was slowly letting up, so she saw a bunch of animals and people goggling back at her, then the flag, then her again. Toon Link rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, we saw a ship out here while it was storming, so we came out to help… did you need it?" the crew guffawed, "I'll take that as a no." he smiled, "So, if you want to come back to the mansion and have dinner with the brawlers, that'd be cool. You know, until the storm rides out," Toon Link dropped a plank across both of the boats and walked back across, "Just follow us!"

The brawlers all crowded around him, "What happened? We saw the flag at the last minute and we were worried!" Peach wiped a tear from her eye and hugged him. Toon Link pushed away and straightened his hat, "Those were some friends of mine. They're coming over for dinner. Excuse their table manners," he laughed and climbed up the ladder to where the wheel was, then commanded the boys to pull up the anchor.

_**ZeldaDweeb: Oh yeah. Those pirates are awesome, are they not? And those are the real names of them. I looked it up on zeldapedia, so I have a list of them right here with pictures.**_

_**Invisobill: What makes you think they care?**_

_**ZeldaDweeb: Jeez, I was just being informative! So rude!**_

_**Invisobill: Oh well, please R and R… not rest and relaxation, read and review.**_


	24. Dinner and a Show

_**ZeldaDweeb: Heeeeeeyyy! Sorry about the whole not updating thing. I thought my writers block was gone, but it turns out it was only vacationing. So here I am to update again! :D**_

_**Invisobill: JUST UPDATE THE STORY! **_

_**ZeldaDweeb: Sheesh, alright alright... I don't own SSBB, Nintendo does.**_

After the quick communication between the two ships they both quickly sailed back to shore. Thus began the long trek back up to the house. It was horrible. The ground was wet and marshy from the typhoon that had just rolled in and everyone was very quiet. Nobody was expecting _pirates_. Nobody wanted to break the awkward silence that had fallen over the crowd of unruly pirates and frightened brawlers. Then Toony did so.

"Soooo... what do you guys want for dinner?" his head bobbed along beside Tetras as he asked the seamen what they wanted. Senza piped up.

"Ooh! What about fish filet with some herbs and spices and a touch of garlic, and a side of cole-slaw."

Everyone stared at the big bloke.

"Freak," Tetra rolled her eyes and looked at Toon Link, "Just whatever you have in your kitchen will be fine." Toon Link shrugged. It wasn't _he _who was cooking anyway. Peach consoled Senza.

"Fish filet and cole-slaw it is!"

* * *

After dinner was ready, Peach saw how many people were flocking toward the dining room. It would be an uncomfortable fit, so she told everyone to eat wherever they wanted to. People began scattering wildly through and outside of the house after that, but most of them stayed in the relative area of the living room. The pirates and Toon Link sat in a large circle of furniture, whether it be tables or chairs, and chatted.

Zuko examined Link up and down and ten times over.

"You've gotten scrawny," he said with his rough accent, "When did you stop caring about saving people?" Link looked at him funny.

"What do you mean 'stop caring'?" He folded his arms in front of him angrily.

"Well, if you have no muscle, you must have no skill. And without skill you have no power to save the poor village folk," he made an innocent pose and batted his eyes. The pirates heartily laughed and slapped Toon Link on the back. He still stared at Zuko.

"You think because I'm not as large as Gonzo or Senza I can't beat you in a battle, you meek little flea?" the pirates 'oohed' and looked at the small pirate sitting across from Link. He pulled out a curved sword and slapped Toon Links hand with it... _hard_. He jumped back and withdrew his own sword. He and Zuko never really started a friendship, therefore the competitive nature that Toon Link didn't have with the rest of the pirates rested on Zukos shoulders.

"Let's take this outside and see who the _real _pipsqueak is!" he threw open the front door. A gentle breeze floated through the door. A few of the brawlers that resided in the living room cheered, picked up their plates, and moved outside. Zuko shrugged and strolled outside. Even though Zuko was quite a few years older than Toon Link, they were both equally skilled with their swords.

It was a nice day out. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the swordsman were dueling. Fox and Falco fashioned flags out of towels and were waving them and making 'whooping' noises. Princess Peach watched worriedly, hands clutching a bottle of alcohol for when the fight was over. Samus, Zelda, and Link were watching intently (though Zelda would _never _have admitted that she watched a fight between a man and a small boy). Fox tried making a cheer.

"Toony, Toony, he's our man... or boy... or something like that... how old are you Toony boy?"

Toon Link rolled his eyes and answered without taking his eyes off of Zuko, "Twelve. You?"

Fox laughed, "Technically speaking, four and a half!"

Toon Link gawked, "What?" Then the fight began. Zuko ran and ducked down with shockingly fast speed, but Toon Link was prepared for the tiny slashes that came at his legs like razors. A few of them landed, but most of them cut the air. Link took the butt of his sword and slammed it down on Zukos thick skull. He swayed back and shook his head, then shouted and came after him with a spin attack. Their blades got caught and Toony ran his blade along Zukos with a threatening look in his eye.

"So long... pipsqueak." he grabbed his shirt and with extreme force shoved him into the garden. Kirby came out the door and saw his precious garden crushed under the weight of the tiny pirate, then ran into the welcoming arms of Princess Peach. She consoled him.

"Maybe not _all _of them are crushed... maybe..." then she placed him into the arms of Mario and ran off to see to the warriors wounds.

"STOP... FIGHTING...NOW!" she yanked Zuko off of Toon Link and tossed him to the side. She then grabbed Toony's ear. Grown Link grabbed his own ear in pity. He knew how bad her perfectly sharp, pearl pink nails could hurt (_**if you don't remember why, go look it up in that one chapter where they... oh yeah... BREAK THE WINDOW**_).

Peach opened the bottle of alcohol and Toon Link shuddered. He hated, hated, hated, hated, HATED that stuff, and he tried to make a run for it only to remember the claws that were attached to his ear.

"Owwwwww... if you're so worried about my well-being then why do you insist on digging your talons into my ear?" he shifted uncomfortably as Peach expertly twirled the lid off of the bottle and dripped a few drops onto the slashes on his legs. He howled in agony. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh settle down will you! The more you squirm, the worse I'll make it!" she released the poor child, and he rubbed his ears and scurried off to Zuko.

"Nice try," he said as Zuko took his hand and shook it. Even though they still weren't friends, they respected each other as rivals. Tetra stepped forward and pushed Toon Link into the muddy garden.

"You've gotten soft, loser," she smiled and looked out at the ocean, "Well men, I guess we ought to be off again! You can't keep a sailor in one spot now can you?" The crew lit up with excitement and cheered. Senza walked over to Peach.

"Thank you for the dinner, it was lovely," she patted him on the shoulder and hugged him.

"Come back anytime, you guys!" Zelda walked over to Tetra, "Good luck, Princess..." she said quietly. Tetras eyes widened and she looked around.

"You know...?"  
"Of course, why wouldn't I know someone from my own bloodline?"

* * *

The weary brawlers watched the ship sail off from a distance.

**_ZeldaDweeb: I know, it's short. But at least I got past the troublesome part of the story. Now I can wait another three months before updating again! :D_**

**_Invisobill: I'll kill you_**

**_ZeldaDweeb: Erm... so please review if you're still out there watching!  
_**


	25. A Frightful Day at the Beach

**_ZeldaDweeb: First of all, I love my username... ZeldaDweeb. No one else has this name! Not on deviant art, not on anything! Second of all...:_**

**_I don't want to be killed._**

**_Invisobill: Yes, I understand some death threats were made to ZeldaDweeb. She likes this. It makes her feel like her story is important. So Nintendo owns Zelda, SSBB, and such and such. _**

**_This chapter is dedicated to ClumsyHeart17...  
Please don't kill me._**

After watching the pirates set sail everyone kinda scattered around outside. They had come to love the sea-dogs in the short amount of time that they had known them. Captain Douglas Jay Falcon (**_look it up, that's his ACTUAL name_**) stepped inside for a few short moments, then came billowing back out with a radio. All of the electronically illiterate crowded around it like it was the holy grail. Link was the first to pipe up.

"So... what is it?" he reached under his worn-out green cap and scratched his blonde hair. Captain Falcon looked aghast.

"What _is _it? It's only one of the greatest inventions in all man kind! It's called a radio. You can put Cd's in it, listen to the radio, listen to tapes. It's amazing! And I figured we could all have a little beach party this afternoon in celebration of... well, nothing actually. But why do we need a reason to celebrate!" he grasped Wario and gave him a quick but hard noogie. The tiny man slapped him away and grumbled down to the beach. Falcon shrugged and carried the boom box down to the sand. Most everyone followed.

When they all got down to the beach, Ike poked at the box and pressed a few buttons, then jumped back as a loud song blasted into his ears.

"What the hell is that?" he plugged his ears and looked at it with disgust as the song played. In his and every other medieval persons mind it was a vulgar song. The part that they came in on said, "_Call me Mr. Flintstone, I can make your bed rock!_" and Link raised an eyebrow in question.

"If being literate in electrons or whatever means listening to this, I'd rather still be in the 'dark ages'." he plopped down on the warm sand and began building a pile of sand. Then there was a rush of wind as three kids came rushing past, taking off their shirts and jumping into the salty water. Peach came running down after them, Mario and sunscreen in hand. She had on her bright pink swimsuit and had put Mario in a blue one.

"Don't forget sunblock!" she tossed her beach bag onto the sand and waved the block at the kids, who naturally ignored her. She sighed and gave up, rolling out two beach towels and unfolding an umbrella. Mario happily sat down on one of the towels and helped Peach apply the sunscreen (**_mind out of the gutters, kids_**). Marth sat by himself on his cape under the slim shade of a lonesome palm tree, back leaned up against it and a small smile on his face as he watched everyone else splash in the waves and build piles of sand.

Ike and Samus sat in the shallow water and discussed fighting techniques. Zelda saw Samus grab his wrist and shoulder and mimic a way to break an arm. She smiled. They looked cute together, what with his blue spiky hair and her long shiny blonde hair. Perhaps one day _she_...

She shook her head. It wasn't like she had much of a choice in her marriage anyway. Rules, rules, rules. That's all there ever was when it came to marriage. First off, she had to marry someone of royal blood. It didn't matter if he was the most disgusting man in the world, she would have to consider marrying him. Which led to rule number two. If she didn't find a suitable suitor by the time she turned 21, one would be chosen for her. She heard her name in a distant part of her brain and she snapped out of her daze. Link had just put the finishing touches on his sad little sand castle and asked Zelda if she liked it.

"Oh yeah, it's really cute!" she smiled and bent down to examine it. It was a mound of sand with a stick out of the top of it. He grinned up at her and stood up.

"Wanna go swimming?" he pulled her arm toward the water gently and she resisted.

"No, I'll be down in a minute. Just let me get ready, okay?" Link shrugged and pointed toward some tall bushes about a quarter of the way up the hill. She nodded and waved farewell to Link, who then dashed into the water with a mighty splash and tossed water onto the other kids. Zelda smiled and trotted off to the shelter of bushes.

When she made it to the brush, she tried to get ready quickly. She was wearing a blue dress with elbow length flowing sleeves. The skirt of it went down to her ankles. She could have gotten ready down at the beach but she felt that that was somewhat indecent to do in front of a bunch of men. As soon as she reached back to begin untying the corset like part she felt a rough hand grab hers. She let out a shout of surprise that was quickly silenced by another hand on her mouth. Then she heard a voice.

"Hello, _Princess_," he spat out with a quiet yet horrible voice, "You look simply ravishing this evening." He felt Zelda bite his finger and he let go with a dark laugh.

"What do you want?" she sneered and tried to twist away from his other hand with no avail. He laughed again.

"Just echoing the thoughts of the hero, that's all," he felt her stiffen for the slightest of moments and he smiled, "Oh yes, I forgot. You're _just friends_. Well, I feel that those mutual feelings aren't as mutual as you might think. Of course, he's not head over heels right now, he's just... _confused _as to what these strange feelings are that he's got toward his kingdoms princess."

"I don't know what you're talking about you _beast!_" she squirmed some more and felt his grip tighten, "Let me go this instant!" He smirked.

"You're lucky we're in a public place or you might not be so lucky as to just be getting _this _kind treatment," he twisted his hands angrily and she let out a cry of pain, "And besides, I don't need to do anything with you Hylian pawns yet. I don't think you quite understand my point behind confronting you right now. Fair warning, I suppose. Men and women are _most _vulnerable when their feelings are new or being messed with. Now, you'd better get changed into your swimming clothes, I'll bet your hero is wondering what's taking so long."

"I shall when you leave." He released her violently and began walking away.

"Just you wait Zelda. I'll grant you the luxury of privacy for now, but come soon enough, it will become a privilege."

She collapsed on the ground and sobbed.

**_ZeldaDweeb: So I definitely think this story will turn out great. I know that I'm drifting away from the battles and such but this is more of a funny and dramatic story than it is a fighting story. BUT DON'T WORRY! I WILL CONTINUE WITH THE FIGHTS!_**

**_Also, when reviewing you can leave a side note that says what fighting pair you want next._**

**_Notice how I said 'whenever' not IF! :D  
_**


	26. Mambo 5

_**ZeldaDweeb: I'M GOING TO LIVE! Haha! Well, I figure I should get as many chapters done as I can before report cards come out in a few weeks. God forbid I get grounded again... -_-**_

_**Invisobill: If you get grounded again, you'd better prepare for the worst from ClumsyHeart17.**_

_**ZeldaDweeb: Precisely! Which is why I'll hopefully not! If I do, I'll just sneak my documents to Cajincatcher1 and have her upload them. **_

_**IMPORTANT! I have put up a new poll that decides who'll win the whole tournament. VOTE! **_

_**By the by, this is dedicated to KitsuneMelody for a sad attempt at a death threat! :D If you want a chapter dedicated to you, just ask you guys! I'd be glad to!**_

Zelda sat on the ground for another minute and thought to herself, thousands of them racing through her head. She had a feeling that Ganondorfs plan would go into effect sooner if she told everyone all about it. Now that she had time to recuperate from his surprise attack, she discovered that he hadn't really revealed his plan to her at all. And maybe he was just messing with her and trying to throw her off track. After all, he wasn't a mind reader or anything like that. How could he even know about anyones feelings when he had but one: _hate_. What made him think that he knew about Links feelings for her.

She silently scolded herself. _If _those feelings even existed. Sighing, she stood up and took the top layer of clothes off, leaving her thick undergarments (_**come now people, you've seen the movies. It's not like they had swimsuits. She swims in her elbow and knee length underclothes. They aren't risque at all**_.) Wadding up her dress she stepped out of the protective cover of the bushes to stroll down to the beach again. Link and Samus were playing a gruesome game of chicken with the kids on their shoulders. For Link it was Toon Link, Samus had Ness. The competition wasn't even between the nervous children, it was more between the 'should have known better' adults. Link saw Zelda coming out of the corner of his eye and let his defense fall. Samus kneed him in the stomach, right above his... ah... yeah... He let out a huge 'oomf' and fell under the waves, Toon Link scrambling desperately from his shoulders as the hero drifted onto the dry sandy shore. He opened his eyes and leaned up quickly, only to be knocked down again.

In the process of his leaning up in such a speedy little hurry, he knocked his forehead into that of Princess Zeldas who, in return, went tumbling back into the sand. She sat up and groaned while rubbing her forehead. She had only leaned down to see if he was okay and now here she was laying behind him in agony.

_I always thought he was a hard-headed boy_, she smiled at her little inside joke. In her subconcious she heard Samus celebrating with Ness. She also thought she heard bells.

Link freaked. He very well just commited treason if he were in Hyrule. Oh, if the King found out that he may have just knocked the princess out... he didn't even want to think about it. He rushed over to Zelda along with Falco and Yoshi. They stood there unknowing as Zelda twitched. Yoshis tongue flew out of his mouth and stuck to Zeldas face. She screamed.

"GAH!" she jumped and swatted at Yoshis quickly retreating tongue. Link and Falco let out a sigh of relief. Falco laughed lightheartedly.

"Whew, glad that worked. Thought we were gonna have to bring out big-guns over there." he pointed to Pikachu who was electrocuting metal cans and melting them. They stared. Link ruffled the sand out of Zeldas hair happily. She had a strange look on her face and he stopped.

"What's wrong?"

Falco rolled his eyes, "And now we're talking about feelings. C'mon guys, no response to lil' pyro over there? No? See ya then!" he strolled away and pushed Fox into the water. Links attention once again was on Zelda. She shook her head, "Don't worry about it." she smiled and ruffled some of Links hair out of his short ponytail so that he'd have to redo it. Sighing in pretend agitation he took the tie out of his hair and did it again. She giggled and listened to the song that had just come onto the radio.

"I think I like this song. Captain Falcon?" she called out to the party boy race car driver who was playing volleyball with Snake, Wario, and Mario. He answered without looking, "Yes?"

"What's the name of this song?" he drew his brow in with concentration for a second and then smiled.

"Roxanne," he spiked the ball and danced. Link held out his calloused hand to Zelda, "Princess, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" Zelda giggled.

"Of course!" and off they went, dancing to the foreign song. It was awkward at first, seeing as the tempo and beat weren't the same as they were in Hyrule, but they got used to it after a while. Everyone else began joining into the dance after a while. Finally the song ended. But alas, another was just beginning. This one had a more upbeat tempo than the last. Captain Falcon took control of the group and showed them a dance that he made up to go with it.

_**ZeldaDweeb: all of the following things said that are underneath the lyrics are said and done whilst that part of the lyrics are going on!**_

_A little bit of Monica in my life  
_"Okay, slide to the left a few times" the group did so awkwardly. Each person was with a partner, mainly boy and boy seeing as there are more men than women in this group.

_A little bit of Erica by my side  
_"Alright now slide to the right!" once again, awkward. Some of the younger kids dancing didn't know their left and rights.

_A little bit of Rita's all I need  
_"Jump up and down and raise your arms!" some people couldn't do it due to laughing spasms.

_A little bit of Tina's what I see  
_"Now jump and put your hands down low!" a few took this too seriously and dug their hands into the sand.

_A little bit of Sandra in the sun  
_"Cha-cha!" he showed them what a cha-cha was and the boy on girl pairings were a little uncomfortable, namely the commoner in green. Fox and Falco laughed hysterically, "Why Falco, are you trying to get *wheeze* fresh with me? BWAHAHAHAHA!"

_A little bit of Mary all night long  
_"Keep it going!" Link and Zelda did a meek cha-cha. Ike and Samus however, were very into their dancing. And they were good.

_A little bit of Jessica, here I am  
_"Scoot to the ground!" people began swinging around trying to get to the ground at the same time as their partner.

_A little bit of you makes me your man  
_"Stand up!" Gladly. The crowd of people danced a little to the next part, and by the time the chorus rolled around the next time, people were getting good at it! By the third time, it looked amazing. Captain Falcon and the rest of the nearly insensible people hooted with laughter as the song ended. Fox and Falco had crashed to the ground around the time when everyone else was scooting toward it. The two lay on the ground laughing until they cried. Then people began wafting toward their previous interests, the sea, tanning, volleyball. Judging by the sun they still had a good four hours of sunlight.

Zelda played in the water with the two Links, Pikachu, and the kids. Maybe the day wouldn't end as horribly as it had begun.

* * *

Ganondorf stood watching through his window. He smiled to himself as he remembered the Princess and commoner dancing. The feelings were already shining through the curtain that masked them. It wouldn't be long now. He couldn't wait. One of the best things in life to him was screwing around with young love.

"Huh... love..." he sneered when he heard the word. People thought it so powerful, so untouchable. He knew better. Power, revenge, those were some grand words that popped out in his dictionary. He had thought his earlier plans through thoroughly: to warn her of a plan that in her mind is still nonexistent. He knew she wouldn't go around spreading empty rumors, especially to Link.

"And we wouldn't want dear Link to know anyway, now would we?" he went back to his paper covered desk.

**_ZeldaDweeb: Once again, sorry for the short chapter. HAHA! So I totally made that dance up forever ago. If you do it and then upload it to youtube or something, send me a link and I'll dedicate this story to you and put your username on my deviantart and fanfiction profile for everyone to see and go to. Chances are, no one will do it. LOL._**

**_InvisoBill: Oh yeah, I forgot. NINTENDO AND LOU BEGA OWN THE TWO COPYRIGHTABLE THINGS IN THIS CHAPTER!_**

**_ZeldaDweeb: So please please PLEASE review! I really need the reassurance that you're out there!_**

**_AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON WHO SHOULD WIN! :D  
_**


	27. Slumber Party in the Basement

**_ZeldaDweeb: Was I... googled? O_o_**

**_Invisobill: Most likely. Googling has become a very popular thing nowadays. See, when someone wants to find out more about someone, they-_**

**_ZeldaDweeb: SHUT UP, I KNOOOWWWW WHAT GOOGLING IS! I was just wondering if anyone has googled me. Haha! Oh well, here's another chapter to my amazing story._**

**_Invisobill: Aren't you forgetting something...?_**

**_ZeldaDweeb: Oh yeah, I don't own this shiz, Nintendo does._**

**_Invisobill: Not that! Your advertising!_**

**_ZeldaDweeb: OH YEAH! Ahem, ahem. COMING SOON FROM ZELDADWEEB! I'm turning "The Smash Story" into a MUSICAL! I already have like three of the chapters written out. SO STAY TUNED PEOPLES!_**

Exhaustion. That would have been the word to describe the wet and tired brawlers that were climbing up the hill towards the sweet, sweet, warmth of the mansion that awaited them. That hill had never seemed bigger than it had this day. Falco stopped and wheezed for a second.

"Who... the... hell... builds... on... hill...?" he shook his head and clamored up the hill. Fox turned.

"I seem to remember... having this... conversation... when we first... arrived here... retard..." they laughed weakly and stopped talking. Peach commanded Snake and Captain Falcon to carry Nana and Popo. They obliged, but slumped as they carried the virtually weightless children. It took at least 15 minutes to make it up the hill, but when they did they cheered and hurried to the front door. A few groaned when they saw the stairs that they would have to climb, so a few of them crashed in the sitting room in the back of the house... in their wet clothes. Peach wanted to scold them but didn't have the energy to.

Not even Zelda or Samus wanted to go upstairs. They looked at the dreadfully long stairs and sat on the couch. Fox raised his hand drunkenly, "I vote that we have a slumber party down here... in the comfort of the non-stair-climbing region of the house."

Mario nodded his head in agreement, "All in favor say I..." Nobody said I, but they did nod _their_ heads in return. Most everyone turned and slouched off to the sitting room but a few stayed in the living room. The only people that were missing were the ones that didn't come down to the beach that afternoon.

Zelda stood up, stretched, and headed for the wall. She didn't want to take someone elses comfortable sleeping place. She felt something hard hit the top of her back lightly. She waited and waited, but it never moved from that spot. She glanced over her shoulder and saw a patch of green and blonde. She raised an eyebrow.

"Uhhh... Link are you okay?" she felt him nod.

"So tired," he sighed and stood up reluctantly. She guided the half-awake warrior to the corner that she was going to take and he slid down the wall. She rolled her eyes and sat down next to him. The floor was exceedingly comfortable on her tired body, and she imagined it was the same for Link. She glanced at him and saw that he was fighting to stay awake, so she rolled her crumpled up dress (**_you know, the one she took off when Ganon came around_**) and shoved it between her and Link and leaned up against it. It was so amazingly comfortable that she could have fallen asleep right then and there, but she didn't.

"Sweet dreams, Link," she gave him a quick hug and began to drift into slumberland. Link stirred beside her.

"Goodnight, lllaaazelda..." his words slurred together and he squeezed her arm, then they slept.

* * *

It was a late morning in the house. Nobody was awake except for the large villains that had stayed home. Ganondorf tiptoed into the living room and saw Link, his arms wrapped around Zelda... and her dress laying next to them. He laughed on the inside. If the guards at the castle could see _this_...

He shook the pleasantly dark thought from his head and remembered his mission. He crept toward the piano once more and cracked his knuckles. Then he spread his fingers out as wide as he possibly could and...

WHAM! It sounded as though a group of pianists had come bombarding through the door with an army of hands to bang on the pianos. Samus dove off of the couch and hid behind it, propping her gun up in a ready to shoot position. Link and Zelda nearly jumped out of their skins seeing as they were leaning up against it. Fox came flying around the corner like a bat out of hell with his gun pointed at the culprit that woke him from his slumber. He didn't know who it was and frankly, he didn't care. He shot at Ganondorf who then reflected it back. It scorched the wall behind him.

"Mary MOTHER OF GOD! What the _hell _possessed you to bang on that piano like a little drummer boy? Who do you think you are!" He stormed into the kitchen and, once again, came out with a steaming cup of coffee made by Wolf. He nudged Samus aside a bit and sat down on the couch angrily. Ganondorf chuckled.

"I was merely alerting everyone to the fact that I saw Zack, Chris, and Ceres climbing up the hill five minutes ago so you might want to get, ahem, _decent_..." He looked pointedly at Zelda who blushed profusely. He walked into the dining room. Zelda felt the eyes of many a-brawler on her and she hurried toward the bathroom to get dressed, but alas, she did not hurry enough.

The three hosts of the show were quick walkers. The same thought was racing through all of their heads; "It took us fifteen minutes because we were exhausted." Thus, they made it to the door and barged in. Zack looked around.

"What the devil is going on here? Why are you all standing there looking suspicious?" he squinted his eyes and glared for a moment at every individual in that room. A few of them shifted uncomfortably. His eyes stopped on Zelda and, after looking her up and down, he raised an eyebrow in question and let his eyes flicker for the briefest of seconds at Link. She dropped her mouth and raised her arms.

"Why does _everyone _think that? NO, we haven't done anything and chances are we never will! You all insult me with your constant accusations that Link and I have slept with each other!" She dared anyone to comment. Falco took that dare.

"Technically you HAVE slept together..." he gestured to the corner where they just awoke from. You could practically see the steam shooting out of Zeldas pointed ears as the few words floated out of Falcos ears and into hers. She drew back to slap him, but Samus snatched her hand away before she could go through with it. Zack looked away.

"That's what I thought. Anyway, we just came to announce the next fighters in the competition. Ahem, they are... Lucario and Pikachu!" Pikachu made a happy noise in the back of the room, but as always, Lucario remained silent. Chris stepped forward.

"By the way, have any of you seen Kris? She seems to have disappeared..." the brawlers shook their heads no. Chris sighed, "Oh well, let's go you guys." Ceres linked arms with Zack and they all strode out of the house. Pit floated over to the door and shut it quietly.

"I wonder why she ran away..." he looked at Ash out of the corner of his eye and saw the distraught Pokemon trainer walk upstairs. Pit sighed. So much was going on in this household and he felt like there should be something he could do, but after putting much thought into it, he realized that there was nothing he _could _do. Since he was an angel, he specialized in the art of love, lust, and romance. He could honestly have any woman in the world with his charming behavior that he partially hid away from his friends at the mansion. He had given his word to the goddess Palutena that he wouldn't interfere with any romances going on in the house.

This was difficult for the young angel.

**_ZeldaDweeb: REMEMBER TO STAY TUNED FOR "SMASH STORY: THE MUSICAL"! You don't think I'm serious, but I'm DEADLY serious. Review me and tell me what you think of the idea._**

**_WARNING! Most of the songs used in this musical will be Disney!_**

**_So, if you don't like the Disney, then don't come to this karaoke party!_**

**_Also, most of the scenes that will be used in the musical you don't see in the actual story, so don't be terribly confused. :D determination  
_**


	28. The Mini Chronicles III

_**ZeldaDweeb: Soooo... did you check out the musical? It's already been put up! :D It's a depressing scene at first but hey, the next chapter is pretty funny and upbeat. But I'm betting that you don't care about that so here is the next chapter for ya!**_

_**Invisobill: Yep, and guess what folks? It's another mini-chronicle.**_

_**ZeldaDweeb: I don't own Nintendo. Nor Miyamoto.**_

**Mini Chronicles:  
Kris & Pit**

It was dark. She should have expected that it would turn dark at some point. It was a natural thing, the world had to do it. She kept hearing noises, noises that she didn't like. At least she took a large knife from the kitchen in case she ran into any forest beasts. She had no idea what kind of creatures lingered in the forest, but she wasn't about to find out unprepared.

_Earlier that day...  
_Zack walked into the small cottage that they had rented out. It was by the heart of the town and it had one bathroom, three bedrooms, and a joined kitchen and living room. He had been out practicing, meaning chopping a tree with his sword many times until it collapsed. He enjoyed the company of the three others living with him sometimes, but today was not one of those days.

As soon as he walked in, he noticed three things. One, that Kris was cleaning. Two, that Chris looked angry. Three, that Ceres wasn't there. He started with number three and worked his way back.

"Where's Ceres?" he leaned against the wall and kept watching Kris clean. Chris jerked his head in the direction of the bedroom, not saying a word. Zack raised an eyebrow, a signature move for him, "Alright, that's a nice thing to hear... So why are you in a bad mood?"

Chris jerked his head towards Kris, who was still cleaning the same spot on the counter. Zack tisked, "And that brings me to number three. Why are you still cleaning the same spot on that counter?" Kris flipped him off over her shoulder. Zack acted taken aback.

"My, my, Kris. Aren't we in a _pissy _mood? Time of the month?" Kris stood up straight and slowly turned around.

"What the hell, dude? What's your problem? You come back here and bitch us out, why don't we start doing the same to you! Just go back there and sleep with your girlfriend, asshole." she threw the washcloth and it stuck to Zacks face. He peeled it off and chuckled darkly.

"You'd better get out of here before I snap, little girl, and you'd better get out of here _fast_."

"Gladly." and with that she pulled a knife out of the drawer, pushed the man in black out of the way and hurried out the door. He slammed it shut behind her. Chris looked at the fireplace, its warm embers floating around.

"Now why'd you have to go and do a thing like that?"

_Present..._  
Now Kris had climbed up to a high branch of a syccamore tree. She could see the glowing lights of the town through parts of the trees. Bored out of her mind, she began carving into the tree, _Kris was here_, over and over again. She heard a noise coming from behind her, a light flapping. It sounded very distant but she could take no chances. She sat as silently as she could with the knife gripped in her hands like she was holding the last threads of life. The noise got louder and louder, until...

"Hiya!" Pit landed gracefully on the same branch as Kris. She sighed with relief, but Pit looked stressed. Kris looked down at her hand and noticed the knife. She laughed quickly, then stabbed it into the thick bark of the tree. Pit flinched. There was a lot of force behind that knife...

"What did you come here for and how did you know where I was?" Kris squinted her eyes. Pit smiled again and explained.

"Well, I came here looking for you, and I found you because that knife of yours told me," he expected a laugh out of her but there was none. He cleared his throat and continued, "Look, Chris came by the house earlier and asked if anyone saw you today. He looked in distress. Everyone at the mansion is worried about you," he waited for a response but got none.

"Ash is worried about you..." he pointed his head to the side but saw her shift uncomfortably out of the corner of his eye. He eagerly kept going, "Yeah, he was walking around the house all stiff and stuff today. He's _really _worried." Pit looked at Kris. She looked extremely uncomfortable.

"But I don't want to go back. I hate Zack. He's a douche," Pit made a nasty face at the word. He wasn't one for name calling, but he didn't scold her.

"Hate is a strong word. You just dislike him greatly. And I think it's just his personality that you don't like. Many people get past it though. Ceres has gotten past it. Chris has gotten past it. You will too. Just give him another chance," he nudged Kris and she smiled a bit. She wouldn't give him a big chance, but she would try. She pulled the knife out of the tree and started climbing down. Pit was flabbergasted. She would fall! He reached out a hand.

"Need help?"

Kris didn't like admitting it, but she did need it. She grabbed onto the angel and let him fly her to the ground. He smelled good, like chocolate and cherries. She couldn't help but reach out and stroke one of his feathers. It was like silk. The next thing she knew, they were back on the ground. Not only that, but they were by her house.

Kris took a deep breath and opened the door. All three of the adults were sitting in the living room, watching the flickering flames in the fireplace. As soon as Chris heard the door open his eyes watched to see who was entering. Before Kris could even get the whole way through the door, Chris's arms were wrapped around her. She didn't realize it for a few seconds, but she was crying. Chris stroked her hair.

"Welcome home."

_**ZeldaDweeb: Awww... that was sweet. Gave us a better insight on why Kris ran away from home. And who doesn't love Pit? Crazy if ya don't.**_

_**Don't forget to check out the musical.  
Don't forget to vote for who should win the tournament.  
Don't forget to review.**_


	29. An Early Night

_**ZeldaDweeb: Herro world! It's me again. As I understand it, I've gotten some constructive criticism. I LOVE IT. Anything to help me become a better writer is accepted. Also, I answered a few questions in review form. Pay no attention to my first review, I screwed up big time.**_

_**Invisobill: She interpretted the question as, "Is Ash in love with Kris or Pit?" when it was actually, "Is Ash in love with Kris or IS Pit?"**_

_**ZeldaDweeb: Hey! It was a long day... :( Anywho, here's the next chapter and I hope my writing is better than before! :D**_

Wario woke with a start. Huh... he was hungry. He quickly rolled out of the bed and waddled out the door of his room. He didn't know what was in the kitchen, all that he knew was that there was food that would soon be in his stomach. After a rather loud climb down the stairs, he arrived in the kitchen. He scratched his backside and opened the refrigerator, glancing around at the large display of food. He saw a flash of red from the corner of his eye and he quickly shut the fridge, thinking that someone had caught him in the act of late-night binging. The red was gone. He waited a few more moments, then opened up the appliance again. He reached in and grabbed a pint of ice-cream.

Wolf sat in the corner of the kitchen. He was extremely bored and was always awake at night. It was a habit. He also noticed that most of the villains were asleep during the day as well. He laughed. Maybe he wasn't strange; maybe it was a villain thing. Either way, he saw Wario come into the kitchen, but Wario didn't see him. When the fat little man opened the refrigerator, Wolf looked up and glared, his eyes glowing red in the low-lighting of the appliance. He thought Wario had a heart attack when he slammed the door shut. Soon enough though, Wario was opening it again. Wolf decided to pull a practical joke on the night owl.

He heard Warios heavy footsteps as he looked for the drawe with the silverware. It was by the corner of the room... right by Wolf. He felt around, pulling out drawers and rustling his hand around in them. Once, he stumbled upon the knife drawer. That didn't turn out well. He cursed as he searched for the right drawer. Wolf smiled evilly. He saw Warios hand stretch toward him. He snatched it out of the air as quickly and silently as he could.

Wario screamed loudly. Wolf howled with laughter. The look on his face was priceless! Wario yanked his arm out of Wolfs hand and took off running from the kitchen, ice-cream in hand. Wolf heard some doors open and close from upstairs. Then he heard muffled shouts and Wario yelling. They would be coming soon, seeing what was wrong. The door flew open and the light flickered on.

"What the hell is goin' on here?" Samus rubbed her eye and pointed her gun at a forty-five degree toward the floor weakly. Wolf still sat in the corner.

"Just playing a little game with Wario. Nothing for you to be concerned about." Samus rolled her eyes.

"It becomes my concern when I'm woken up by it. Why would you frighten the bejeesus out of the man? He just wanted some food. And... why are you still up at... 3 a.m.?" She was becoming more awake and angry by the moment. Wolf smirked.

"I was very bored so I messed with the little wanker. And I'm up now because, if you haven't noticed, I sleep most of the day and stay up at night. Happy now?" He closed his eyes and waited for a response.

"No actually, I-" she was pushed aside by Peach, who came flying into the room with a frying pan. Why she had a frying pan in her bedroom, nobody knew, but it still looked lethal enough to the wolf on the floor. He jumped up and grabbed the pan before Peach could realize what happened. When she did figure out that she almost smashed the brains out of one of her comrades, she became flustered.

"Err.. Wolf! Uhh... hi. I just, uhh, don't know... and the frying pan..." she dropped her hand from the pan and stood awkwardly, rocking back and forth on her toes. Wolf placed it on the table. He sighed and walked out of the kitchen and dining room. He heard more people coming down the stairs and he looked up. Link was coming down the stairs, tieing a belt around his tunic, his hair askew and out of its ponytail. Zelda came down after him, carrying Nana.

"What's going on? Did something happen?" Link scratched his head and noticed that his hat was missing. He groaned internally. Wolf rolled his eyes again.

"Good God people. One person shouts and everybody goes crazy. I messed with the fat man, he yelled, get over it. Jeez..." he lay down on the couch and made a shooing motion with both his hands. A few people went back upstairs, but a few stayed as well. Zelda carried Nana back upstairs and then came back down. She brought a ponytail holder back with her and offered it to Link. He tiredly grabbed it and tied it in his hair. It was to the left too far and half of his hair was left out of it. Zelda giggled lightheartedly and pulled it out again. She ran her fingers through his hair a few times, smoothing out the knots and combing it into place. He looked so different with his hair down, she realized. Much more kiddish. She pulled his hair into a low ponytail and tied it into place. Link turned around and thanked her. Wolf stared at them.

They always seemed sooo... awkward, Wolf thought to himself. Everything that they did together was interpretted as something more than it was, and he knew that it was ruining their friendship somewhat. Confusing them, he thought. He liked that. Things were about to get much more interesting around the house. He snapped out of his trance and noticed that the Hylians were staring right back at him.

"What are you looking at?" he growled. They looked taken aback by his anger. He was the one who was staring first, not them. Link shrugged, then plopped down on a loveseat and gestured for Zelda to sit by him. She did. They began conversing, an accent lingering on the back of their tongues. Then Wolf wondered why they didn't speak their own language. They read their own script, why not speak something similar?

Wolf shook his head. He should stop thinking. It's such a dangerous pastime, he thought to himself. But he couldn't help but ask.

"Alright, so what does the king or his royal coat or whatever think of the Princess hanging out with a commoner?" he interupted them. Zelda looked thoughtful.

"Well, they don't like it. I mainly have to sneak out of the castle or be watched by guards in the garden with him. You see, when I sent Link back in time, everyone forgot everything that he had done except for me, Link, and Ganondorf. So... does that answer your question?" Wolf shrugged.

"Sorta. I get the gist." he looked pointedly upstairs. Link sighed.

"Come on Zelda. I think we're disturbing his slumber." he got up from the couch and helped Zelda up. They then walked upstairs, Zelda going to her floor, Link to his.

Wolf smiled to himself.

"Ganondorf's going to have fun with _them_."

_**ZeldaDweeb: I... am... freezing. But, that's the next chapter, and no matter how cold it is in this dratted house, I will continue to write! BTW, Nintendo owns SSBB, not me or Invisobill. **_

_**Let me know if I did better writing, M'kay?**_


	30. The Third Battle: Pikachu vs Lucario

_**ZeldaDweeb: Well, it's one for the money, two for the show, three to get ready, now go cat go! God, I love Elvis. Seems like I haven't updated in, like, forever. I absolutely love the death threats, plus the critique. **_

_**Invisobill: Sometimes it takes a lot of guts to critique someone. We truly appreciate it and will do everything that we can to make the writing better!**_

_**ZeldaDweeb: As for who wins the tournament... A lot of you have been asking moi to let their fave win. I'm already convinced, it's convincing the public that's the hard part. I shall have no part in who wins. **_

_**Also, I said this because frankly, I don't want my spleen shoved down my throat and such and such.**_

_**Nintendo, Elvis, they all own cool things, but I don't.**_

The crowd cheered loudly. So loudly in fact that the announcer couldn't get a word in edgewise. All of a sudden, over the loudspeaker, there was a sound of people skuffling and then a loud ringing noise. Then a man shouted.

"HEY! QUIET!" the crowd slowly settled as Zacks face appeared on a large screen. He didn't have on his usual short sleeved black outfit, he had on a black trenchcoat and black gloves. He had fought the announcer in an attempt to quiet down the unruly crowd.

"Much better. Okay, thank you everybody for attending the third fight in the Super Smash Brothers Brawl!" The crowd went crazy again, then silenced in anticipation as to what the man in black would say next. He gestured widely with his arms.

"This, my friends, is the match that we've been waiting so eagerly for. The match between a mind reader and a ball of electricity. Please welcome to the fighting arena, Lucario and Pikachu!" Lucario floated out on stage and Pikachu ran out cutely. The babbling crowd awwed for a second, then went banana sandwich as they realized what was about to happen. This time, Zack didn't stop them.

Chris floated out on a platform and landed by the two ready fighters.

"Let's keep this a good, clean fight, alright? Are you ready?" They both nodded their heads.

"Get set... GO!" He shot up into the sky at an amazing speed and drifted back into the commentators box. Pikachu attacked Lucario with blinding speed and hostility, but Lucario moved gracefully to the side and avoided his attack. But Pikachu was no fool when it came to fighting Lucario. Ash had trained him well, and he immediately jumped back toward him and slid into Lucarios knees. He fell down.

There was a woosh of air as an item fell behind Lucario. Before anyone could even blink, he had whatever the item was in his hand and was ready to use it.

There was a woosh of air as an item fell behind Pikachu. Before anyone could even blink, he had whatever the item was in his hand and was ready to use it. (_**yes, I repeated those two sentences, just adding a different pokemons name in it, but I thought that it was a little humorous**_)

Lucario swung the lightsaber at Pikachu just as he swung it at Lucario. What was the possibility of them both getting the same item at the same time? Zack came on to the loudspeakers and started singing a song loudly and crudely. Pikachu couldn't recognize it, but Lucario sure could. He sent a mental message to Zack.

_This is not Star Wars, you fool, and neither of us happen to be Darth Vader._

Zack stopped singing.

The fight continued in it's brutal way, Lucario reaching into Pikachus mind as Pikachu grasped Lucarios bady with electricity and physical moves. Lucario finally made a move. His eyes flashed red for a moment, and then he let loose a large disposition of deadly martial arts moves that sent poor Pikachu spiraling toward the edge of the stage. Just as Lucario was about to dispose of the electric creature, he saw the flash of the Smash Ball just below him.

When Pikachu fell, he grasped the Smash Ball as quickly as possible and used up all of the power it had. He flew up in the air, a bubble of electricity around him. He flew to the still faced Lucario and blasted him out of the stadium, turning him into a mere twinkle in the sky.

Zack got on the announcement, "LUCARIO LOSES ONE STOCK!"

Lucario appeared center stage, humiliated on the inside but not showing it on the outside. He gathered up his energy and literally threw it at Pikachu with all of the force that he could muster. Pikachu got hit, but returned fire with a ball of staticy electricness. The two continued that until the realized that they had both reached the end of the line. They were both exhausted and teetering on the edge of the playing field. One last ball of power from each, and they both went tumbling to their ultimate doom.

Zack once again turned on the speaker, "-talk to me like that! LUCARIO AND PIKACHU EACH LOSE ONE STOCK!"

The two pokemon landed on each other in the middle of the stage, attempting to untangle each other to get the upperhand in the fight. Lucario was determined not to be beaten by this puny little mouse. He kamikazi (_**sorry about spelling, peeps**_) kicked Pikachu in the chest and picked him up, hurling the small creature across the stage. He thought that he had Pikachu. That is, until he let his trump card move go.

Pikachu was headed for the end when he somehow moved with the air current to rocket back toward Lucario and hurl himself into Lucarios stomach, sending him soaring across the stage and falling down into the mysterious depths below. Zack hurriedly got onto the speaker again.

"-your cousin! LUCARIO LOSES HIS LAST STOCK, PIKACHU WINS!" he finished quickly and began talking to Chris again. The crowd went absolutely insane when it was announced that the tiny little electric mouse pokemon won against the mind reader. Lucario reached out a hand and shook Pikachus, nodding his 'good job' as he did so. Pikachu then turned around and waved to the crowd, making them go even more crazy. The little bugger even got them to do the wave!

An angry looking Chris came over, grabbed both of their hands and raised Pikachus. Then he handed a small gold medal to him and walked off of the stage. Pikachu looked at him quizzically and pranced off, following him. Lucario went too.

The brawlers fought their way through the pushing crowd, trying to get down to congratulate their friends. The bigger fighters were making it through pretty easily. The smaller ones, not so much. Nana and Popo were clinging onto Peach for dear life as she pressed on through the violent mob. She finally lost it when a large man pushed in front of her, so she pulled out her umbrella, opened it, and ran through the people using it as a shield for her and the kids. Most of the younger smashers followed her after that.

Soon enough, however, everyone made it to the bottom and saw their pokemon friends. They ran over and congratualted them, shaking their hands violently and sending out an array of words that featured "good job" and "amazing" in them. Chris stood impatiently by the exit.

"Can we go now? We haven't got all day." Fox looked insulted.

"Who shoved a stick up his a-" he got cut off by Peach.

"ASTERISK!" she panted and looked at the children, then popped Fox on the head with her umbrella, "Never again!" then they all took off toward the comfort of their mansion.

_**ZeldaDweeb: All I have to say is...**_

_**VOTE VOTE VOTE!**_

_**For **_

_**who should**_

_**WIN!**_


	31. Who's Boots?

**_ZeldaDweeb: I'm going to make this short and sweet._**

**_VOTE FOR WHO SHOULD WIN THE TOURNAMENT!_**

**_If you have any questions, please contact me on deviantart! I will gladly answer any questions there._**

**_Thanks for the reviews!_**

**_I don't own SSBB._**

Nearly everyone was lounging about the house, but this was normal on a tournament day. People got a sort of high off of the excitement of the fight, but when they came off that high it was nothing but exhaustion and a sort of bored sadness that followed. This happened to just about everyone... everyone except princess Peach. She was always on some sort of energy boost, and on the days of the brawls it seemed like she had even _more _energy! She ran around the house like a crazy woman, cleaning up after everyone and cooking dinner. She had just finished putting away all of the boots and shoes that had been spread out on the floor in multiple places and she went to the kitchen to stir the goat cheese and pumpkin soup, but when she returned to the living room, she stumbled over a pair of dirty brown boots. Peach picked them up daintily and walked over to the couch where Marth and Ike sat, slouched over and chit chatting. Her shadow fell over them and they stopped talking.

"Can I help you, Princess?" Ike asked her. She held up the pair of boots.

"No. They're not ours," Marth said lazily. Peach shrugged. She took a step toward the coffee table, hiked her skirt up to her knees and stepped up onto it. She could see the rest of the couches and armchairs in the room with people filling them. They all looked at her strangely.

"Who's boots are these?" Peach called out to the room. Bowser and Ganondorf continued talking without even acknowledging her. She rolled her eyes and asked again. Fox stood up.

"I think they're Links." Peach scowled and looked around for the young man. He was no where to be found, so she stormed off looking for him. Fox sat back down.

"Why did you do that? You know they're not his." Falco pinched his beak and Fox laughed lightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he picked up a magazine and pretended to read it as Peach came down the stairs, steaming mad. She pushed past Yoshi and Kirby and apologized insincerely but continued going toward the garden where she hoped to find Link.

* * *

"Alright, not bad for a princess, but I rather hoped that the future ruler of Hyrule would have greater skill!" Link dodged a swing from Zeldas sword and counterattacked with his own, knocking her back a few steps in the process. She retaliated and sliced at him again, this time nicking his tunic and cutting him.

"That's what you get for downing my skills as a warrior!" his eyes got wide as she pulled a spin attack and cut his other arm, "And that's what you get for not wearing chain-mail!" they continued fighting back and forth until Link accidentally sliced Zeldas right cheek. She felt a drop of blood trickle down her neck and she watched Link drop to his knees and let his weapon fall from his hands. He stuttered and looked down.

"Princess, I-I apologize. I never- I mean, I didn't-" he grabbed two handfuls of grass and apologized quickly. He and Zelda were great friends, but when it came to matters such as these then he became a bumbling fool, an apologetic mess. Zelda crouched down next to him and grabbed his face with both hands, lifting it up to hers. He averted his eyes from the cut.

"Look Link... _look_ at me. See?" he glanced at the cut for a moment and then looked away, but she pulled him even closer. He could feel her breath on his lips, which in turn caused him to look at her eyes. Though they were purely friends, they could both feel the, uhh... _tension_... at the moment while they sat that close. Link shuddered briefly, then smiled and stood up, pulling Zelda with him. He wiped the small drop of blood that still lingered on her cheek off and sheathed his sword.

"Good job, Zelda. But next time I won't go so easy on you." He looked to the door of the garden and saw Peach there, arms folded grumpily and holding a pair of old dirty boots. She dropped them and stomped toward them.

"What was that?" Link opened his mouth to speak but Peach cut him off, "I'll tell you what that was. That was the most perfect, romantic moment in history and you two ruined it! You were supposed to kiss, share feelings, propose, get married, and have three children named Jacob, Isla, and Courtney!" Link and Zelda looked at each other with bemused expressions as Peach rambled on, "-and grow old together until you both die in each others arms!" she stomped her foot and started shouting, but neither of them really listened. This continued on for about another two or three minutes until an exasperated Zelda interrupted her.

"So if we had kissed then none of this would be happening right now?" She asked. Peach sighed.

"YES that is exactly what I'm trying to tell you! You see-" Peach gasped as Zelda reached over and pulled Link into a deep kiss. He just stood there with his eyes wide open, mildly wondering if that was actually happening. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to react! Zelda let go of his tunic and turned to Peach, who had just about the same look on her face as Link did. Zelda seemed amazingly calm about it.

"Satisfied?" she asked Peach. The kiss only lasted about two seconds, but that two seconds had just placed Peach on the brink of a heart attack. Link too, for that matter!

"Uh... yeah. I guess I am..." Princess Peach stuttered. She had never known Zelda to be so assertive, and in this sort of way! She wasn't exactly sure what to think about the whole situation. She glanced at Link. His blue eyes looked enormous and his mouth was hanging open and he stared at Zelda with the most confused look on his face. Peach took this opportunity to walk away from the scene that just took place, so she turned to the doorway and walked out of the area. Zelda turned to Link and laughed at his expression.

"Thanks for playing along Link. Sorry about the surprise though... Are you okay?" she grabbed his shoulder and he snapped back to reality and smiled strangely.

"Um... yeah. Yeah, no problem. I'm fine, really..." He drifted off and wandered over to the boots that Peach had dropped. Zelda took a step toward him.

"Are you positive?"

"Only fools are positive." he picked up the boots and looked at the bottom. They had a Star Fox logo on them.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." he looked at her and grinned, then waved and walked out of the garden, boots in hand. She followed suit. They went into the living room and Link saw Fox sitting in a huge armchair. He tossed the boots at him.

"Found your boots."

**_ZeldaDweeb: Yeahhhh... go me! I did it._**

**_Invisobill: Make sure you review so we know what you want and we know that you're still thar!  
_**


	32. That Damn Piano!

_**ZeldaDweeb: I'm like a boss. Look at me, spoutin out chapters. I rock.**_

_**Invisobill: Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Now come one! Update your story fool!**_

_**ZeldaDweeb: Okay, okay. Sheesh. I don't own Nintendo or anything. Only Kris, Ceres, and Zack. And I've come to the decision that Chris looks kinda like Cloud Strife. There, I said it.**_

_**And I apologize for the lack of Donkey Kong and Diddy. Soon I will have a mini chronicle just for YOU!**_

The question had been fluttering around inside of Links busy mind, but he felt like it would be too awkward to ask. After the incident in the garden, he had followed her into the dining room where they ever so patiently waited for Peach to get done with dinner. That, and it was so much quieter in there. Zelda sat across from him, picking at her nails nervously. It had taken her about four or five minutes before realizing what exactly had taken place outside, but when it did it became _really _uncomfortable for Link to be around her. The kiss had been meaningless so both of them knew that there was no reason to be so dramatic about it, but still Link just had to ask...

"What are you... wearing... on your lips?" He asked quietly. After she kissed him, he felt a strange tingling sensation on his mouth after a few moments. Zelda lifted her hand to her mouth and smiled.

"My lips felt really dry, so Peach gave me something called 'chapstick'. It tingles very much," she touched her lips lightly with the tips of her fingers and looked at them. An oily residue resided on them and Link nodded quickly.

"Yeah, she's offered it to me a couple of times when I come in from practice outside. Quite a few times, actually," the door shot open and Ness, Lucas, and Toon Link ran in, playing tag. They disappeared after a few moments and Link laughed.

"I remember when I played those games with Saria back in the Kokiri forest. Mido used to be so angry when-" the door flew open and Zack stood there. He jerked his head toward the living room and went into the kitchen, then back into the main room. Peach came out of the kitchen with a confused look on her face and walked into the living room with the Hylians. Zack, Kris, Chris, Ceres, and another person who looked mildy similar to Zack were standing by the door.

"What's the big idea? We just got done with a fight, why are you here?" Mario asked with a few agreeing sounds from behind him. Zack raised a hand to silence them and pushed the new kid forward.

"This is J.R. He's _my_ cousin, and he's the fight counselor for you guys. He'll be staying in a teensy weensy cottage right by your glorious mansion. Beware of his bad attitude and snide remarks. If you have a question about the rules of a fight, see him," the brawlers looked a little closer at him and examined him. He went up to Zacks shoulder and he did not look happy to be there. He had green eyes, black hair, and black clothes with the same build as a high school football player. He also looked to be about seventeen years old. He flipped his hair out of his face and stepped forward, arms behind his back like a drill sergent.

"The rules of the next fight are about to change. Taking two people at a time to each brawl is taking way too long, and I'm not a patient person. Instead we're going to try a new thing... _three _person brawl _teams_. That means three against three," there was a low rumble of opinions echoing from the creatures, "Don't worry. If it doesn't work out then I might make it normal again... maybe." Chris pulled him back and looked at Zack.

"Control your cousin," if you asked a few of the people closest to them at that moment, they would tell you that he added "God I love saying that" to the end of his sentence. Kris looked at J.R. and blew a raspberry, but he just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," Zack grumbled and grabbed J.R.s shoulders, pushing him toward the door. Ceres and Chris followed suit but Kris turned around and said in a loud and low voice, "Peace!" and walked out the door. Ganondorf laughed.

"Just what we need. Another Zack." he scooted into the piano bench and began playing a dark tune. Snake, who was lounging on the couch cleaning a gun, looked up at him.

"Sheesh. Play something a little less depressing, would ya?" Ganondorf slammed his fingers down on the keys. Toon Link cringed. He always had a soft spot for musical instruments and the abuse of this piano made him uneasy.

"If you want to play it then play it, otherwise leave me the hell alone!" he growled. Snake continued polishing his gun.

"I don't play the piano. I'm not a fruitcake," the room got deathly quiet and Ganon stood up from the piano and stomped over toward Snake. Snake cocked his gun and pointed it at the large Gerudo man, who stopped and smiled.

"You wouldn't shoot-" Snake shot the gun at the ceiling and pointed it back at Ganon, who looked only slightly afraid.

"Try me," there was a scream upstairs and people started rushing up to it. Half of them went to the mens bathroom on the second floor, but the other half continued to the third floor. When the second group of people got to the third floor, Samus flew out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and her hair sopping wet. She looked at the people that had just come upstairs.

"What the hell? Can't a woman take a shower around here? God damn it! I try to have a relaxing evening and a goddam bullet comes through the floor! Who the _hell _did it? Was it you?" she pointed at the group and they all shook their heads violently. She screamed again and stormed through the crowd and ran downstairs.

"Does she realize she's still in... well... nothing actually...?" Ike asked a now uncaring Marth.

"I don't know." They heard Peach shout at Samus.

"What do you think you are doing, Samus? There are _children _in this house!"

"Yeah, and there are people who need to be punished. WHO DID IT?" Zelda cringed at the top of the stairs as she saw Sam storm past the bottom of them. Then there was a 'Hey!' and a slam, and the sound of a gun going off many times. Everyone rushed down to the first floor again and saw Snake pushed up against the wall with quite a few bullet holes around him.

"Never disturb me again if you don't want this to happen... _ever_... again." She squinted her eyes and let him go, grasping her towel and tossing his gun on the floor. Snake looked flabbergasted. He kicked the piano.

"Stupid piano..."

_**ZeldaDweeb: Yup. Added another character like a boss. He's based off of a kid in one of my classed... Or at least he USED to be... -_- **_

_**R&R&SUCH&SUCH**_


	33. The Mini Chronicles IV and V

**_ZeldaDweeb: Hey hey hey! Invisobill is... uh... _sick_ right now, so he might not be back for a couple of chapters... or at least until the cops find him. Anyway, though I don't really respond to reviews, just know that I do read them and think about them. SO THANKS!_**

_**This chapter is dedicated to KitsuneMelody. You review, like, all of my chapters. Plus I think I promised I would dedicate one to you... I'mm noott suuurrree...**_

It was a crisp clear morning. The birds were singing, a breeze was blowing, and Samus Aran was sitting by the garden. She watched Marth sitting under the shade of a nearby tree, cutting blades of grass lazily with his sword. He had a pile a half a foot tall already, but he didn't seems like he was going to stop anytime soon. He stiffened up for a second and looked up at Samus through his eyelashes, rolled them, and went back to his grass. Samus shrugged and heard the door open and close. Ike came out, followed by Ash and Pikachu. Those two were laughing and continued walking toward Delfino Plaza. Ike saw Samus by the flowers and smiled. She waved him over and he plopped down and started chatting with her.

"So that was an interesting night, right?" Ike questioned with a grin. Samus scoffed.

"He's lucky I didn't shoot him in the chest," she looked up quickly when Ike laughed, and she kind of laughed herself.

"Yeah, and what's up with that new kid? He's like, an exact clone of Zack. And they act the same," Ike said quietly.

"Hey, doesn't he have a shack around here or something?"

"Yeah... you wanna check it out?"

"Why not." Ike stood up and pulled Samus to her feet, then started walking around to the side of the house. They peered around the corner and saw nothing. They both stifled a laugh at how childish they were acting, but neither of them really cared. The pair crept toward the back of the mansion and saw it.

It was smaller than either of them thought it would be. There was two windows and a wooden door, and the building itself was made out of stone. Noise radiated from the windows, and they saw J.R. walk over to a stereo and turn it up louder. A window on the third floor of the mansion opened and Peach leaned out.

"Would you please turn that... _music_... down?" there was no change in the volume and Peach groaned and slammed the window shut. Samus looked at Ike.

"Do you wanna do something about that headbanger?"

"I've never wanted to do anything more," he slinked over to the cottage and motioned for her to follow suit. They both peered into J.R.'s little window and saw him dancing to the music. He stopped for moment and left with an empty plate. They would only have a few seconds to get rid of the radio. Ike bounded into the room, snatched the stereo, and jumped right back out again. J.R. ran into the room after hearing the obvious absence of loud,obnoxious music and shouted.

"Son of a!" he cried out and ran from his room. Samus and Ike snickered and she pulled him behind the cottage just as the front door flew open. They watched him look around wildly for a minute, then he went back into his house, grumbling. The two thieves ran back to the front door of the mansion burst out laughing.

"Oh my God! That was hilarious! Did you see his face when he ran out of the house? I thought he was going to explode!" Ike keeled over in a fit of wild laughter.

"I thought he would cry!" Samus slapped her knee and stomped the ground. They slowly stopped the giggle fit and looked at the radio toppled on its side.

"What do we do with it?"

"I vote we keep it for ourselves," A voice from behind them said. They turned around and stood in front of the machine. Marth had moved from his tree up to the porch and was filing his nails. Samus stared at him.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" she looked at him with a sneer.

"It's called a nail file. It's so my nails look halfway decent," Samus and Ike snickered, "Oh, I see. Haa haa. The jokes must be flying through your feeble minds right now. Just because I'm a prince doesn't mean I have to act like... Ike," he finished his nails and crossed his legs.

"So what are you guys going to do with that thing?" he asked. Samus tapped her chin thoughtfully, then smiled in mock happiness.

"I know!" she turned and spartan kicked the stereo down the hill. The three of them watched it tumble down the long hill. It ran into a couple of bushes, but the momentum it had gathered allowed it to pile right through them and finally, it flung itself into the ocean. If you listened close enough, you could hear a part of J.R.'s soul dying.

Donkey Kong was going on a stroll through the forest when he heard a shuffle behind him. He turned sharply toward the rustle. After a few moments of quiet again, he slowly turned back around and went on his merry way. He had been doing his research, and it had been rumored that there was a large banana tree in the middle of the woods. This was relatively strange, seeing as most of the yellow fruited trees were placed alongside the shore. Soo, according to his mind, this tree (if it should be real) would hold the best bananas on the entire island. It had to. The bananas were hidden, after all.

Then he heard the noise again. He called out (_**in moooonkey language?)**_ "Who's there?" and there was no answer. He didn't turn back around this time. Donkey Kong saw a flash of brown from above him and he started running toward the deeper part of the forest. Glancing behind him, he saw the brown a few times more. Then he stopped.

"Good job Diddy! Though you need to be more silent next time," he walked up to Diddy Kong and play punched him. Diddy smiled and leapt onto Donkeys back, who then took off running again. They fought their way through bush after bush, but piled right on through. Just when they thought there was no middle of the forest and that the banana tree was a myth, they found it.

It was enormous and it radiated yellow. There had to be at least one hundred bananas on the tree! The two monkeys jumped up and down and danced. They were ecstatic that it was real and not a large waste of their time.

The two monkeys spent that afternoon collecting fresh bananas and carrying them back to the house. They probably made five trips in all, but in the end it was worth the wait. See, Peach had told them that if they brought back enough bananas for her, she would make them a banana cream pie. They put all the bananas in a huge sack and made their way to the front of the house, passing Ike, Samsu, Pikachu, and Kris on the way. Peach saw them walk in and she shrieked.

"Ohh! Thank you so much! We have plenty here now. Thank you thank you thank you!" she gave each of them a kiss on the head and she dragged the heavy bag into the kitchen and began working. The two monkeys gave each other a subtle high five and walked upstairs.

_**ZeldaDweeb: Sorry that the monkey chronicles were so short, but I couldn't think of what to make them do. So that worked. God... you know what? I-I can't do this without Invisobill. Just... *sniff*... just thanks for reading.**_


	34. Swordplay

_**ZeldaDweeb: WE FOUND INVISOBILL! **_

_**Invisobill: Why does God hate me?**_

_**ZeldaDweeb: What?**_

_**Invisobill: I ran... away.**_

_**ZeldaDweeb; That's a dick move. NINTENDO OWNS SSBB, I OWN INVISOBILL!**_

Marth rolled his eyes, "You'll be lucky if he doesn't kill you. That seems to be his form of entertainment around this... lovely place." He looked at the filthy deck to the house and sighed, then began filing his pinky nail. Samus looked at Ike and back at the ocean.

"So? It's almost like you think I care or something. I don't though, so if he has a problem then he can get over it," she picked at the grass and watched some black debris floating around in the ocean. Ike looked over Samus' shoulder.

"Uhhh... Can we help you liitle man?" He asked. J.R. was glaring at them all.

"_Yeah, _you can. Did you see my stereo anywhere?" he looked at all of them suspiciously.

"What's a stereo? I don't know what you're talking about." Samus responded in a very calm tone. J.R. rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I just _heard _you-"

"You're going to have to get used to people not knowing what you're talking about around here." Marth sighed and examined his nails lazily. J.R. gaped.

"Who are you again?"

"Prince Marth Lowell of Altea. Frankly I'm glad your radio is gone. The racket it was making was quite annoying." J.R's eyes got wide and he stormed over to the prince, grabbing him by the collar and jerking him up.

"_You _did it, didn't you? You must be a pretty poor leader if you have to sneak around like a rat when you want something done." Marth spat in his face and pushed him away, scowling.

"Never touch me again, you lowly coward!" he grabbed his sword from the bench and positioned it under J.R.s jaw, "_Ever _again." he repeated. J.R. backed up a step and grabbed a pair of swords from around his waist.

"I don't think you really want to do that, boy. You haven't seen Marth practice." Ike informed the hotheaded teen. He didn't even look at Ike. Samus stepped in.

"Hey, come on Marth. You know you're going to kick his ass anyway. You don't need to get in trouble with Master and Crazy just to prove it. It's not like he was actually insulting Altea-"

"When you insult me, you insult my country. But I suppose you're right." He placed his sword back on the bench and sat down. J.R. looked at Samus.

"What? Okay, fine. I did it. You got me, I pushed your stereo down the hill... with my foot. I suppose you could call it kicking." She and Ike laughed and J.R. stormed over to her.

"What the HELL is wrong with you? Why would you do that? It's not like you had a motive!"

"My motive was that I didn't want to listen to Princess Peach running her mouth all the time about your music. Plus I was bored, and everyone wants to mess with the new kid." She stood up.

"Please, he's not even a new kid. He's just here because Zacks one of the hosts." Marth snapped. Ike laughed once again and J.R. (who was not a fan of being humiliated) walked over to Samus and got in her face.

"I don't think you want to do that." Ike warned. Samus took a step back and punched J.R. in the face. He was knocked back a few steps but retaliated quickly and swung his dual blades around in a quick circle. He made a "bring it on" motion with his hands and put an iPod bud in one of his ears. Samus couldn't resist it.

"Why are you putting those in your ears when you have a stereo... oh yeaaaah." she snapped her fingers in mock recognition. J.R. rushed over to her and sliced at her, but her arms caught it instead. She obviously had some sort of armor on underneath the suit. She twisted her arm around and caught one of his swords, tossing it into her right hand. She examined it.

"What the hell is this made out of? Paper?" she threw it back to him and motioned at Marth.

"Dream on."

"Come on. Ikes is two handed and I like to fight with my fists too."

"Ugh. Fine. Don't do anything too stupid." He threw his sword to her and started cleaning his armor. Samus caught it and nodded her head.

"Yeah. Now that's what I'm talking about. Okay, come at me, boy." she mimicked his previous bring it on move and stabbed at him. She wasn't trained in the art of swordplay, so she didn't know what to really do. She did know the basics from watching all the young swordsmen around the house attacking each other. Anyway, J.R. parried her attack and spun around in a circle, swinging at her knees. Luckily she blocked him and punched him in both knees. He almost toppled over, but he planted both swords in the ground and instead used them as leverage to launch his legs at her chest. She flew backwards a few feet and landed on her backside.

"Ow!" she stood up and rubbed her butt.

"That's attractive, Samus." Ike smiled and continued watching. She ran at J.R again and grabbed his shirt, lifting him an inch off the ground and tossing him backwards. Just as he stood up there was a shout from the bottom of the hill towards the village.

"Look out! NOBODY TOUCH IT! It escaped!" Zack and Chris ran up to them, following a rainbow orb that floated toward the fighters. Samus and J.R. looked at each other and dashed to the Smash Ball. They pushed and shoved each other violently, each desperately trying to reach the ball before the other. Samus jumped at it, but J.R. used her as a platform, reaching up even higher than her and grabbing the ball. He landed and laughed, glowing an eerie golden color. He swung his swords around and clasped them together. Then he pulled the iPod bud out of his ear and strung the swords like a guitar. He finally raised his hand and began playing the swords like a deep bass guitar, the notes echoing out toward Samus and the house.

She collapsed on the ground and plugged her ears, dropping Marths sword and screaming.

"STOP IT!" she shouted, but the notes were too low and loud to allow her voice to pass over it. It was just absorbed into the bass notes and shot everywhere. It seemed kind of like the smash was out of control. Samus looked at the other hosts with watery eyes, but she saw Zack lying on the ground with one hand over his ear and the other waving at J.R. to stop. Finally a hand flew out and stopped J.R.s hand, stopping his playing. Samus honestly thought that the only reason she couldn't hear the bass anymore was because she couldn't HEAR anymore.

"That's enough." Chris said sternly. J.R. rubbed his forehead.

"I tried to stop, but something was messed up."

"That's no excuse. You should have listened to us in the first place. Besides, smashes aren't for the hosts, they're for the fighters." He gestured to the house. J.R. grumbled.

"Go back to your cottage and leave them alone." Chris let go of J.R., who slunk behind the house. Samus slowly stood up and looked down the hill at Zack, who was still crouched to the ground.

"What's wrong? Why isn't he getting up?"

"He has a weakness for music. It's never been one of his favorites, and that must have set him on edge." Chris said unemotionally. Samus nodded.

"I can see why..." she turned to the mansion and looked at Ike. He looked a little flustered, but not nearly as bad as Marth. He was clutching the edge of the bench with wide eyes, gritted teeth, and crazy hair.

"Ow."

_**ZeldaDweeb: Go frickin me. This was a good one, I think. Surprising that Zack doesn't like music? And Chris was his normal emotionless self. **_

_**Invisobill: I want to leave now. **_

_**ZeldaDweeb: Fine...**_


	35. The Aftershock Part I

_**ZeldaDweeb: And on to the next one!**_

Samus and the Chris slowly made their way up to the mansion and on to the porch to assess the damage. Marth was brushing shards of glass out of his bright blue hair and off of his tunic and Ike was peering into one of the shattered windows. Meta Knight flew out of a second story window and landed gracefully next to a bush, He turned to Samus and asked gruffly, "What happened?"

Samus shook her head, "It was that J.R. kid. He used a Smash Ball and it went kind of wacky." She turned to Ike, "What's the damage in the house?" and she leaned into the house through the hole behind Marth, being weary of the bits of glass near her hand. She saw Falco sitting in a chair with a half broken teacup and a small stain on his tan jacket. Toon Link, who was sitting in the corner, crawled out from underneath his shield and cut his hands on a few pieces of glass and bit his lip to keep from crying out. Olimars helmet had been busted open and Link was awkwardly grasping both of the rails on the stairs to keep from falling off during the mock earthquake. Princess Peach came out of the kitchen and looked into the living room with tears running down her face.

"What was that?" she choked out and looked at all the rest of the room with wide eyes. She saw Toon Link cradling his cut hands in the corner and she broke down crying, collapsing on the ground and covering her face with her dainty hands. Link let go of the railing and flexed his hands, looking at the princess worriedly. Mario came from upstairs and saw Peach crying on the ground and he pushed past Link to get to her. He did and he cradled her in his arms. Link then remembered Zelda and hurried back upstairs.

He rushed into her room and looked around for a moment, then saw the princess curled up on her bed with a shocked look on her face. Her hair was wet and she had a robe clutched around her. Link also noticed that her sheets had a few red stains on them by her feet. Zelda had many puncture wounds on the soles of her feet. She looked up at Link and then looked back down at her knees, which also had some drops of blood on them.

"I was almost to my bed when it broke. It hurt my feet a-and I fell." She held out her hands and Link saw some shards glistening in her palms. He stood in shock and then snapped out of it and crawled onto the bed with her, then began his work with the glass.

Meanwhile outside, Samus backed away from the window and sat down on the bench next to Marth. There was a swear coming from Chris, who was still standing up.

"Zack's not on the hill anymore."

"Isn't that him right there?" Meta Knight pointed to a figure just passing the side of the house. Chris dashed after him and Samus and Meta Knight followed him around the house and all the way to J.R.s small house. Chris was holding Zack back and the both of them were shouting.

"I'll kill him, Chris. I'LL KILL HIM!" Zack shouted toward the tiny cottage.

"No you won't Zack! Just calm down! He didn't mean to do it!"

"I don't care! Does he know what damage he's done? HE'S LUCKY NO ONE GOT HURT!" Zack shouted in the houses direction and pushed Chris away from him, running up to the door and kicking it in. A few shouts and moments later, Zack came out dragging J.R. by the back of his shirt.

"Dude, you kicked in my door!"

"You're lucky I didn't kick in your skull!" Zack continued dragging him up to the front of the smash mansion and threw open that door, tossing the young boy inside the broken house, "Look at this mess! You… you're going to clean all of this up. Starting now." Chris stepped in.

"Zack, that's Kris's job. Besides, if he does it, it'll take weeks." Zack paced the room angrily, glass crunching beneath his feet. After a minute or two he nodded his head.

"Okay. Okay. You," he pointed at J.R., "No more music. No more electronics, no more anything. Don't… push me… ever again…" he stormed out of the house just as Kris and Ash walked inside. Ash took off his hat and scratched his head.

"What was that noise? We heard it all the way—woah," he examined the house slowly and dropped his hat, running upstairs to find his Pokemon. Kris looked upset, then saw J.R. sitting on the ground with an aggrivated look on his face. She walked up to him and leaned over him.

"I swear to God, if there is anything wrong with his Pokemon, I will personally burn down your cottage and kill you." She leaned back and looked at Princess Peach, who was sniffling and examining Toonys hands.

"It's not that big-"

"Nonsense. It's still got glass in it." Peach interuppted the child and spoke surprisingly calmly, then she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him carefully to the bathroom, avoiding any spots with too much glass. Falco shrugged and tossed the rest of his teacup into the corner. Kris went upstairs to find Ash and stopped after the first few steps.'

"Woah. What happened to the banister? It's like… cracked. Did the bass do that too?"

"Ask Link, that was where he was grabbing." Mario piped in. She shrugged and went back to her quest. There was a shriek upstairs and a couple of people glanced up, thinking it was their imagination. A few moments later when it happened again, however, Falco hopped out of his chair and started upstairs.

"No. Nobody worry, I'll go check." He said sarcastically.

"Ouch! Link stop, I think you're just burying it deeper!" Zelda yanked her hand away and looked at one of the pieces of window that was refusing to leave her palm. Link had already gotten the glass out of her feet, now he was working on her hands, and then her knees. He leaned back.

"Come on, just let me try one more time. If we don't clean these cuts soon then they'll get infected. Now give me your hand!" He reached out his arm once more and she unwillingly put her hand back in his. He crawled forward a couple of times and leaned over it, concentrating hard. Two of his calloused fingers closed around a piece and he tried tugging, but his fingers weren't stiff enough to pull it out. Zelda squealed quickly and panted. Link got an idea, then brushed it away and tried again. This time his finger slipped and he got a paper cut of a slice.

"Damn it…" he sucked on his finger for a moment and then decided to go for his plan. Link jerked Zeldas palm up to his mouth and searched until he found the small bump of glass. He opened his mouth and closed his teeth around it, slowly pulling it out. He turned his head and spat it out into the pile underneath the window. He heard Zelda sigh in relief.

"Thank you Link. I think that's all of them in my hands," she examined her hands and all of the nicks and cuts in them. They seemed empty. Now for her knees. Link leaned way back and sat on his knees, his eyes darting around nervously.

"You can probably get those ones on your own right?"

"Sorry, but I don't think I can. It makes me anxious and it hurts worse... plus I hesitate too much. Quickly?" She drew her robe away from her knee and Link hesitatingly leaned over it.

_Nayru, please let me pull these out with my hands._ Link silently prayed to the Goddesses as his finger slipped on a rather large sliver, cutting his thumb this time.

"Your knees aren't really sensitive, are they?"

"A little... why?"

"I don't want you to kick me. Try to control it, okay?" he positioned himself with his knees on each side of her left foot, grabbed her calf, and he leaned over to her knee. His teeth brushed up against it and, just as he did, Falco strolled into the room.

"WOAH! Sorry!" He hurriedly backed out and slammed the door. Zelda yanked her knee up, causing her to hit Links mouth with it and since her knee was so sensitive, her foot kicked up... right into his crotch. He grunted and rolled onto his side in a ball, groaning in agony into the bedspread. Zelda jumped up and gasped.

"Oh my gosh! Link, I am so sorry, I-"

"Just go... downstairs... before Falco tells them..." he squeaked out and groaned again. Zelda dashed out of the room, knees sore and full of glass, and rushed down both flights of stairs. Falco had already started telling them what happened.

"-and he grabbed her leg-"

"He's lying!"

"Says the woman in the bath robe."

"Look, he was just trying to pull the glass out of my knee," she stated, "His fingers were too big so he's been doing it with his teeth!" Falco grinned.

"So where is he now? Why don't we hear what he has to say?" Zelda blushed.

"I... uh... h-he's not uhh... I... sorta kicked... him... and kneed...him..." she stuttered quietly. Falco burst out laughing.

"_Oh my God._You kicked him in his goods? BWAHAHAHA!" Falco collapsed on the ground and laughed hysterically, punching the ground repeatedly. Peach stared in horror at Zelda and Toon Link (whos hands were bandaged) groaned.

"Why would you do that to me?" he asked in a sort of sarcastic, sort of not way. Zelda blushed even more and turned to go upstairs.

"I'm going to go check on Link." she murmured and hurried upstairs. Toon Link turned to Peach.

"So what happened?"

_**ZeldaDweeb: Why do people insist on harassing Zelda and Link about their relationship? I mean... really. I REAWWY REAWWY LIKE DIS CHAPTEW.**_


	36. The Aftershock Part II

_**ZeldaDweeb: It's 6:11 a.m. I can't even I just cannot even. I have been up all night... or morning? Annnnnyways. Thanks for the reviews! Mucho gracias! I went to my school musical and it was the shizness. The guy I like pelvic thrusted during "Greased Lightning" and I rofled. **_

_**Invisobill: Shut UP! God. They just want to know what happens in the next chapter.**_

_**ZeldaDweeb: OKAY!**_

Zelda rushed upstairs after her embarrassing moment downstairs. Tears welled up in her eyes as she continued thinking about it... either that, or it was the glass in her leg. Why did everyone have to question everything that those two did? _It's ridiculous! _she thought to herself. She paused at the top of the stairs on the third floor and leaned up against the wall. It felt extremely cool against her blushed skin. Zelda decided to avoid further embarrassment and just tear the glass out the best she could. Bad idea, for she was in a terrible mood and the tearing was literally searing her brain with the pain. It only took a couple of minutes for her to get the courage to take the glass out, but she supposed it would all be worth it in the long run. Then she remembered her original quest and started back to her room.

The princess walked in and saw Link sitting on the edge of her bed with his hands on his knees. She stepped forward and rocked back and forth.

"How's your... forehead?" she couldn't ask him about his other problem. He smiled a little, but didn't look up.

"It's fine. The good new is that I don't have a concussion. The bad news," he looked up, "I don't think I'm able to have children anymore." his face was smiling, but behind it was a pained grimace. Zelda didn't smile at all however and she plopped down onto the bed next to him and laid down. She felt Link lightly touch her bloody knee.

"What did you do? You completely yanked them out?" he asked in a shocked manner and she nodded.

"It was better than being teased again," she huffed and placed her arms over her head. Link sighed and leaned back too, turning toward her. Zelda felt his gaze but still didn't look at him. She was filled with emotions right now; embarrassment, anger, frustration, and something else she just couldn't put her finger on... But she just didn't care about anything at the moment. A moment ago, she would have gladly punched Falco or Fox for being stupid and ignorant, but now, she just... didn't care.

Link grabbed her right arm and pulled it off of her face, "It doesn't matter what they say. We know the truth and they know nothing, and that's all that matters." he spoke softly as to calm her down and bring her back to earth. Zelda huffed and nodded in agreement, then faked a smile. Link prodded her arm.

"Why aren't you looking at me? It's strange... you're not mad at me for something, are you?" his face got deathly serious when he thought that she could be upset with him for some reason. She didn't respond but looked like she was deep in thought. He tried again.

"_Was _it something that I did? You could have just told me to keep trying to pull them out with my hands if you didn't want me to-" he rambled and Zelda cut him off.

"No, I'm not mad at you, I'm just upset. I don't know why. I guess there's just been a lot going on right now, what with all the teasing, and the garden thing, and there was the beach, and-"

"What happened at the beach?"

"What? Oh. Uh, nothing. It was just... tiring." she panicked and spoke quickly. Zelda didn't like lying to Link, but sometimes it just had to be done to avoid conflict. He eyed her suspiciously and changed the subject.

"Okay... so what about the garden?"

"It's... nothing... just forget it." she stared at a particularly interesting design on the ceiling for a few seconds, hoping that Link would drop this subject just like he did the last.

"It stops becoming nothing after I get involved... what's bothering you about the garden incident? I mean, it's not like it meant anything, so it shouldn't bother you." he said with a slight question at the end of the last sentence. The princess sighed.

"I just... I don't want us to turn into something more than friends and I hope that the... thing... didn't upset that relationship. I mean, there weren't any sparks or anything... were there? For you?" Zelda finally turned to him and gazed into his deep blue eyes. It was his turn to look away.

"No. There weren't... what about you?" he said in a confident tone. Too confident.

"I guess not. I don't particularly know what sparks should be like." Link laughed at her response.

"Neither do I, but I would assume it would be hard to miss." Link rolled onto his side and stared intently at the princess, who was chewing on her lip thoughtfully. After a minute or two, she finally gave him a response.

"I suppose. But still..." Link sighed.

"If you're really that unconfident, then I'd like to show you something," he leaned over her and laid his chaste lips upon hers. It was awkward for two reasons; he was coming from the side, and it was Link. But she went with it, just to see if he had a point. One second turned into two, two to six, six to ten, all in the same awkward kiss. He finally adjusted his lips and deepened the kiss, but only for a brief moment before remember his point and he jerked slightly and pulled away quickly, wiping his mouth as fast as he could. Zelda looked utterly shocked. Link laughed in an abnormally high pitch

"See? Nothing right?" he wiped his lips one more brief time and sat on his knees. Zelda leaned up on her arms and stared ahead.

"Yes, nothing," she got off the bed and grabbed a dress off of her vanity, "Excuse me. I have to go change now..." she hurried out of the room to the bathroom. Link groaned and dropped back down onto the mattress, then started thumping his hand against his forehead.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid..."

**Five minutes earlier…**Marth was downstairs helping clean up the glassy mess that J.R. had created. Not that he cared much about the house, but he wasn't going to just stand by while other people did the work in place of him. He had already cut his hands a couple of times (one of the times was with another piece of already bloodied glass) and he was sure to get some more by the end of the day. But everyone was pitching in, so why shouldn't he. He cut himself again and swore, then glanced around to see how everyone else was doing.

Kirby was sucking up the glass and eating it and Peach was sweeping with a broom, with Ness and Lucas holding the dustpan for her. Marth sighed and looked back down at his bloody hands and laughed darkly. _This is the most bloodshed since this competition began_, he thought to himself as he pocketed another part of a window. Everything was relatively quiet, aside from the occasional swear and Peaches light and happy whistling, until Zack climbed in through a window.

"Hey guys. Just thought I'd stop by and check to see how you're all doing with the cleanup. But that's only partially true. Due to this recent incident, I've arranged a special day where we will have 'Smash Training'. This will help to hone your skills and _hopefully _this," he gestured to the room, "will never happen again. And just so you know... it's for everyone, meaning the hosts are going to be training too. Be warned, this _will _be painful and this _will _be agonizing in a physical way, so be prepared." Luigi stepped up.

"You never told us the day. When is it?" Zack snapped his fingers.

"That's what I was forgetting… it's tomorrow."

"What?"

"Tomorrow."

"How can we be prepared by tomorrow, we still have to clean this place up!" Luigi crossed his arms in an annoyed fashion. Their house had just been obliterated and now Zack expected them to be prepared for a surprise training session day… tomorrow? Zack shrugged.

"Technically you could say that it lasts two days, but yes… tomorrow." He watched Peach look around the room quizzically, "Can I help you?"

"Where did that boy go? He was here a moment ago…" she murmured, glancing around for Toony. Zack shrugged and then remembered something else. He turned to Samus.

"That reminds me. Samus, you and J.R. won't be attending the training for the first day. Due to your differences and inappropriate behavior, you two will instead be going to a group therapy session with Ceres and some of the village people and you'll solve your issues," Samus tried to butt in, "No, it's required or else you're out of the contest. I will not stand for this negative behavior." But he had a smirk hidden behind his blah facial expressions, and he hid it by bending down and picking up some random glass and disposing it into Marths pocket. He turned and climbed back through the window, leaving them.

Toon Link finally had enough of cutting his hands on the living room windows, so he decided to walk around and check the rest of the damage. The kitchen was possibly the worst room, and no one had even started cleaning that. It was like a giant sea of ceramic plates and glass cups all shattered and mixed with something on the opposite side of the room. It was a recipe for disaster for anyone going to get food. _I guess that means we're eating out tonight_, Toony thought amusedly and shut the door, starting to go upstairs.

There weren't as many windows in the boys hallway as there was in the girls, so there was just a sprinkle of glass dust. He tiptoed around, checking in each person's empty room to see what damage _they_ had. He already assumed that Ganons would be the worst because of the enormous window that overlooked the beach that was positioned over his desk. When he pushed his door open, Ganondorf saw the brief movement out of the corner of his eyes, but decided to see just how far the little pest would go.

Toon Link leaned further into the darkly painted room as far as he could without taking a single step into it. Finally, after about a minute of searching, he saw that there was no glass on the floor and no breeze coming from the large window. He gaped.

"Wha… how did you keep that from breaking?" Toony pointed at the window lamely and Ganondorf continued writing something down at his desk.

"I used a spell. Easy, takes nothing to use it." He said shortly. Toon Link scrunched his eyebrows.

"Well, you could have used it on the whole house, you know. It would have saved us all a lot of trouble," he examined his small, sliced up hands. Ganondorf dropped the pen and turned to Toony, who looked strong but extremely frightened.

"If you want to see something interesting, go upstairs and find that sad excuse for a man." Ganon said sharply. Toon Link cocked his head.

"Why? What's going on?" He looked at the ceiling with a curious look on his face. Ganon smiled wickedly and gritted his teeth.

"Find out for yourself," Ganondorf walked to the door and slammed it in Toon Links face. Toony rubbed his nose and started walking back to the stairs, then hesitated when trying to decide which way to go. Did he want to know what Link was up to? Or should he just go back downstairs and forget about it...

The journey to the third floor only took a few moments, but he heard voices. His heart pumped as he slowly crept toward one of just a few rooms. He had no idea where the voices were coming from, but he may as well check the damage as he went. The first room looked like a little girls room so it was probably Nanas, but there was one window that was half broken. He shrugged and tiptoed to the next one. It was pink; pink walls, floors, bed, table, and everything. Peaches room. He silently gagged on the color and crept over to the next one. He noted that the voices had stopped as he peered around the edge. It was a plain room, a little bit of green on the bed, but-

Toony flew back around the doorframe and pressed his back up against the wall, thinking a thousand and one thoughts at once. He pulled at his hair and mouthed the words, _what the _hell? Suddenly, Zelda came flying out of the room with a dress in her hands and dashed into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. She didn't even see Toony standing there, and he rushed back downstairs and into the living room. _Do I tell them I should tell them no I shouldn't but yet I should_.

"What's wrong Link?" Peach came over and Toon Link brushed the hair out of his flushed face and opened his mouth to speak, then hesitated.

"Nothing…"

_**ZeldaDweeb: Yay! And there it is. The longest chapter yet… Like a boss. But thanks to J.R. for the therapy idea. And what? More romance? **_


	37. Therapy and Cliffhangers

_**ZeldaDweeb: ... hey there people! Happy seventieth birthday :D Nah, in all seriousness, I apologize for not udating for a while. And I say a while because I don't even want to know how long that it's been. I've been busy with being grounded for my bad grades and schoolwork, so yeah... This one goes out to SoulHeart2011 for certain reasons :D**_

_**Invisobill: Shut. Up. DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I LAY DORMANT IN YOUR COMPUTER? I say that this is dedicated to everybody who left a review, and that's how it will be!**_

_**ZeldaDweeb: Sighhhh... fine. Whatever you say -_-**_

_The next morning..._

Chris had gotten up extremely early this morning just so that he could wake Samus and J.R. up. When I say extremely early, I'm talking about five o' clock in the morning (_**conversation got boring... okay I'm done**_). It's not like this was a really big pain in the ass for Chris, he always woke up really early, but it was just the fact that he had to do it for Samus and J.R. because of their bad behavior. But it did bring a smile to his face and warmth to his heart whenever he thought of the fact that they had to miss the very first day of trianing. Not that it would seem like a big deal to anyone who _wasn't _in the competition, but the first day of training in the forest was always crucial to some point.

Anyways, he shifted the trashbag on the window by the door and climbed through carefully, avoiding any stray glass that the competitors left laying around. He fumbled around the wall searching for a light switch so that he could see, but to no avail. Chris knew that he should have paid more attention when they first built the mansion.

He felt his way to the stairs, knocking over an end table and a lamp in the process. After stumbling up the first and second flight of stairs, he opened the second door (the only reason he remembered not to go in the first door is because Nana made a point of taking the room closest to Popo) and squinted his eyes, looking around. Chris saw a lump in the middle of the bed and creeped over to it. At this point he noticed that the hair on this figure was blonde, but not as smooth as Samus's. _Damn it. This is Peach. Shit shit shit. _He backed out of the room and knocked over a large and rather creepy looking white Toady Bear in the process, causing him to trip and run into the door. Peach sat up quickly and threw a pillow at him, moaned, and fell back down. Chris shrugged and left the room, entering the next one swiftly.

This room was a lot less crowded. There were less things on the floor and the person on the bed looked like they had smooth hair. If it hadn't been for the little bit of light that was now eeking through the broken window, Chris would have given Zelda a very rude awakening. He started backing out of the room when she sat up slowly. _Damn their sensitive Hylian ears, _Chris thought. Zelda rubbed one of her eyes.

"Chris, what are you doing here? It's early," she lay back down and rolled over to face the wall.

"Yeah, I'm in the wrong room... I'll just be going now," he awkwardly pointed to the door even though she couldn't see.

"Yea'm'kay. Night Link."

Chris stepped out of the room. _Wow_, he mouthed, then opened the door to Samus's room. He noticed an alarm clock and picked it up, tossing it in his hands until he felt the time was right (_**ahhh punny!**_) and then threw it into one of only three mirrors left in the house, shattering it and the alarm clock instantaneously. Samus jumped out of bed and pointed a gun at his face.

"Woah! Put that down, psycho!"

"I keep it under my pillow for quick use, and boy am I feeling quick today!" Samus looked enraged that somebody had trespassed in her room at this time of day and destroyed her mirror and alarm clock. From downstairs they both heard a muffled noise that kind of sounded like, "Holy Mary mother of Jesus!" but neither of them could be sure. Samus put her gun down and crossed her arms.

"What the hell do you want, Chris?" she huffed.

"If I'm correct then you should already know. Zack said he told you that because of you and J.R.'s previous actions, you both have to wake up really early and go to couples therapy."

"Woah woah woah. Wait one minute. _Couples _therapy? Hell no. We are not a couple, we are a couple of people who have differences. Please, can't I just go to the training grounds today? I swear I will never do anything that will cause bodily harm to-"

"No. This is your punishment, and you will take it like the grown woman you are. Now hurry up and get ready, we're already running late." Chris walked out of the room and stood waiting in the hallway, arms crossed and checking his watch every minute or so. About seven or eight minutes later, Samus walked out wearing a periwinkle sweater and a pair of blue jeans. Chris looked surprised.

"You have normal people clothes? Wow. That's somehow surprising even though I know that it shouldn't be. Alright, let's go. We have to wake up J.R. and then we can go to the session."

* * *

About twenty minutes later, the trio had made their way into Delfino. There were only a few people and creatures walking around at this hour, but there were still more than they had all been expecting. J.R. lagged behing Samus and Chris.

"How much longer till we're there, oh my GODDDDD," he facepalmed and slouched over even more. Chris whipped around and pulled him up straighter.

"Stop being such a baby."

"Stop being such a prick..." J.R. mumbled and Chris gritted his teeth.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing. Is that it over there? It says 'Ceres Counseling Services'." J.R. pointed out the extremely obvious (literally pointing it out) and Chris rolled his eyes.

"Alright you two. You'd better pray to whatever Gods you worship that the session goes well, because if it doesn't then you're both going again tomorrow and thus, will miss the trainathon. Now go, and don't let me hear about any misbehaving," Chris pushed them both in the direction of the bright pink building and started walking back to the mansion to wake everyone else up for the big training day.

* * *

When Samus and J.R. walked in, the first thing they noticed was a toad receptionist. Her nameplate said Barbara, and she was talking excitedly on the phone with what seemed to be the Pope due to it's 'importance'. Samus walked up to the desk and cleared her throat, but alas, Barbara could care less. She looked at Samus and said, "Ma'am, I'll be with you in a moment," then went back to her phonecall about what she was wearing on her date with Henry tonight. Samus chewed on the inside of her lip, then coughed. Barbara froze, then turned and gave Samus an icy stare, then went back to her phonecall. That was all Samus could take. She reached across the desk and snatched the phone from the toads hands, then spoke.

"Yeah, hi Sally," she had heard the name mentioned about seven times now, "Listen, Barbara has to go and do work now, so if you could call her back in five or ten minutes, that would be good for her future career. Uh-huh. Okay, ba-bye now." she tossed the phone back at Barbara and leaned on the desk, "My friend and I are here for counceling, so if you could point us in the direction that we need to go, that would be _fan-tas-tic_."

Barbara pointed at the door to Samus and J.R.'s left.

"Okay, thank you sweetie," Samus said sweetly, "Have a nice day!" she said as she walked through the door, then slammed it as hard as she could as soon as J.R. passed through.

What they first noticed about this room was the five people in the room. There was a couple that were Yoshis, a couple that were elderly Toads, and then Ceres who sat elegantly in a large armchair at the far end of all other chairs. She glanced up at them and gestured to a seat.

"Have a seat, kids. We just got started."

* * *

"Nobody drift away from the group. Anyone who _does _decide to drift away from the group will have to either find their way back to us or find their way out of the forest. The trip to the training grounds will probably take an hour to an hour and a half, so don't get discouraged. Any questions?" Fox raised his hand, "Good. Alright, then let's head out." Zack waved his arm and stepped out into the yard. Fox dropped his arm and mumbled, "Every damn time..."

Everyone was pretty excited to get going and try to practice their smashes, even for how early it was (6:30 a.m.), so they took off at a pretty good pace initially. It was about twenty minutes in when they came to their first wall of rocks. Zack, Chris, and Kris all disappeared and then reappeared at the top of it.

"Consider this test number one. It's only fifty feet or so." Kris spoke and the trio sat down and began waiting. Fox gaped up at them.

"Are you serious?" he sighed and then began jumping up the cliff. Falco began following suit, then stopped about forty feet up. He had to take a break from the fast jumping, and now he wished that he hadn't. He was holding up Toon Link, who had clawshotted his way up right below Falco.

"Hey, what's the hold up! I'm dying here!" Toony nudged Falco and groaned. Falco gulped.

"I have a fear o-of heights. It's no big deal when I'm in a safe aircraft o-or when I'm going really fast, but like this. No. No no no no. I need to go. I need to get down or up or down. Oh God. Up. Up up up, that's where I need to be. Yes. I'll go now. But I can't, what if-"

"MOVE GOD DAMN IT!" Ike shouted from the side of Falco. He had been underneath Toony but couldn't sit there much longer. He grabbed Falco by the collar and threw him up in the air, causing him to move at a break neck speed up the rest of the cliff.

"Finally!" Toony clawshotted the rest of the way up. Zelda teleported to the very top and Link was making his way up with a clawshot as well. Mario, Luigi, and Peach were all climbing together, using each other as platforms and Ganon teleported himself to the top as well, giving Zelda a smirk as he landed next to her. As for the rest of the people, well, they had their ways, wheter it was mooching off of somebody else or flying, they all made it to the top. After the last person made it (Wolf) the hosts stood up and trailed on. Nana and Popo looked exhausted as they started marching again, so Link pulled out the little piece of darkness that Midna gave him and transformed into a wolf, allowing the siblings to ride on his back for at least part of the way there.

This was going to be more grueling than they had imagined.

* * *

"And after my dad died then he wouldn't let me grieve!" Brenda the Yoshi burst into racking sobs and threw her arms around Ceres, who consoled her. Samus and J.R. looked at each other and glared, then sighed.

This was going to be more grueling than they had imagined.

_**ZeldaDweeb: TADAAA! Yay! Alright, leave me a review and stuff. Yeah. I apologize again. Also, if you ever want to chit-chat then look me up on deviantArt. It's just ZeldaDweeb again. Plus I might take art suggestions or something, idk. ADIOS!**_


	38. The Training Grounds

_**ZeldaDweeb: I have no words other than I thank you for the reviews. THEY BROUGHT ME BACK TO LIIIIIIIIIFEEEEE. Now to the story. Won't make you wait, I swear.**_

_**Wakizashi666: Do whatever you want xD **_

When the fighters finally reached the clearing, they didn't even care to enjoy its beauty. _For being adventurers and heroes, they sure tire easily, _Chris thought to himself. One by one, he watched them collapse onto the grass and moan with sheer ecstasy at the cold and soothing ground. Chris looked at Zack and rolled his eyes.

"Can you believe that these are another worlds great leaders and heroes?" Chris laughed.

"Gods help those poor townsfolk," Zack snickered and faced a barrage of jeers and middle fingers. He simply tsked at them.

"Alright! You've had your rest, now it's time for the tour. Follow me!" Kris gestured for them to follow her and they reluctantly followed suit. She began by going to a bunch of rows of tents. Each had a polished wood sign with golden lettering attached to it and the group dispersed for a moment so that they could find their individual tents. After a minute they all returned to Kris (and now Zack as well). A few of them had puzzled looks on their faces.

"Who's Chris Redfield? And Dante. They're on the purple tents…" Marth inquired. Meta Knight flew over.

"Yes, who's Poison? Some of these names are not familiar to us."

They were ignored of course.

"Next we'll be going to see the bath-house. Keep in mind, this was built with the intent of mostly men, so it's not exactly a girls best friend," Zack threw back to the crowds ears. There was a low mumble and then the sound of rustling grass and leaves again. They quickly came upon a long wall by the edge of the woods with a door on it. One door. Peach looked around.

"So that means that there's no girls room? We all just have a community bathhouse?" She sounded appalled and looked it as Kris solemnly nodded her head. Zack just grinned and opened the door, walking in. The restless group followed and looked around the room with horror. It was simply a large square room with no floor and now ceiling. A few lamps were scattered around and there was a big, clean hot-spring in one corner of the room. In the opposite corner was another one. One flimsy wall separated their views from each other. Then there were about a dozen outhouse looking things on the other wall.

"It's not bad," Link said and shrugged. Peach whipped around and turned beet red.

"How is this _not bad_? It's awful! I can't bathe knowing that-that-that _Fox _could be on the other side of this wall! _IS THIS EVEN LEGALLY CONSIDERED A WALL!" _she began having a miniature panic attack and teared up. Of course, Mario was there to console her. There was a mumble in the area with Snake, Ike, Fox, and Falco.

"It really is a shame that Samus had to miss this…"

"Yeah, hope she gets back soon…"

"She'd just love this bathroom…"

Their faces all quivered with the attempt to hold smiles and giggles. Giggles. Grown men, giggling like school girls at the thought of bathing fifteen feet from a woman. Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Men," then she looked over and saw Link with a slight giddy smile on his face. She pushed him and he snapped out of his thought, "they're all pigs." Zelda snorted as she laughed.

"Who's the pig now?"

"Moving on!" Kris shouted and left the bath house. The herd followed suit. The next location was the main field. There were punching bags, swords, fake swords, a kickboxing ring, karate boards, miscellaneous weapons, and much more. But the main thing that immediately caught everyone's eyes was the enormous glimmering box sitting right next to the boxing ring. Obviously it held the greatest item of them all; the Smash Ball. There was a shiver of anticipation that went through the crowd, but everyone gained composure quickly. Zack turned toward them with a serious look on his face.

"This is a place of battle. There will be no lollygagging in this area. If you are here," he waved about wildly with his hands and then dropped them back to his sides, "you are to be ready for attack at any moment. Another person is allowed to just jump onto your back and start beating you with a mace if it happens to pass their fancy. This is the battle field. The training field is just to the left of this place. Go there to train. Come here to fight. Got it? Good." he took a deep breath and looked around. Then looked back at the many eyes goggling back at him, "The hell are you all still doing here? Go do something. Free time for now."

There were murmurs and apologies as the anxious people collided with each other, trying to go their separate ways. Marth was one of the few left standing in the battle grounds. It was just him, Snake, Captain Falcon, and Luigi. They all looked at each other and shrugged.

"Are we supposed to fight each other?" Falcon said.

"Umm… I guess?" Luigi seemed surprised. Marth readied himself to begin fighting with Snake when all of the sudden-

SNAP! Something was wrapped around his hand, and whatever it was, it stung!

"What the-WOAH!" Marth was jerked backwards and landed on the ground with a crack. There was a giggle, and he looked around with blurry and confused eyes. A girls face appeared right above his and leaned down, slowly and grossly licking his cheek. Marths face scrunched up and he wriggled around.

"Oh, ugh... THE HELL OFF ME!" he shoved up and leapt to his feet. Marth took a quick look at his rival and raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing here? This is a private area and I suggest that you leave. _Immediately_." he was seething. _  
_

The mystery fighter was a girl... or a woman to be more exact. She had pink hair, a police hat (though the people gathering in the area were seriously doubting that she was a policewoman), a cutoff tank-top that accentuated her large chest, and a pair of handcuffs that were attached at the hip to a pair of skimpy boy shorts. In her right hand was a dangerous looking bullwhip. It matched the bleeding mark on Marths hand.

"Now now, I thought this place was a free for all zone. Ya know, a place where anybody can do anything?" she was seductively walking toward Marth. His face held no emotion, other than the beet red that it had turned. The pink haired girl took one step closer, then smirked and cracked the whip across his face. He fell back with a gasp and held his hand to his face. More blood. He looked up at her and grabbed the nearest sword he could find, then screamed and lunged at her. She seemed pleased with his reaction and let the fight begin.

Marth was being remarkably sloppy and was allowing more damage than he was doing to her. By the time five minutes had gone by, his clothes had been torn to near shreds and he was panting. This girl was quite a fighter. Her clothes (if they could be legally called that) had only one or two tears in them. Marth made a 'bring it on' movement with his hand and the woman grabbed the pair of cuffs on her hip. She twirled them for a moment, then flinged them at his face. It hit him square on the nose.

"God _damn _it! Who the hell are you?" the crowd that had gathered around them murmured; Marth didn't usually swear like this. The girl cackled and then whipped Marth again. He shrieked.

"Poison! Stop it!" a deep, womanly voice called and the crowd turned and went wild. Another group of people and creatures emerged from the woods. In the front of the pack was a white wolf with flames and designs on it, J.R., and Samus. Samus waved bashfully and stepped over to the Nintendo Warriors. Marth looked around embarrassed at being beaten by a girl in front of at least fifty people. He blushed again.

"Who ARE you people? I WANT ANSWERS, NOW! No more avoiding the question, no more fighting, JUST ANSWERS!" he screamed to the sky and threw his sword on the ground. J.R. stepped forth.

"These are-"

Marth shot him a glare, "AND YOU! I thought you and Samus had therapy! I didn't ask you, you worthless, petty, annoying, piece of-"

The wolf jumped forward and snapped at him, growling ferociously and showing off gleaming white knives for teeth. Marth jumped back and there was another growl from the back of the nintendo crowd. Link burst through the mob in wolf form and got in the others face, growling menacingly. The other didn't even flinch.

"Silly human. Stand aside so I can rip this boy to shreds," the white wolf angrily spoke. Link shook his head. J.R. snickered.

"May I please introduce you to our guests. Meet the Capcom team."

_**ZeldaDweeb: Don't worry, they're not permanent characters. I just thought this could spice it up. In case you didn't get it, the Capcoms are like J.R.s relatives. LIKE, not ARE. All motherly and shit. ANYWAY I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! :D**_


	39. Rated N for NUDITY!

_**ZeldaDweeb: I do thank thee for the reviews. They were wonderful as per usual .**_

_**Invisobill: Also, it has come to our attention that some readers don't like the Capcom joining and others do like it. Just remember. They'll only be there for a couple of chapters though, so don't let that bring you down :D**_

Lunch became an increasingly awkward situation. First, there was the lack of rowdiness in the crowd. One would think that with all of those fighters in one room and at one table, there would be a lot of chatter and stories. Nope. Definitely not the case here. Perhaps it was the fact that they got of on the wrong foot or perhaps it was that Link had gotten into a brief yet violent dog fight with the Capcom wolf (who they now knew as Amaterasu), but there was tension in the air thick enough to cut with a knife. All that there was was the clinking of metal on clay plates and mumbles between friends. The flap to the giant tent flew open and Zack and Chris walked inside.

"Why isn't there any noise? We thought that you'd all choked to death." Chris looked around suspiciously. Zack did the same but with a bit more excitement in his dark eyes.

"Yes, why are we all so quiet? A little shaken up from that dog fight earlier?" he cackled and looked at Amaterasu, who was covered in little bite marks and scratches, and then at Link, now a human who had a bloody nose, a split lip, and many other unsightly blemishes that were covered in gauze. Zack grinned wickedly and then motioned to Chris that they should leave. Chris still looked around the room with suspicious eyes, barely visible through his bangs. However, the two men walked out of the room, Zack with a spring in his step and Chris looking like he was prepared to explode at any second.

"We'll be right in the next tent, so don't think you can get away with anything," Chris exclaimed at the last second. The tent flap fluttered shut and it was silent once more. The room stirred a bit however, when one person was heard talking under their breath. Heads turned from all directions, looking for the person who might finally break the silence. Pit looked up rather happily and exclaimed louder.

"This fish is fantastic," he grinned from ear to ear and looked around for a response.

He didn't find one.

Pit looked back at his plate discouragingly and picked at his fantastic fish. Eventually there was the sound of a chair scraping the piece of hardwood floor that this tent was on and heads whipped around again. Link stopped halfway through his standing up and his eyebrows nearly jumped off his face. He got a sharp and desperate look from Zelda and he slowly sat back down, a shadow of a pout forming on his scratched face. All of the sudden, a girls voice spoke up cheerily.

"J.R., aren't you going to eat your fish? You're a growing boy and you need your nourishment." Poison looked at J.R. with a motherly look in her eyes and Marth laughed darkly to himself.

"What are you smirking at?" Poison barked across the table. Marth didn't even look up.

"It should only be so fitting..." he laughed again, only louder this time. Poison looked like she was about to burst with anger.

"_What _should be so fitting, _your highness_?"

"That the mother figure in his life," he held up a piece of fish and examined it closely, "Would be a whore."

There was an immediate uproar as the Capcom and Brawl teams became outraged at each other and began shouting. Through all of the the noise, there was one sound in particular that stopped people dead in their tracks.

_Crrrunch._

People began looking around to find the unlucky fellow who had a bone cracked somewhere on their body. A moan emerged from the back of the table and more whiplash ensued as heads turned toward the noise. The unlucky winner was none other than the blue haired prince himself; Marth.

He was bent over the table holding his nose between bloodied hands and quietly moaning. J.R. was standing above him with a clenched fist and a surprised look on his face. He quickly glanced around the room and attempted to explain himself.

"Uh.. I can... I can completely explain this. He punched me first." he pointed childishly at Marth.

"Oh screw you!" Marth shouted through muffled hands, "Why hasn't anyone sent for Zack or Chris yet? MY. NOSE. IS. BROKEN."

"Oh! Oh yes, hold on Marth!" Peach ran from the room and into the next tent to search for help. Marth removed his hands and revealed a crooked nose and stained face. He looked longingly at Zelda.

"Don't you have some sort of healing ability or something?" Zelda regrettably shook her head.

"Nothing for this. I'm sorry, Marth." he shook his head, took one look at J.R., and then rocketed his fist into J.R.s chin. This caused another uproar and all chaos broke loose once again. A fight broke out and the sound of plate against skull and nails against skin rang throughout the room. All of it ended immediately as Chris, Zack, Peach, and Kris stormed through the tent (now barely standing) and looked around, appalled at the animosity that they saw before them. Well, two were appalled. Zack looked quite pleased at the site before him.

"JESUS! Everybody stop!" Kris ran forward, arms waving wildly and screaming like a banshee. The room stilled. Most people separated, but there was one last punching sound as Wario bopped the dark haired man that he had by the hair on the top of his head. Chris pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"I don't understand. Why can't anybody in this household get along? I just can't understand it. Look at this place!" Chris gestured around the room and everybody embarrassingly examined it. There was fish and blood all over the place and the tent had collapsed halfway. The table itself was in no better shape and chairs were flung about, some shattered from being slammed down onto another creatures back. "It's a mess! And so are you all. Go... just... go bathe or find a lake. Kris, you're the janitor. You get started on this pigsty." he finished and walked away mumbling to himself. Kris grabbed a nearby broom and began angrily sweeping up the bits of wood and ceramic that were laying about.

Zack took a step forward, "Alrighty! Who's the lucky fellow who got his nose busted? Doctor Zack is in the house." He looked around eagerly for the poor creature. Marth stepped forward and gave Zack a suspicious look.

"You're not a doctor... are you?" Zack sighed.

"Of course I am. They wouldn't send you guys all the way to Delfi (_**shortened version of Delfino, get used to it xD**_) without having a doctor at the ready, would they?" Zack spoke calmly but Marth still didn't believe him fully. However, he was desperate and therefore was willing to be operated on by the make-believe doctor. Marth took a step forward.

"Fine. What do we do, _doctor_?" Marth sneered. Zack held back a smile.

"Close your eyes and relax." Marth closed his eyes almost unwillingly and took a deep breath.

"All right, now wha-AAAAAH!" Marth shrieked as Zack lunged forward and snapped his nose back into place. The moment Zack let go of his poor defeated face, he fell backwards and tipped the table over. He then proceeded to stand up, face red as a beet mind you, and storm out of the tent. Sonic began following him, but Kris shook her head.

"He's probably wanting to be alone, Sonic. I wouldn't if I were you." she continued sweeping monotonously and Sonic stepped back. Zack looked a bit surprised at the sudden fleeing, but shrugged and began walking out. Before he completely left though, he turned around and spoke to the room.

"However fun and relieving this may have been, let's not let it happen again. Do as Chris says and go clean yourselves up. There's a lake about a quarter mile east of here that most of you can bathe in and a few more bath houses at the lake as well. If any conflict happens, don't let it ruin the houses, otherwise you'll all be washing in the lake," and he left. Everybody awkwardly began shuffling under the sides of the tent and out the two door flaps and moved toward the lake and one close bath house. The two to claim the closest bathhouse were Peach and Poison, who reluctantly decided to bathe in the same room (_**or split room thing... you know what I mean**_). The rest of the adrenaline pumped fighters began the quick walk to the lake, which they hoped would be at least a bit warm since it was nearly 3 o'clock in the afternoon.

When they made it to the lake, there were five more bathhouses. Smaller, yes, but they held the same two baths in each one. The first was stolen by Fox and Falco, the second by Wario and Kirby, third was taken by Wolf and Samus, and the last by Captain Falcon and Snake. The brawlers were not willing to give up their private rooms to some lousy Capcom fighters, so none of them felt the least bit sorry when they rushed ahead and claimed the rooms for themselves, slamming the door successfully in the other teams faces.

The ones without houses stood awkwardly around the beach of the large lake. Then, out of nowhere, a silver haired young man and a dark haired man came bursting through the crowd, taking off their clothes and nakedly plummeting into the water with no grace at all. The Brawlers stood aghast at the openness of the men when the rest of the men _and _the women came running and screaming through as well, naked as jaybirds! Pit quickly flared out his wings, blocking the view from the children, causing a downtrodden "Aww!" from Toon Link. Ganondorf whistled loudly and a few of the men laughed, and Bowser cat-called at the women, receiving calls back and even a few bird-flippings. The more modest men looked away from the sight, faces red and arms fidgeting around.

So the brawlers walked a few more yards down the beach to a slightly cliffed area and decided that it was far enough from the Capcom members that they wouldn't be able to see the graphic details of the swimming attire, or lack there-of. Ike looked at the rest of the team looking reluctantly at the clear water and made a short speech.

"Now, I know that this is all sort of weird and new to us, but I think-no, I _know_ that we have much more class than those heathens over there, so I don't think I'll have to go into much detail in saying that we should not get-"

He was interrupted by Ganon, Snake, Captain Falcon, Toon Link, and Samus (_**A/N I know that some of them were already bathing, but they got done with their baths and saw how much fun the Capcoms were having.**_) bursting through the crowd. Naked. Ike looked weary and threw up his hands, then began undressing.

"Go crazy," he ended his speech abruptly and the crowd dispersed, slowly getting ready to bathe in the warm water. Link looked at Zelda and then to one of the now empty bathhouses. He raised an eyebrow and she nodded her head quickly, the two of them agreeing silently that they would rather be there together and face a barrage of jokes later than have to get naked in the water with the rest of them.

The two Hylians ran to the house and opened the door and closed it as fast as lightning, locking it and walking to their separate baths. They could hear the screams of the people playing in the lake and were very glad that they decided to bathe in there instead. Link was able to undress much faster than his Hylian counterpart seeing as he didn't have the bodice, corset, jewels, and other knick-knacks that she had to deal with. He slipped into the water and relaxed, closing his eyes and drifting slowly to another world. He was awoken with a start when a loud splash and a laugh came from next door. Link shook his head and smiled to himself. Zelda was usually very professional in front of others, but when she was alone or with somebody close, she could finally let herself go and act a little crazy.

"Hey, Link!" she yelled from across the thin wall.

"Yeah?" Link responded.

"Tell me the story about when you went to Snowhead!" Zelda called back. Link frowned a bit. Still, he was bathing next to the princess of Hyrule and he was fairly certain he should pretend she wasn't there. What would the king do if he knew what was going on in Delfino? Link grabbed his throat subconsciously and spoke loudly and clearly; his storytelling voice.

The story had just begun when all of the sudden the walls began caving in around them. The two leapt from the tubs and each grabbed one of many bath robes that were hanging on the splitting wall. When the wall fell, the two looked angrily into the eyes of none other than Dante the silver haired man (now in a red robe) and J.R. (now in a blue robe). The two boys immediately fell to the ground laughing as hard as their lungs would allow. The earth was taking quite a beating as they pounded their fists into it. Link ran forward and lunged at Dante, tackling him where he was and rolling down the small hill with him. The two men began brutally beating each other, punching in the face and chest and pulling hair, until Samus and Zelda grabbed the two and yanked them off each other. It was quite difficult, but with the brute strength of two woman warriors, it was a bit easier than it would normally be. Poison looked at the panting men and pouted.

"Aww, why did you ruin the fun, girls? The fight was just getting started!" she crossed her arms and looked wickedly at Zelda. She glared back and her eyes set fire to Poison mentally. Samus stepped forward and looked at J.R.

"Don't make me get angry, Jr. (_**Yes, Jr., not J.R.**_), because I refuse to go back to that God awful therapy with you again. It was bad enough pretending to like you the first time."

J.R. rolled his eyes.

"Screw off. We were just having fun."

"_At the expense of others!_" Samus enunciated each word and slapped her palm with each word, "What part of that don't you understand! Have fun doing something else, but you and your _friends _need to stay away from us, get it?" she drew back a hand to slap him and then took a deep breath, then raised her hands and walked away.

This would be a long series of unfortunate events.

_**ZeldaDweeb: So this was a long one. REVIEW AND WHATNOT! xD**_


	40. Go to Bed

_**ZeldaDweeb: WOOH! We've reached the 150th review mark!**_

_**Invisobill: YES! Now my contract is up and I can finally leave this hell-hole!**_

_**ZeldaDweeb:... that was at the 1,050th mark...**_

_**Invisobill:... GOD DAMN IT...**_

_**ZeldaDweeb: Just a warning, this has a lot of the hosts in it, so if you don't like them then you can skip this chapter.**_

There was no dinner that night. Like little toddlers who had been quarreling at the table before supper, they were all sent to their beds without a single bite to eat. It was Chris who decided to do it seeing as he had specifically told them not to damage any more property. Ceres (who had finally joined them at around five o'clock) strongly suggested that he not do that for fear of them wandering off in the night to seek food elsewhere and that they would need their energy for the fighting the next day.

He told her that's what breakfast is for. But he relented a little and let all of the children have dinner.

By seven-thirty they were all stuffed into their individual tents and left with only little lanterns in their possessions.

"You don't have to go to sleep but you can't stay outside!" Chris had shouted at them as he pointed them in the direction of the camp ground angrily. Luckily for the more grudge-holding fighters, their tents had been adjusted so that the two teams weren't merged together and mixed up like a bag of trail mix. Now they were all just neighbors, the more docile members of each team placed in the tents that were directly next to each other.

Zack propped his feet up on the large table in the middle of the giant tent that the hosts were all staying in and groaned, putting his hands behind his head in the process.

"Well, that was an interesting evening. Boy, those guests of ours sure know how to swim in a lake." Zack closed his eyes and grinned, receiving a rough punch in the arm from Ceres. Chris sat opposite Zack, twirling a fork in his hand rather violently.

"What they have in party skills, they lack in class," he said shortly. Zack shrugged.

"Yes, but you have to admit that this is the funnest Smash competition that we've hosted in a long while."

"I recognize this, but Master Hand gave me some lovely information tonight-" Zack interrupted Chris.

"And how did he get it to you exactly? I didn't see him come here."

Chris waved his hand dismissively, "He got that old Koopa to do it. Anyway, you're missing the point. Master wanted us to know that if all of this destruction continues then we may run out of funds, _especially _at the rate of matches we're holding."\

Kris piped up, "Sooo...?"

"So that means that if they screw anything else up before the next event then we're out of a job, because after that then there won't be a match to hold."

Ceres looked aghast.

"They'll cancel the brawl?" Chris shook his head solemnly. Zack stood up in a rage.

"They can't do that! There's no way that these nitwits can keep themselves from destroying things!" he pointed at the tents outside. Steam was practically falling from his ears. Ceres grabbed his forearm and gently pulled him back down to earth and, more importantly, back to his chair.

"I'm afraid they can, Zack. If it weren't for your idget cousins friends then we wouldn't be facing this in the first place. In fact, if it weren't for your idget cousin then we wouldn't have EVER had a problem. After all, he was the one who destroyed the house in the first place," Chris was still stewing about the house. Unbeknownst to the brawlers, this was not only a training session but also a way to get them out of the mansion while it was being repaired. Zack rolled his eyes.

"Hey, your relation hasn't exactly been a saint either!" Zack may not like his cousin, but he'd be damned if he let somebody else talk bad about his family. Chris laughed haughtily.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Do enlighten Ceres and I as to what Kris has done to destroy property belonging to the Hands! Contrariwise, she cleans up J.R.'s messes," he quieted down, remembering that the two relatives were sleeping in Capcom and Brawling tents right outside the room, "Besides, I wasn't talking about them being _saints_! I was talking about behavior, and so far J.R. has shown nothing but the bad kind!"

Zack slammed his fist down on the table and stood up, throwing his chair behind him in the process. He paced to the other side of the table and slammed his hand down yet again, this time right in front of his friend.

"I DON'T CARE. I DO. NOT. CARE." he slapped his hand on the table with each word and Ceres got up to calm him down, "I know what you're suggesting, and it's not going to happen! J.R. is.. well, he's some of the only family that I have left! At least the only family that treats me like a human being and not some sort of wild animal!"

Ceres grabbed onto his shoulders and stroked them, "Zack, you're just having a fit. Come on, sit down now. You're acting ridiculous." Zack turned around and brushed her hands off of his shoulders.

"No, all of _you _are acting ridiculous!" he waved his arms at them in a frenzied way and stormed out of the tent, heading for the lake.

"He just needs to cool down for a while. The lake is the perfect place to do so," Ceres told Chris what he already knew. The blond man shrugged and smoothed out his spiky hair.

"I am serious though. We do have to keep them in line in order to keep this competition going."

"I'm sure there won't be a problem with that once they all train and fight tomorrow," another voice spoke softly. Chris and Ceres turned toward the door and saw Kris standing there in her pajamas.

"You were supposed to go to bed-"

"It's nine-thirty. How am I supposed to go to sleep at _nine-thirty_?" she threw her arms up in mock desperation. Chris smiled and jolted his head towards the round table at which he and Ceres sat. Kris eagerly took a seat.

"So they need to keep in line? How do you know that it's not Crazy who sent that Koopa?" Kris asked. Chris shook his head.

"We don't. We just can't take any chances. And besides, Fitz (_**the Koopa**_) hates Crazy so I doubt that he would have delivered the letter for him anyways."

Kris nodded her head and turned to Ceres, "Did Zack have another fit?"

"Yeah. It wasn't that bad though. He just threw some insults around and stormed out."

"And some chairs..." Kris eyed the toppled over wooden chair our of the corner of her eyes. Ceres grinned.

"Just a bit. He'll be back later though, groveling at my feet and begging for forgiveness for something that he didn't do."

"I really don't see how you take it so lightly Ceres. You know, it could always happen again..." Chris drifted off, not finishing the touchy sentence.

"But it _won't_, so it doesn't matter now, _does it_?" Ceres spoke tensely and Chris put his hands up defensively.

"All right, all right. I just don't want you lowering your guard again. But it's really none of my business. Kris, you go to bed now. We're _all_ going to bed now." he looked at Ceres pointedly and hugged Kris briefly before she went out the door.

"Night Chris."

"Night, kid. See you in the morning." Chris waved to the young girl and went to his cot, turning out the light in the process and leaving Ceres to gaze at nothing in the darkness.

If he were to guess, Link would have said that it was about eleven o'clock when he awoke with a start. Normally he wouldn't have fallen asleep before this time, but he had nothing to do in the forsaken tent and decided that maybe he could entertain himself with dreams. Dreams he did have, but entertaining was a whole nother issue. He dreamed often but couldn't remember what most of them were about aside from a few details and a general feeling from the dream. This was one of those dreams, or to be more specifically, nightmares.

Link lay under his covers sweating horrendously. He glanced to his left and saw a small fairy resting under his cap, only her head and arms sticking out. If his hearing were better then he may have heard her snoring peacefully. He let a big breath of air gush out and he sat up quietly, shaking his head and pulling the knotted up tie from his hair. The blonde locks fell out to just above his shoulders and was stuck in the dented shape of the hair tie.

He crawled out of the tent and then remembered something, quickly going back inside and grabbing his sword and shield. When he finally stood outside, he stretched groggily and began searching for the right tent. Link may not have had a heroes tunic or chainmail on, but all he needed was a sword and shield and suddenly he felt like his white undershirt and pants were a suit of amour all their own.

When Link finally found Zeldas tent, he didn't bother trying to go inside. Upon nearing the tent he heard her stable breathing, so he merely plopped down in front of the door and placed the Master Sword on his lap and the Hylian shield by his side, then looked intently at the surrounding environment. It may not have been the same in his dream (as far as he could remember), but all he needed to do was remember the scream and he was willing to sit on the damp ground outside of a tent in the middle of the night for reassurance.

After about an hour or so, he heard twigs snapping and leaves rustling. Link immediately grabbed the sword resting on his lap and the shield obediently sitting by his side. He waited a few more moments and then saw a figure stumble from the woods. Link jumped up and squinted his eyes at it. His eyes went wide and he shrunk back down to the ground to avoid being seen, but it was to no avail.

Zack passed Link on his way to the Hosts tent and he looked at the hero tiredly. Link looked at him with a firm but apologetic look in his eyes.

"You... you're not supposed to be here. What are you doing sitting out here?" Zack spoke softly and gestured to Zeldas tent.

"I'm sorry Zack, but I'm not moving from this spot." Link said strongly. Zack raised his eyebrows briefly and sighed.

"That's what I thought. You're a good man, keeping the ones you hold dearest safe. Don't ever let her get hurt, Link. It will be your biggest regret in life. Sleep well." Zack mumbled and continued walking to the tent. Link looked at the tan tent behind it.

"It already is."

_**ZeldaDweeb: AHHHHHHHH ANGST AND SHIT! xD Sorry, I feel like I just ruined the mood. Just in case you didn't get it, Link isn't saying that he himself hurt Zelda, just that her getting captured and presumably hurt by Ganon is his biggest regret. **_

_**Invisobill: So what was up with Zack? Fits and what he said at the end and whatnot?**_

_**ZeldaDweeb: I know what it is in my mind, but it's up to the reader to decide what they want to believe. **_


	41. Battles and Bestowment

_**ZeldaDweeb: A wild two for one appears! It's super effective! Yeah, I'm updating twice in a day. THIS CHAPTER IS 4000 WORDS HOLY SHIT.**_

_**Invisobill: Remarkable seeing as you weren't updating at all two weeks ago...**_

_**ZeldaDweeb: Alright guys, we have an important question. What do you think of the hosts? Tell me please if there is anything about them that you don't like. I tried very hard to not make them into terrible, special original characters and I want to know if you like them or not. Thank you!**_

_**Invisobill: Also, we would like to know how you envision the hosts, so if you draw them and put them somewhere on the internet then we'd be glad to see them. Your skills as an artist do not matter.**_

The familiar sound of metal on metal woke up the well rested and hungry fighters. Chris was walking down each row of tents banging on large pots as an easy and fun way to wake up the community. People and creatures slowly emerged from their tents, popping their backs and groaning in relief. Link was especially groggy seeing as he had slept horribly in the night due to no cushioning and no bed, but the Hero of Time was determined not to let Zelda see that he had been sleeping outside her tent. Chris stopped banging on the pots finally and yelled to the crowd.

"Everybody, to the training field! Breakfast is being served there!" he called and then went back to the tent he emerged from. The crowd eagerly headed towards the field, hungry and excited for what the rest of the day would hold. The Brawlers finally saw the first speck of Marth since the day before at lunch and a few couldn't help but snicker at the way that he had run off. King Dedede nudged him in the side.

"How's the nose, pretty boy?" he snickered and drifted back to his original group. Marth simply rolled his eyes and tried not to focus on his throbbing nose.

A few minutes passed and soon they were all eating breakfast. Well, eating is not the appropriate term. Soon they were devouring everything that wasn't nailed down. It only took a couple of short, silent minutes for them to all finish breakfast and eagerly wait for one of the hosts to give them instructions on what to do next. Ceres was the first of the hosts to emerge from the nearby woods and give instructions.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first ever training games!" she spoke excitedly, "Now, today is the day where you battle our guests, the Capcom team."

A bit of scorn and hatred floated between the two groups.

"Settle down, now, you'll have of time for that later. For now, pick where you want to go. You can either go to the free for all zone _or _you can stay here and be professionally trained by Zack and Chris. Your choice... well, go on now!" there was a shuffle as people moved from the long table and traveled to the destination of their choosing. Most stayed at the professional grounds but a few began the short walk to the free for all zone. Marth sat himself down in the middle of the field and waited. Waited for somebody, _anybody_, to approach him. He was hoping for J.R. or Poison, but just about anybody would do.

Link, too, wandered around the free for all zone waiting for attack. He didn't think he had much to worry about seeing as he had sensitive Hylian ears. He would definitely be able to hear anybody who was approaching.

He was thinking that until a loud crack sounded. It took Link a moment to realize that it had been him who was the cause of the noise, and when he realized it he also realized that he was under attack. Link whipped around and searched intently for the person who had cracked him on the back of the head with a stick, but he didn't find anybody.

Next thing he knew, he was on his stomach and he felt someones weight evenly spread out on his back. He began moving his arm to grasp his sword but a fist came down quickly and trapped his arm.

"Oh for Dins sake! Get off of me, you bastard!" Link rolled violently and quickly to the side and looked around for his enemy once more. Nobody was around him. About ten to fifteen yards away he saw a battling Marth and J.R., and surrounding him was a lot more people that he didn't recognize fighting people that he _did_. Dante was seen fighting Bowser, Chris was fighting Snake, and Poison was fighting Samus and Peach. Links heart skipped a beat.

"Where's Zelda..." he breathed and frantically looked around. _Maybe she's training with Chris or Zack, _he thought to himself. Yes, there were a lot of people in the distance who were with the hosts that he couldn't make out very well. He finally rested a bit before the next barrage of attacks hit him. This time he held up his shield just in time to deflect the arsenal of flying weapons that had just been sent his way.

_What was that?_ Link thought to himself once again and readied himself again. The next attack was a flurry of what felt like rough punches that were aimed at his back, but once again he was ready to defend himself. He swooped down and picked up two of the long, sharp needles that had been thrown his way a moment earlier and spun quickly, taking the weapons and shoving them into both upper arms of the offender. But he had thought of something else just as he was thrusting the needles into the others arms.

_Wait... needles? Doesn't Sheik-_ and then it was too late. Link gasped and threw himself away from Sheik as soon as the needles went in, hitting the ground and scooting back frantically. Sheik groaned through the teeth and grabbed both of the needles, trying to pull the slightly barbed weapons from the cloth and skin.

"Shit!" she said out loud. What had started out as a one-sided joke had just turned into a... situation, "Ah, damn it all. Link, it's fine. I'm fine." she looked down at Link who looked like he may faint or die at any moment. Or both. Sheik sighed, "Come on, Link. Don't freak out about this. These aren't even the usual needles. They're practice weapons and they're very small. It's like getting a shot." Sheik reached out a slightly quivering hand to Link and he swayed a little on the ground, then snapped back to reality and leapt up without grace.

"Princess, we need to get you to Chris or Zack o-or somebody." he grabbed her arm and she snatched it back.

"Agh, Link that hurt! Don't do that! It's not a big deal, just pull it out!" Sheik was beginning to get angry with him. Why couldn't he just realize what a little thing this was? Link shook his head.

"No! Those are barbed! If I rip them out then it might damage the nerves which could hurt you even more in the end!"

"Just do what I tell you to!"

"No! I won't do that, it's-it's-"

"Link! Pull them out, now!" It was quickly becoming a screaming match. Sheik took off her scarf and headdress and became Zelda once more.

"Zelda, I can't hurt you, I just-"

Zelda grabbed his arms and pulled him close to her, then wrapped each of his hands around the needles right before he could jerk away. But he did jerk away and brought two souveniers with him. Zelda stifled a scream.

Link nearly fainted. He'd seen more gruesome before but there was nothing like this. In his hands he held two small and bloody needles with small strips of skin on each one. He dropped them both and looked at his hands in shock. There seemed to be so much blood coming from such small needle wounds. Zacks words from the night before bounced around in his head and he slowly looked up at Zelda with a weak sort of half smile, half grimace. All around him there was the sounds of skin on skin and metal on metal, but it all sounded so quiet next to the sound of his heartbeat. He dropped his sword and shield and quickly ran off, dodging duels on the way to the lake. Zelda began to take after him when she felt a large and strong hand on her shoulder.

"Let him go, Princess. Let him run off and be cowardly. Besides, we need to talk. We haven't talked in _ages_." Ganon spoke quietly and grabbed her by the elbow, her sore arms not being properly cared for, and walked her to the woods nearby.

* * *

Marth had gotten his wish. J.R. was the first to approach him, and with a cocky attitude as a bonus.

"What, are you still in this thing? I would have thought you quit after that embarrassing scene back in the tent yesterday. Marth still sat calmly on the ground and shrugged. J.R. eyed him suspiciously and bent down a bit.

"Didn't you hear me, mouse? You're a shabby prince, a shabby fighter, and I'm guessing that if I were to ask Caeda, you'd be shabby elsewhere too." he snickered to himself. Marth felt his eyebrow twitch at the mention of Caeda, but he still waited patiently. J.R. stood up straight again.

"Well, aren't you going to fight?" he threw his arms up in exasperation. Marth slowly opened his eyes and reached his hand up, grabbing a chain from J.R.s pants and dropping it on the ground. J.R. looked confused for a minute, then bent down and retrieved it. Bad idea.

Marth grabbed J.R.s head the moment it was low enough and rammed his knee into it. This was dirty fighting, as a prince he knew this much, but at this point he didn't care. All he wanted in life was a little bit of revenge. He immediately let go of the teen and rolled backwards, stood up, and threw himself on the boy.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU BLUE HAIRED FREAK!" J.R. yelled and tried punching Marths back. He got a few in, but Marth was running on pure anger and adrenaline and wasn't planning on letting go any time soon, especially if J.R. wanted him to let go. Marth began punching the young man in the back of the head repeatedly until J.R. finally flung him off. The two were panting heavily and glaring at each other.

"I hate you." J.R. panted. Marth shook his head.

"Now my feelings are hurt," Marth said sarcastically and punched J.R. in the jaw. This was one of the least classy things that the prince had ever done. Usually he didn't find with his hands; normally he had a weapon of some sort. The only other times that he had fist-fought was when he was eleven years old and Juthe (a village street-rat) had spit on the ground in front of him, and the second was once when a man at a bar had come up behind Caeda and grabbed her three years ago. Now he had gotten into two fist-fights in twenty four hours at this damned competition. What had happened? He was turning into those Capcom teammates. Or worse...

J.R...

He tried intently to focus on the fight but wasn't doing too well. Marths mind had gotten off track and he was now thinking about his home life and how much he would have rather of been there instead of here. So those few moments of deep thought earned him a couple of rough hits from J.R. (luckily none on his already bruised face). As soon as he saw that the moment was right, however, Marth dodged a hit to the nose and ran behind J.R., leaping up and kicking him in the back. The boy fell to the ground with an 'oomf!' and Marth climbed onto his back once again and began rubbing his face in the dirt.

_I am going to regret this greatly when I think about how immature this is later_, Marth told himself and shrugged mentally, then rolled J.R. over and the two began a filthy scuffle on the ground.

* * *

Donkey and Diddy were pleasantly listening to Zack babble on about using Smash Balls. He had been talking for about ten minutes now and was repeating himself often at this point, the main repeat being "you never know what your Smash will be until you use the Ball for the first time".

"So, now that you've got all the necessary information, how about you try it out? Who wants to go first?" Zack rubbed his hands eagerly, wanting desperately to see what everyones smashes would be. It was a shame that he only had an audience of about seven. He glanced up at where Chris was refereeing a duel between Amaterasu and Fox and frowned. Zack definitely would have thought that more people would want to try out their smashes. _Ah well, _he thought, _they'll all have to try it tomorrow when those idiots finally leave the grounds, _he glared at a few of the Capcom people and then went back to his audience. Nobody had raised their hands.

"All-righty then. First up will be... Olimar! Yes, you can go first." he nodded at the small space-man and Olimar pointed a shaky finger at himself, "Yes, you! Now step into that arena right there. Yep, that one right there. Okay, now reach into that box, grab a Ball, and squeeze it hard."

Olimar did as he was told. Next thing he knew, a rocket ship appeared next to him and he jumped inside and took off.

There was a moment of silence as everybody stopped fighting for a moment to see what just happened.

"The hell..." Zack mumbled to himself and then shook his head quickly, "Well, while we wait for him to come back down then Donkey, you can go next. Do the same thing as he did.:

Donkey Kong stepped into the arena and reached into the box sifting through warm orbs of light until he picked one. He held it up to his face and examined it, then gave it a light squeeze. Power flowed through him as did something else, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. In his head he heard a steady beat start to form and he began snapping his fingers to it. After a moment of this, he whipped out a pair of bongo drums from nowhere and began pounding on them to the beat. When all this was done, they disappeared in a cloud of dust and he looked over to the frazzled group.

"Okay... that was nice. Thank you Donkey for that wonderful performance. There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with your smash... God, I wonder where Olimar is? Oh well. NEXT!" Zack shouted to the little group and waited for someone to volunteer. He got his wish.

"Mind if I join?" a happy voice piped up and a girl from the Capcom team known as Ibuki came over and sat down. She may not have liked the Brawlers but she happened to like Zack and therefore wanted to try out whatever was going on here.

"No, you can't join. You may watch, but you can not join. Anybody who isn't a Brawler has been strictly forbade to try a Smash. It has dire consequences for some reason." Zack said professionally like he was reading from a contract. Ibuki pouted.

"Aw, come on Zack! Just one little Smash. It won't kill anybody!"

"You don't know that." Toon Link spoke darkly from where he sat by Ness and Lucas. Zack nodded his head in agreement.

"He's right. You're more powerful than J.R. and he nearly destroyed an entire mansion. We're not taking any risks. Next!" he grabbed Toon Link and threw him into the ring. Toony straightened out his tunic and reached into the box, beginning the process of turning into a super-human. Link cringed slightly as he felt the power building up inside of him, looking for a release on anything or any_one_. As the seconds ticked by, it only got worse and he hugged his sides and head in agony. Zacks eyes widened and he ran toward Chris.

"THROW ME A SANDBAG, QUICK!" He waved his arms frantically and Chris looked astonished, but tossed him a heavy sandbag none-the-less. Zack ran slowly back with the piece of practice equipment over his shoulder and he tossed it into the arena with Toony, who was now laying on the ground in the fetal position shrieking. The moment he heard the sandbag hit the ground though, his glowing eyes shot open and he lunged at it, tearing it apart with slash after slash, a magical looking Triforce surrounding the bag. With the final strike the sandbag burst apart and a rain of sand came down upon the surrounding people. Toon Link looked like he might pass out as he wearily walked out of the ring.

"Jesus kid. You almost gave me a heart attack. Well done though. Any less courage and strength and we'd be picking up pieces of your friends from the surrounding field." he clapped Toon Link on the ground and the poor boy collapsed. Ibuki looked like maybe she shouldn't try to use a smash after all and stood up to walk away. A moment later a spaceship crashed into the 'free for all' field and a dizzy looking Olimar emerged, quite shaken and confused.

"Next!"

* * *

Ganon dragged Zelda through the thickest part of the forest until only the sounds of battle could be heard, not the sights. With every stride through a sticker bush they took, Zelda cringed. It was bad enough having holes in her arms _without_ having small thorns being shoved in them as well. She could have warped away any time that she wanted had it not been for Ganondorf blocking her magic with darkness, so she continued being dragged along until they finally stopped. Ganon still didn't let go of her arm even though she tried to squirm loose.

"What do you want?" Zelda spat at him and Ganon smiled, "Why are you smiling you low down, flea-bitten, weak, no-good, sack of sh-" she was cut off by a hard slap to the face and she staggered back in pain and surprise. He let go of her arm and she tried to warp away, but to no avail.

"Don't try it. I blocked it for at least the next three hours. Now we have plenty of time to talk, especially since the _Hero_ is down at the lake trying to wash away the image of... well, I'm sure I don't have to tell you." Ganon snickered and looked at Zeldas bloody arms. At this point she'd have to use magic to get the stains out of the blue and white cloth. She held the side of her face that the large man slapped and asked softly.

"What do you want?"

"Well, that's much better now, isn't it?" Ganon sneered and began slowly pacing, "Why do I have to have a reason to talk to my favorite little princess privately?" he mock gasped, "Why Zelda, you don't think that people will _talk_ do you? They should know better, shouldn't they?" the Gerudo man took three quick strides and was upon Zelda nearly immediately. She shrunk back again and her heart raced.

"Last time I didn't tell Link when you confronted me, but don't be so sure that I won't this time," Zelda stuttered over every few words and Ganon just laughed.

"It doesn't matter. I didn't bring you out here to have _fun_. I brought you out here for a proposition, more or less." he leaned back and began pacing once again.

"What kind of proposition?" Zelda asked slowly.

"Marriage."

The princess nearly fainted. He couldn't possibly be serious!

"Yeah, right. I'm going to marry you," she rolled her eyes and began walking away quickly, but not before he could grab her by her upper arms. Zelda screamed in agony and tried to push him away, but instead was pulled in for a disgustingly rough and wet kiss. She pulled away and gagged.

"I wouldn't think so quickly, Zelda. You may regret it lat-AGH!" Zelda bit his hand and he let go immediately, grabbing his hand and getting ready to hit her again, but she ran away as fast as she could. _Which way is the field, which way is the field, which was is the FIELD!_ she asked herself over and over in her mind as she darted through the wilderness. Zelda could hear Ganons heavy strides far behind her and she zig-zagged as much as she could to lose him. She finally saw light in the distance and ran as fast as Sonic (at least in her mind) to get to it. When the filthy princess finally made it into the light then she was blind for a moment due to the sudden change in surroundings. When she could finally see again, she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Zelda? What are you- are you okay?" Link clamored out of the water and ran over to her, putting pants on in the process. Zelda began crying and hugged him as tight as a python. Link was astounded.

"What happened Zelda? Are you still hurt from the- uh, the accident?" He felt her shake her head back and forth. Zelda couldn't talk; she was hyper ventilating. Link grabbed her face and pulled it up so that he could see if she was hurt or not. There was a large bruise forming on the left side of her face (_**okay, sorry to interrupt, but since Ganon is right handed then that means he totally bitch-slapped Zelda**_) and she had a bit of blood on her lip.

"Oh Nayrus love. What happened?" she finally calmed down enough and began telling him about what happened in the forest.

"-and then, after that then he asked me... he asked me to marry him," Zelda choked out and she felt Link stiffen beneath her hug.

"What did you tell him?" he asked with strain and unfeeling in his voice. She shook her head and he loosened back up, stroking her hair.

"Then what?"

"Well, then I tried to run away but he caught me again and then he _kissed_ me. It was so horrible Link, I tried to get away again but he had me by my arms so I-" she licked her lips for a moment and tasted Ganon again, then shuddered, "I bit him!"

"He kissed you? And then you bit him?" she nodded again and Link felt his heart rate pick up with anger, but then calm back down when he remembered that she bit him.

"How did he taste? I mean, when you bit him. I image somewhere between dirt and mud," he tried to lighten up the situation but Zelda didn't laugh. She just pulled up Links hand and bestowed a grateful kiss upon it, then went back to being silent. Link blushed and looked around the surrounding woods for a glimpse of the Gerudo man, but saw nothing.

* * *

Ganon observed the scene by the lake from a distance.

"Not your brightest idea, Zelda. Not your brightest at all."

_**ZeldaDweeb: As awkward as it is to write kissing scenes, there could be a lot more coming up. NO THIS IS NOT GOING TO TURN INTO A NASTY SMUT STORY. It's called romance, and it happens to be fantastic. **_

_**Invisobill: She's obsessed with fairy-tales. **_

_**ZeldaDweeb: Also, since we haven't had a battle in ten chapters, this is considered a battle. AYAYAYAYAYAAYAYAYAYAAYAA**_


	42. Author Note, Ignore if You Wish

_**ZeldaDweeb: Okay, I'm just here to apologize for the two month long hiatus I've been on. I hope to have a chapter or two up within the next few days, but no promises. ANYWAYS….**_

_**What would you like to see happen? I might have a review inspired chapter for the next one if the ideas are good enough.**_

_**Hell, it might just be a chapter with a bunch of 'one shots' inspired by the reviews.**_

_**It would just be a gift from me to you for sticking around through all of my hiatuses.**_

_**()**_


	43. Cue the Drama!

_**ZeldaDweeb: Alright, I'm in recovery from my surgery and I decided I needed to write. I'm sorry for not updating for so long, and I have no excuse. Enjoy this chapter!**_

Link and Zelda leisurely made their way back to the camping grounds. All around them were people shouting and metal clanging against other weapons, but Link could hear nothing past the sound of blood rushing in his ears. He was steaming mad and this time he wasn't going to let Ganon get away with this constant harassment. Of course, he tried his best to hide his anger from the young lady clutching his arm at the moment. If Link were to let on to where he was taking them, she would definitely object. Zelda's theory was that if they told the hosts what Ganondorf had been doing, there was no telling how the Gerudo would react. So he swiftly and silently weaved the narrow path separating the two different training areas.

In what seemed like an eternity later, the two Hylians arrived at the main tent. Zelda looked questioningly at Link.

"What are we doing here, Link?" she seemed the slightest bit dazed; most likely from the heavy blow to the head she received from Ganon. Link huffed angrily at the thought and pushed open the flap of the tent dramatically. Ceres and Kris sat at a table, feet propped up and chatting about something. Ceres blinked a few times and pushed her blond hair out of her face.

"Please, do come in," she dropped her legs from the table and stood up all in one fluid motion. She paced over to the princess and touched her face gently, "Come here for a little treatment, darlings? I have to say, you really took a beating on the battlefield." Ceres patted Zeldas cheek and looked Link up and down, "You look fine. In more ways than one." She snorted at her pathetic joke, then sighed.

"Well, come on to the back area. We have some ointment that's sure to clear up your face," the hostess grabbed Zeldas arm and she cringed in pain. Link quickly stepped in and wrenched Ceres' hand off of her. Ceres looked taken aback and about to slap the man.

"We didn't come here for healing… well, we're not against it by any means, but we have some serious business to discuss with you," his voice took on a more demanding tone and Ceres pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Can't a girl catch a break? Alright, what is it you need to discuss. We can talk while I clean her up."

Zelda looked at Link dangerously, "Yes, _Link_, what is it that we have to discuss?" She and Link followed Ceres into a small, candlelit room with a plastic covered bed in it and a chair sitting opposite the bed. Ceres patted the bed and Zelda placed herself gently upon it while Link situated himself in the chair. The host began searching for a way to take the tight blue Sheikah shirt off of the girl, proving to be a daunting task.

"It's about Ganon. He's been very threatening lately and I wish to seek his removal from the tournament." Link spoke strongly and formally as though he were seeking conference with the king himself. Ceres made an 'aha!' noise as she found the zipper (_**sue me, I have no f_ing clue how she gets that suit on)**_ on the back of the suit, then spoke to Link.

"Being threatening isn't enough to get somebody removed from the game, Link. You know better than that." She yanked the top portion of Zeldas costume down and gave the princess a sheet to drape over her breasts in a failed attempt to keep her personal bits private.

"Yes, I _know _that's not enough, but look at what he did to Zelda!" Link gestured to her face, "He hit her. Ganon, an enormous desert man, slapped a woman. A-and not just _any _woman! A princess! That's got to be enough to disqualify a person." He slumped back in his chair and crossed his arms, glancing at Zelda's face to see the expression she was treating him with.

It wasn't a pleasant one.

"That would definitely be enough to disqualify somebody—"

"Perfect! I'll tell him myself!" Link hardly rose out of his chair before Ceres reached out a hand to stop him.

"—_if _you had evidence that it was he who did it. Right now, she could have been slapped by you for all we know," Link flashed her a look that could kill, "Not that I think it _was _you. I believe you, Link. But bring me evidence next time and I'll see what I can do, alright? Alright." Ceres ended the conversation pointedly, trying hard to focus on the many puncture wounds on Zeldas arms.

"Don't you have some sort of magic voodoo you can use to heal yourself?" she scrunched up her face and prodded the princess's arm.

"Of course. It's just very exhausting and I like to use it for others, not myself. Plus it's not as effective as you might think," Zelda spoke stiffly, miffed by the fact that Link brought the matter of Ganondorf to the hosts.

"Yeah, yeah, excuses, excuses. This is going to burn and I need you to hold still. On second thought, we don't want you moving at all and wasting this stuff," Ceres held a blue bottle of bubbling liquid in her dainty hands, "Link; get up there and make sure she doesn't squirm." Link obliged and climbed onto the hard bed beside Zelda, reaching across her and gripping the underside of her arm tightly. Ceres nodded her head and filled a dropper with the gooey fluid and positioned her arm steadily over Zelda's.

Forty-five minutes later, they emerged from the tent. Zelda stormed off in the direction of the rest of the fighters and Link looked taken aback. He figured she'd be upset about him telling Ceres, but not that upset. He rushed ahead and caught up with her.

"Zelda!" he struggled to keep up with her long and angry strides, "Zelda, wait! If you'll just let me explain!" Link snatched her arm and yanked her to a halt. She turned around quickly.

"Get your hand off me!" Zelda spat malevolently and brushed his hand away. Link sighed and rolled his eyes tiredly.

"What did you honestly expect me to do? Just ignore Ganon and wait for him to make his move? He's either going to kill you or rape you, and at this point I don't even know which one he'll pick. So be angry, Princess! Be steaming mad! But you know as well as I that _we're _about to enter an entire world of trouble if we don't do something about it!" Link hadn't realized how loudly he had been shouting and just how close his and Zeldas faces were until he finally had to catch his breath. Zelda's lips were curled vehemently and her face was flushed with fury. Had they been in Hyrule, this would have been unacceptable. Then again, if they had been in Hyrule, he wouldn't have had to yell at her in the first place.

"What is your _problem_, Link?! When a princess tells you not to discuss something, _you don't discuss it_! You know, lately you seem to have forgotten your _place_!" she spoke the word like it was a swear and instantly regretted saying it the moment it left her lips. Zelda was in far too deep to take it back now, however, so she stood her ground. Link's face and throat tightened noticeably.

"My _place?_" he whispered, his words dripping with venom, "You didn't seem to care about 'my _place_' when it was _your kingdom_ that was in danger! You didn't seem to care about '_MY PLACE_' when you had to restore an entire town that had been destroyed! And you _damn well_ didn't care about '_MY-BLOODY-PLACE_' when you kissed me in that garden in the house! So don't you talk to _me _about _'my place' _when I _hardly _think you know your own!" Links voice was at a titanic level again and he turned dramatically, heading to the lake to cool down.

Zelda stood with her mouth gaping and her eyes brimming with tears. Everything was silent around her and her ears ached from it. _Wait, _she thought, _silence? _A horrifying expression filled her face as she turned to the nearby training field. Dozens of eyes stared pointedly in other directions and conversations started up where there had been stillness before. Fights still lingered on in the distance, ignorant of the meltdown that had just occurred. Zelda pressed her lips together and curtsied to the crowd.

"I hope you enjoyed the show." Her voice cracked at the end and she slowly drudged off to her tent. Zack stroked his face and there were a few more moments of awkward silence before he shook his head and snapped back to the present.

"All right, back to work!"

Later that night, the teams were joined yet again for a feast in the main tent. This time, however, the two different groups were separated at opposite ends of the long table. A single person was missing on the Nintendo side of the table but nobody questioned who owned the empty seat. Conversation was rampant; a healthy sign, though Chris just assumed they were excited to get a good dinner. He stood up and clapped his hands.

"Now, I know we've had trouble the past two days, but I have to say that I'm really proud of you today. We only had seven people visit the clinic tent and _all _of those visits were for minor injuries. Since you've all behaved decently during training, we've decided to allow a small party. As you could probably tell, we reallllllly like to throw parties. Anyway, it starts whenever you all finish dinner. Just go outside and there's a huge tent where the fighting ground is." Chris sat down again and a few excited murmurs rose from the crowd at mention of another celebration. Poison leapt up from her seat and darted out the door, too painfully anxious to wait another moment for a potential party. People looked around curiously as though a whirlwind had just passed through. All of the sudden, they heard a deal-sealing shout.

"THERE'S ALCOHOL, HOLY SHIT!" a clamor started at the dining table as people desperately tried to get out of their seats and see if the statement was a true one. A booming noise came from Snake as he finally shoved his way excitedly through everybody.

"Outta the way! I need vodka like you would _not_ believe!"

Music thundered and pulsed from large speakers in each corner of the tent. The songs that were playing were nothing like most of the Brawlers had ever heard in their life (aside from that one evening on the beach when they first arrived at the mansion). They were tasteless and filled with profanity, but everyone could argue that the music carried a beat one can dance to. Shockingly enough, when every single one of the brawlers (under aged fighters disincluded) was filled with some kind of alcoholic drink, they were actually fairly accepting of the guests and were making nice with them. The girls of Nintendo stood by the makeshift bar in the far-right corner of the room and talked loudly amongst themselves.

"I-I can't tell which one of you is drunker-er; Samus or Zelda? We should take votes!" Peach cackled obnoxiously and spilled a plum colored drop from a dainty wine glass on her pink dress. Zelda sat at the bar with her head laying gloomily on the table and a flushed face; a mixture of too much wine and crying. Samus, however, stood swaying contentedly, scoping out the room for possible victims to her atrocious drunken behavior. She gave one loud laugh at Peach's comment and then stumbled away to look for somebody in particular.

"I just don't understand why we can't get along like we used to." Zelda mumbled woefully into her elbow. Peach clumsily sat down next to the girl and patted her head.

"Shhh-shh-shh…. Shh. It'll be alright, Zellie. He'll be back soon because he knows you di'n't mean what you said at the thing-thing. Oh… wait. You didn't ask me about that!" Peach let out a long wheeze and a flamboyant laugh. Wiping tears from her eyes, she continued after she gained her composure, "What I _mean_ is that you guys are just going through a relationship," she stumbled over the word, "change. No biggie."

Zelda sat up a little bit, "What d'you mean?"

"You'll see." Peach giggled hysterically and Zelda plopped her head back down on the table.

"It's all just hopeless. Just completely *hiccup* hopeless!" she moaned. Her shoulders began shaking with the sad and drunken tears and Peach pursed her lips.

"Well, I'm gonna enjoy myself, little miss 'Negative Nancy'. Bartender!" to her surprise, the old bitter Koopa from the first day they arrived in Delfino (recently discovered to be named Fitz) appeared before her.

"Yes, _madame_, can I help you with something?" he sneered. Peach smacked her lips.

"What happened to that nice guy who was just here?"

"We changed shifts, lucky me. What d'you want to drink?"

"Oh, just top off this glass for me, dear. I'll be right back. I have to go find Ma-Mario. Take care of my friend and don't let anybody come over here and get angry at her and stuff," and with that, the princess staggered off to find the plumber.

"Oh, J.R.! Hey, dumbass!" Samus waved a hand at the spiky haired teen who sat brooding in the corner. Due to the fact that he was much younger than twenty-one, he had to sit back with Kris and watch the drunken escapades that ensued around them. J.R. glanced up to find the person calling his name, and when found it was Samus his face scrunched up in a displeased fashion.

"Oh my God, go… away..." He said, noticeably agitated and on the brink of exploding from being harassed non-stop by intoxicated combatants the entire night. J.R. was completely not in the mood to get in a fight with the woman, but he came to find out that wasn't her intention.

"Hey, hey now. Calm down, babe! En-enjoy the flowers and smell the roses and other dumb shit like that. I just wanted… wanted to tell _you_," she clumsily poked his chest from her new seat beside him, "that you're _cute_. But like… not in a pedophile kind of way. If you were a few years older then I might consider dating you… maybe." Samus burst into laughter and smacked his back violently. J.R. cringed and sneered.

"You're drunk. Get away from me."

"And you're a small little boy. D'you know where I can find Ike?" she searched around dazedly, "I want to give him something." She giggled, and J.R. pointed in the direction of a large group of men yelling at each other.

"Thanks, hon'! I'll give you a sneak peek," Samus kissed him on the cheek shortly and bounded away to find the blue haired fighter. J.R. rolled his eyes, but a blush was creeping up his neck.

"Maybe you guys can stop fighting and make-up," Kris batted her eyelashes and made an obnoxiously fish-like looking kissy-face. J.R. swatted at nothing.

"Shut up. You must be as drunk as her."

"Nope. I've only had a little." Kris replied smugly and happily as J.R. whipped around to face her.

"_WHAT?!_ You're joking right? You've got to be joking! Has _everybody_ here had alcohol except for me? Where did you get it?" he threw his hands in the air. Perhaps he could be a bit more tolerant of the annoying people around him if he had even the slightest bit of liquor in him. Kris shook her head.

"You're not going to get any. Ceres let me have a few sips of hers. It was vile." Kris made a nasty face as she remembered the burning sensation in her throat. J.R. huffed and slouched in his chair, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, well I still don't understand how some of these people can drink anyways… Like Zelda. Isn't she like eighteen or seventeen or something? And Link. How old is team Starfox?"

"See, but in their dimensions, they were already allowed to drink. I helped Chris check into that. It was actually really cool transporting from place to place instantly."

"I think I hate you, Kris."

A burst of freezing night air blew through the tent as Link opened the flap and confusingly walked in. His hands still had a lingering prune-like texture on them and his hair was damp. Fox glanced over from a nearby table and stood up, a wild grin on his face!

"Buddy! Come, come! Join us. We were just having a little drink and conversation." He tugged on Links tunic and pulled him to a large table that seated Falco, Olimar, Donkey Kong, Bowser (who actually wasn't a terrible guy when drunk), Marth, Captain Falcon, Dante, and Sonic. Fox pulled up a chair from a nearby and unused table, plopping it beside his own seat. Link cautiously sat down and looked around for Zelda.

"Where were we boys? Oh! Link, here. It's a drink. I think you could use it…" Fox slid a tankard of ale to the young Hylian. Link sipped it without feeling.

"Oh right! Okay, so when me and Falco went out to that field to fight, man we tore that ground up! Seriously, it's about twenty yards that way," he pointed behind him, "and it looks like a group of animals got in a fight over a piece of meat!" the plastered men all guffawed when he finished and took swigs of their drinks. Sonic waved his hand and put his glass down.

"Wait wait! Even better! I was in the free-for-all zone and this guy," he threw an arm around Dante and started laughing, "this guy tried to come up and attack me but I literally ran circles around him!"

"It's true, it's so true!" Dante wheezed in his fit of laughter, "I was so many levels of confused when he disappeared and this blue ring started around me. When he was done, there was about a foot of dirt missing from the ground where he ran! I could have pissed myself!"

After the laughter died down again, Bowser spoke up.

"I sent Poison to the clinic with burn wounds." He said simply and shortly. A moment of silence followed before the drunken part of their minds decided the statement was the funniest thing they had ever heard. Fox looked at Link out of the corner of his eye and noticed his empty drink. He gave a wolfish grin.

"Another, Link?"

Link nodded and sighed while his friend pulled another mug off the tray in the middle of the table.

"Female problems?" Dante asked questioningly. Marth gaped.

"Wh-where were you this afternoon when they got in the biggest argument ever?! It was so loud." Dante shrugged at the question.

"I must have been too far off to hear. What happened?"

"The Princess and the Pauper got into a tiff about rank and who's more important. Junk like that." Bowser loudly interrupted Marth and stood up from the table, "If we're going to get all touchy-feely about women, I'm out of here." He gave a side-long glance at Peach across the room and then scurried off to the bar to fill another cup. There was only one person at the bar, so that gave him peace for the time being.

Bowser tenderly sat on the bar stool, trying his hardest not to break it. Too many chairs over the past week or so he had broken and he wasn't about to tack on another to the list. Much to his dismay, the flimsy chair busted out from underneath him and he let out a mighty roar, turning to Fitz the Koopa.

"_**YOU NEED TO INVEST IN BETTER CHAIRS!**_"

Fitz felt his face being blown back from the hot air flying from Bowsers mouth.

"Sir, I apologize. That chair was already broken. These seats, however," he gestured to every single other chair at the bar, "are completely safe. Take your pick."

Bowser flushed in embarrassment, "Well… YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME BEFORE I SAT DOWN! Useless, no-good, Koopa…" he quieted down to a defeated grumble and took a seat two spaces down from Zelda, who appeared to no longer be napping on the table. Bowser snatched the mug from Fitz's hand as he held it out to the Koopa King and downed it quickly.

"Your boyfriend's been looking for you." He didn't even look at Zelda when he said it. She sat her head up a bit more from the table.

"What?"

Bowser sighed and snapped his head toward her, "Your. Boyfriend. Is. Looking. For. _You_. You might want to go let him know where you are." Zelda nodded her head slowly and turned in her chair, took one step away from it and then fell. Bowser sighed and reached out a clawed hand to help her up. She took it gratefully.

"Never mind that. Just sit until you're ready to walk again. I'm sure he'll find you eventually." Bowser's expression softened and Zelda gave a small smile. Minutes passed without conversation before Zelda blurted out a question.

"So why do you kidnap Peach? I mean, everybody has their reasons. Ganon wants my kingdom, that's why he does it. Is that why you do it too?" Bowser looked taken aback at her forwardness. Nobody had ever _really_ asked him that before. Sure, Peach had asked it before, but not in a serious way. More in a 'dramatic interlude' kind of way.

"Because it's what I do. I really don't care for the kingdom, but at this point do you think I could get a job working at a local supermarket? No. I'm the bad guy. I kidnap the princess. _That's _my job. Mario and Peach and Luigi and all of the little townsfolk don't quite grasp the concept yet, but that's the main reason. Plus it's kind of fun at this point. Not to mention all the time I get to spend with Peach…" he drifted off and tensed, looking at Zelda for any signs of disgust or judgment. She had no such indication on her face.

"It's okay. I already figured that part out. I just wanted to know why you do it if you love her, I guess." A kind smile filled her face and Bowser loosened up again.

"Part of it also because of Mario. I really don't understand how a plumber can do all that he does. I'm glad for her to be so happy with him, but I envy the hell out of him to. I really am impressed with him though—" he was interrupted by somebody yelling in the distance for Zelda and they turned around to see who it was. Link staggered up to them and he waved to Bowser, then sat down beside Zelda.

"Hey, I've been looking everywhere for you." He murmured softly, getting close to her in an attempt to hold a private conversation in the packed room. Zelda's lip quivered for an instant and she burst into loud tears. Link blinked and awkwardly wrapped his arms around her.

"Link, I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean that thing I said about 'your place'. I was just angry; I didn't mean a single word I said! I'm only frightened of what might happen if Ganon catches wind that we're trying to get him kicked out and I'm just so, so—" She was cut off by Links lips on her own. The princess didn't even think twice about it, simply grabbing his hair and deepening the kiss. Bowser did a double-take at the scene next to him and then pointedly looked the other direction, wishing he were just about anywhere but right here next to a situation that was sure to turn awkward the next morning.

That is, if anybody remembered.

"Fight, fight, fight!" the crowd chanted around a pair of people fighting on the squalor ground below them. The duo, of course, was none other than J.R. and Marth. At this point, it was nothing but a guaranteed fight between them if they were within fifty yards of each other. This time, however, they weren't using swords and smash-balls, only whatever energy they had in their fists and anything they could find as weapons laying around them. A cloud of dust stirred up as they caught each other in a wrestling position and attempted to pin the other on the ground. Finally, they realized they reached an impasse and let go for a brief second, only to get sucked back into the fight after they seized their next breaths.

J.R. appeared to have more technique and skill in this wrestling match, making it obvious that he had taken some sort of wrestling class at one point in his life. The two stood face to face when J.R. suddenly threw both of his arms under Marth's. The Prince looked shocked and disgusted that J.R. was this close to him, and as he attempted to throw the strong boy away, J.R. squatted and arched his back, throwing Marth into the air before he had a chance to register what was happening. Marth was still in J.R.'s arms, however, and they both slammed into the ground with unfathomable force. Marth screamed and stood up, holding his back and straightening up with a pained look on his face.

J.R. rushed forward and smashed into the man, launching him onto a pile of broken chairs that had been recently disposed of. Upon hitting the pile, Marth opened his mouth widely in a silent 'Oh' and gasped for breath. The people that had been watching before now gathered quickly around him, including J.R., asking if he was alright. Peach shrieked and pointed to his side where the splintered and broken leg of a chair now protruded. Noise started up as people searched for the hosts and looked for cloth to put over the wound, but to no avail. Ceres burst through the crowd violently and turned to them.

"This is what happens when you let that simple brawl turn too violent! I've had enough of this petty fighting escalating into—"

"Oh, shut it and help him! He's dying!" Samus got in Ceres' face and pointed to her friend on the ground. Ceres nodded her head and remembered the urgency of the situation.

"Zack! ZACK!" the man came in from outside after a second (he had been avoiding the loud music at all costs) and looked at the scene before him, "Go get my kit from the clinic tent. Make sure to bring the _green_ vial." He didn't even nod as he dashed back from where he came. Ceres looked to her left and saw Zelda.

"You. Get over here and do whatever you can to help. Does anybody else have healing powers of any sort? Anything helps!" there was silence as nobody had the powers she required. Zelda ran over and kneeled on the ground, placing her hands over the wound and stopping the flowing blood from coming out of it.

"We need to get this chair out of him. Marth, bit this rag." She pulled out a bandana from her pocket and put it in his mouth. He clenched his teeth and Ceres eased him into a sitting position, "Captain Falcon, I need you to pull this out as quickly as you can. Pull hard and don't angle it."

The blood from Captain Falcons face drained as he stepped behind Marth and grabbed the leg. Marth moaned and twitched.

"I'm so sorry, bud." Falcon murmured and yanked the chair out of his side. The blue haired prince let out a blood curdling scream and threw the bandana out of his mouth, then lay still again in Ceres arms. Zack ran in again with the kit.

Ceres dug around for the same potion she had used on many others that same day. Popping the cork out of it, she looked Marth in the eyes.

"This is going to burn like you wouldn't believe."

He laughed darkly, "It already does. Just do it." She poured the liquid graciously onto the wound and he let out a muffled cry as it seared his skin. Ceres looked hopefully at the bubbling fluid, but nothing was happening. Marth started up at the ceiling.

"Did it work?" he asked, already fearing the answer. Ceres stuttered and shook her head.

"I-I… no. We need to get you to Altea o-or somewhere with magic." She mumbled, mostly to herself. J.R. spoke.

"There's… there's somebody else here who can help..." his voice cracked. The young man didn't want Marth to _die,_ but he also didn't want him around. Zack swiftly grabbed him by the collar.

"_Who is it?!" _fire blazed in his dark eyes as he hissed at the boy. J.R. gulped.

"A-Amiterasu. She can heal him completely. No scar or anything." Zack dropped him and scoured the crowd until he found the wolf sitting peacefully at the sidelines.

"You! Why didn't you volunteer! Come help this man, he's badly injured!" Zack gestured to Marth and Amiterasu made no sign of helping him.

"Why should I? He's done nothing but treat me poorly since I arrived. I owe him nothing." She responded coolly. Zack looked desperately at J.R.

"Tell her to help him, dumb-shit!"

J.R. looked at Amiterasu urgently, "Please, Ammy. You have to help him. Do it for me if nothing else, but I can't sit back and watch this man die at my hands." The wolf looked aggravated, but obeyed and stepped forward slowly. There was nothing she wanted more than to watch this man die, but for her friend and practically son she couldn't let him. Especially if J.R. was going to blame himself for it.

She pushed past Zelda and Ceres and stood by the broken man. Marth looked at Amiterasu and rolled his eyes.

"I guess this means I apologize for my rude remarks."

"What a noble thing to do. Don't all men apologize when at the hands of death?" she spoke sarcastically. She placed an elegant white paw on his side and closed her eyes.

Right in front of their eyes, the fighters saw her power. Within seconds, he was healed. All that was left was an abundance of crusty blood and an angry looking scar where the hole had been. She had left it as a reminder for how J.R. had saved his life.

"I hope Caeda thinks scars are sexy…" Snake busted out laughing at his inane joke and immediately passed out on the floor from too much alcohol.

_**ZeldaDweeb: I didn't quite know how to end it lightly, so the last couple of paragraphs are a bit rushed.**_

_**Also, SLOPPY MAKEOUTS.**_

_**Invisobill: But the real question is… will they remember tomorrow?**_

_**ZeldaDweeb: We'll find out, won't we? This chap is 5000 words, so I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to update soon, but report cards might not be good. Ta-ta!**_


	44. Author Note

_**ZeldaDweeb: Hello everybody~ I just wanted to let you know that I'm almost done with my creative writing class which, in turn, will leave me more time to work on this story!**_

_**So give me a couple of weeks and I should be up and dating again (hahahacombinethewordsanditsa ysupdating)**_

_**Thanks for sticking around :D**_


End file.
